Désir et Jalousie
by Kill-titi
Summary: Scorpius intègre Poudlard, en 4ème année. Conscient des préjugés, il n'attend rien de cet endroit. Mais quelqu'un l'attendait. Entre passion, haine et jalousie, est-ce que l'amour sauve... ou détruit? (Résumé plus complet à l'intérieur)
1. Chapter 1: La fierté des Potter

**title: **Désir et Jalousie  
**Author: kill_titi**  
**Pairing:** AS/S, Albus Severus/Scorpius  
**Rating: **R maybe M later  
**Disclaimer: **belong to JK Rowling  
**Résumé complet:**

_A cause des préjudices qu'ils subissent dans le monde des Sorciers, les Malfoy s'installent dans le monde de Moldus. Ils emmènent avec eux Dorian Nott, alors âgé de 9 ans alors que son père, Théodore Nott reste sur place pour les informer lorsque le traumatisme de la guerre aurait perdu son aura._  
_Isolés un château dans la campagne Londonienne, Dorian et Scorpius étudient la magie avec des professeurs particuliers. Leurs parents leur annoncent qu'ils seront inscrits à Poudlard pour la 4ème année d'étude (5ème pour Dorian) jusqu'à l'obtention de leur diplôme. Les Malfoy sont de retour dans le monde des Sorciers. Comment vont-ils être accueillis ? Quelle sera la réaction des sorciers à ce retour de la famille maudite?_

**Scorpius devra affronter les préjugés d'une société haineuse tout en cachant une blessure dont personne ne doit entendre parler...**  
**Albus parviendra-t-il à l'aider?  
**

Cette histoire est principalement une histoire de romance Scorpius/Albus. Scorpius est lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à James et Dorian.  
Par contre ce n'est pas seulement une histoire d'amour, elle deviendra **de plus en plus sombre** au court des chapitres **(Viol, suicide, agression)**.  
Alors soyez prêt.

Dorian Nott est un personnage de mon invention (même si sa famille ne l'est pas).

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire au quelle je tiens beaucoup.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : La fierté des Potter.**_

Cela aurait dû être un diner réussi, dans un nouveau et luxueux restaurant français. C'était l'idée d'Harry Potter de passer la soirée du samedi dehors, pour un diner avec sa famille, Potter et Weasley réunis, afin de célébrer une dernière soirée ensemble avant que les « enfants » ne retournent à Poudlard le lundi suivant. Il avait réservé la table ronde centrale.

Albus était assis, parlant avec Rose, et se chamaillant légèrement avec James pendant que toute la famille profiter du diner.  
Albus et James parlaient de Quidditch. Puisqu'ils supportaient la même équipe, les Vautours Hurlants, la discussion était civile et calme, une chose rare puisque les deux capitaines des maisons de Poudlard se disputaient souvent à propos des matchs passés.

"Ils vont battre les Thorns cette année, dit James en se resservant de la bièreaubeurre.  
- On avait déjà dit ça l'année dernière, répliqua Albus qui attrapa la bouteille des mains de son frère, voyant que celui-ci était décidé à la vider.  
- Non cette année c'est la bonne, tu verras Al, dit-il en souriant, et cette année les Gryffondor vont faire pâlir de honte les Serpentards et les renvoyer croupir dans leur cachots.  
- Tu plaisante j'espère. Je suis Capitaine cette année, c'est moi qui vais constituer l'équipe. Et tu peux être sûr que je les entrainerai à parer toutes tes techniques. Je les connais par cœur."

James scruta son frère de ses yeux bruns sombres et brillants. Ce n'était plus amusant pour lui. Il aimait trop gagner.

"Tu ne connais pas le concept d'éthique entre frères ? demanda James avec froideur.  
- Hé James, c'est à toi de recycler tes techniques si tu ne veux pas te faire contrer. Et tu ferais bien de le faire sinon, tu vas te prendre la honte devant tout Poudlard... et le monde des Sorciers, puisqu'en apprenant que nous sommes tous les deux capitaines d'équipe, les médias se feront un plaisir d'être là, grogna Albus.  
- Les médias sont toujours là Al," dit James en indiquant de la tête les fenêtres du restaurant.

Albus se tourna et pâlit. Des journalistes et des photographes s'agglutinaient derrière les fenêtres. Le bruit des flashs crépissait.

- J'en peux plus, se désespérait Albus, ils me rendent dingue. Ils sont toujours là à nous épier et pourquoi ? Pour des titres bidons dans les magazines peoples comme, -Harry Potter et sa famille au restaurant, exclusivité James Potter aime les potages en entrée-. Merlin, quel scoop !  
- Calme-toi Albus, dit James, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, c'est le prix à payer pour être les fils d'Harry Potter. Une fois que t'as pigé comment les faire marcher, ça t'ouvre pas mal de portes et c'est plutôt divertissant.  
- C'est facile pour toi, t'as le type people, dit Albus en riant.  
-Hé ! dit James en assenant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule du jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs.  
- Non sans rire, tu t'en sors mieux que moi. Je ne les supporte plus, je voudrais qu'ils disparaissent. Tu sais que trois magazines m'ont encore contacté pour que je fasse une interview pour eux, avec photos en exclusivité bien sûr.  
- Et tu vas parler de quoi ?  
- J'n'en sais rien. Ils veulent me demander mon avis sur la vie à Poudlard, sur les autres élèves, sur la jeunesse. Je suis parfait, tu ne le savais pas ? En tout cas, ils veulent que je sois parfait dit amèrement Albus, parce que je ressemble à Papa.  
- Tu penses encore à cette photo ? Ça fait plus d'un an Al. T'as été pris en train d'essayer de fumer une cigarette moldue. Et alors ? La belle affaire… Passes à autre chose, dit James, visiblement agacé par son frère.

- Certaines personnes ont dit que j'étais un mauvais exemple pour leur enfants James, s'énerva Albus, et ils ont voulu que je fasse des excuses publiques. Pire encore, la plupart ont accusé mes amis d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi. Ça fait beaucoup pour une simple clope moldue!  
-Je sais, ils sont lourds, mais faut que tu fasses avec. T'as une image, serres-t-en.  
- Ah ouais ? Comment ? En ayant une fille différente au bras tous les samedis soirs comme toi?  
- ça aide pour calmer les rumeurs qui disent que je couche aussi avec des garçons, dit James en haussant les épaules.  
- Rumeurs fondées… marmonna Albus  
- La vérité on s'en fout, s'exaspéra James, donne leur ce qu'ils veulent". Il pointa la fenêtre en désignant les journalistes. "En apparence du moins. Derrière, fais ce qu'il te plait, sans te faire chopper et c'est tout."

Albus ne rajouta rien à cela. La liberté n'existe pas pour lui. Il devait éviter les scandales pour le bien et la réputation de son père et chacun de ses gestes était épié, il le savait. Il leva la main et appela le serveur.

-Monsieur, vous désirez quelque chose ?  
- Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas conventionnel mais pourriez-vous fermer les rideaux, nous voudrions diner avec plus d'intimité dit Albus en indiquant les photographes qui continuer à se collaient aux vitres.

Le serveur sourit, et acquiesça avant de faire signe à d'autres serveurs de venir l'aider à fermer les rideaux rouges.

Albus respirait enfin.

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa conversation quand des bruits venant du hall d'entrée attirèrent son attention. La porte principale du prestigieux restaurant s'ouvrit et des rires bruyants provenant du hall du restaurant se firent entendre.  
Beaucoup de personnes se tournèrent vers l'entrée pour savoir qui venait de pénétrer dans le restaurant si grossièrement.

Dorian Nott entra dans le restaurant, un grand sourire sur ses épaisses lèvres rouges, tenant Scorpius Malfoy par la main et l'entraina dans la grand salle.

Dorian portait un costume gris dont la cravate était desserrée et une chemise noire. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille, et les mèches sombres, plus longues devant, dissimulaient un peu ses yeux brillants. Il avait probablement bu. Il était pourtant ravissant, de la pointe de ses chaussures vernies à la fine mais distincte cicatrice qui déchirait son œil gauche.

Sublime en short noir et bottes grises, Scorpius Malfoy semblait fragile avec sa fine chemise blanche serrée au corps dont les derniers boutons ouverts révélaient un piercing au nombril orné d'un Scorpion d'argent.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, le sourire de Dorian disparut lentement au moment où ses yeux croisèrent ceux de personnes familières et les regards furieux d'inconnus. Regardant avec défiance la famille Potter-Weasley, il enserra la taille de Scorpius avec son bras gauche et fit signe au serveur de venir.

« Une table pour deux s'il vous plait, loin de ces gens si c'est possible. »

Scorpius avait posé sa tête contre le torse de Dorian; attendant que celui-ci finisse de s'occuper de la réservation; quand ses yeux gris croisèrent nonchalamment de magnifiques yeux verts et son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Scorpius détourna rapidement les yeux et se concentra sur ce que disait Dorian au serveur.

Albus était troublé. Il n'avait jamais vu Scorpius Malfoy d'aussi près. Les Malfoy n'étaient pas rentrés depuis longtemps, et il n'avait eu l'occasion de croiser Scorpius que très rarement, principalement Dragon Alley.  
Mais Dorian était toujours avec lui et il n'avait jamais pu de lui parler. Pourtant, depuis ses dix ans, Albus Severus Potter était obsédé par Scorpius Malfoy, par la manifestation de sa liberté, par son excentricité. Car Scorpius était connu pour ses frasques, autant dans le Monde Moldu où il avait vécu six ans, que dans le Monde de Sorciers. Albus collectionnait tous les magazines, photos, images et articles sur Scorpius.  
Quand il pensait à Scorpius, cela lui donne la force pour se permettre d'être jeune, irresponsable et vivant.  
Mais jamais, jamais il n'avait pu lui parler. Et il désirait le faire avant d'aller à Poudlard.

Il observa Nott et Malfoy discuter avec le serveur. Scorpius indiqua alors une table, éloignée et intime. Le serveur les conduisit à la table désignée, et Albus en profita pour admirer les deux jeune gens. La beauté de Scorpius lui avait permis de décrocher quelques contrats avec des photographes et designers Moldus. Par accident bien entendu, Malfoy n'avait rien demandé, tout lui était dû. Les railleries avaient enflées suite aux premières photos, mais Albus comprenait pourquoi il avait été abordé. Scorpius était très gracieux, à l'aise dans sa démarche. Il semblait irréel, trop pâle, trop mince. « Une consanguinité bien dosée » aurait dit certains, mais Albus détestait cette idée.

Malgré son pas assuré, il semblait très mal à l'aise alors qu'il traversait la grande salle où tous les regards des sorciers présents étaient braqués sur lui, le regardant avec insistance.

Albus l'observait encore lorsqu'il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Rose :  
« Comment a-t-il pu dire une chose pareil, et devant tout le monde. Il s'est montré hostile alors qu'on ne le connait même pas !  
-Dorian Nott est connu pour avoir un caractère difficile. Il est colérique, expliqua Teddy. Sauf quand il est avec Scorpius. Ce môme agit comme un calmant sur Nott. Heureusement qu'ils sont toujours ensembles. Dorian pourrait vite devenir violent.  
- Avec ce qu'il a vécu, ce n'est pas étonnant, dit Harry.  
- Quoiqu'il en soit, Minerva aura pas mal de soucis avec celui-là lorsqu'il sera à Poudlard, dit Ron.

Albus se demanda ce que voulait dire son père, mais Harry ne dit rien de plus sur le sujet. Il remarqua que James n'avait pas quitté Malfoy et Nott des yeux. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si furieux ? Albus s'apprêta à le lui demander mais les serveurs arrivèrent avec les plats et James en profita pour lancer Rose sur Poudlard et lui donner des astuces pour les classes qu'ils auraient cette année.

* * *

Le calme était revenu dans le restaurant après l'entrée remarquée de Dorian et Scorpius dans la grande salle. Des murmures traversaient la pièce comble, entrecoupé du son tintant de la porcelaine et le bruit étouffé des pas des serveurs. Les clients pouvaient se délecter du luxueux décor de l'établissement. Le plafond était gracieusement ouvragé, un blanc sculpté, entremêlé de rouge ça et là.  
La moquette, rouge écarlate tout comme les fauteuils de velours, donnait un charme tamisé à la grande pièce. Partout brûlaient des bougies, des lustres brillants qui pendaient du plafond aux chandeliers d'or installés sur les nappes blanches de toutes les tables circulaires du restaurant. De lourds rideaux pourpres armaient les fenêtres, dissimulant le monde extérieur.

Toujours assis à la table centrale du restaurant, la plus grande; la famille Potter-Weasley entamait le plat de résistance. La table, digne d'un roi, parvenait à contenir l'ensemble de la « Grande Famille » ; chose plutôt rare dans un restaurant luxueux. Albus se demandait si cette immense table ronde était une originalité grandiose du restaurant ou si la pièce avait été organisée de manière à accueillir le Grand Harry Potter. Albus n'en savait rien. Ce qu'il savait par contre c'était que le nombre de serveurs qui leur étaient attribués était ridicule. Il avait compté : Deux pour la commande, deux pour servir les boissons, quatre pour servir les plats, et deux serveurs qui tournaient nonchalamment non loin de leur table au cas où un Potter ou un Weasley demanderait…_du pain ? Où sont les toilettes ?_ Il n'en savait rien.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il piquetait avec insistance une gamba grillée dans son assiette.  
James, à la fois agacé et amusé par l'attitude de son frère lui enfonça sèchement le coude dans les côtes.  
« - Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais elle est déjà morte, dit-il en en jetant un coup de tête en direction de l'assiette d'Albus. Je ne crois pas que la triturer comme tu le fais avec ta fourchette va y changer quoi que ce soit.  
-Pardon ? dit Albus, désorienté au sortir de sa rêverie. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
- Ta grosse crevette.  
- Gambas.  
- Si tu veux - c'est une grosse crevette mais passons - pourquoi tu la charcutes depuis toute à l'heure.  
- Je n'ai plus faim c'est tout.  
- Au prix du resto tu pourrais faire un effort…  
- C'est mon assiette que tu veux?  
- bah non elle ressemble plus à rien ta bouillie de crevettes. »  
_Mais quel imbécile, il le fait exprès !  
_-Tu me prends la tête là. Lâche-moi.  
-Qu'est ce qui te turlupine comme ça ?  
- Rien je pense à quelque chose.  
James se pencha vers son frère et lui susurra, en souriant :  
- Il ne serait pas blond avec de longues jambes minces ce « quelque chose » ?

Albus dévisagea son frère puis se tourna vers à sa gauche, regarda au loin, vers la table excentrée et intime près du mur, où Dorian et Scorpius s'employaient à vider, à deux, une bouteille de vin français, au prix exorbitant, en attendant leurs entrées.  
Dorian remplissait à nouveau le verre de Scorpius qui riait doucement en lui demandant d'arrêter. Dorian n'écoutait pas et lui souriait, pencher en avant sur la table, raccourcissant la distance en eux, et le regardait intensément.

« Tu te fais des idées » dit Albus.  
James ignora le commentaire.  
« -Ils sont plutôt proches » dit-il, indifférent, faisant rapidement migrer une à une les gambas de l'assiette de son frère dans la sienne avec sa fourchette alors que celui-ci avait le dos tourné.  
« -Faut croire…», répondit Albus, absent, ne lâchant pas le « couple » des yeux.  
-ça va être marrant de les avoir à Poudlard. Marrant et intéressant. Des Serpentards sûrement non ? Comme le reste de leur famille. Je ne sais pas comment Mc Gonagall a pu accepter de les prendre en 4ème et 5ème années. C'est une première. Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont bonnes tes crevettes !  
-Hey ! » s'écria Albus, se rendant compte que James lui avait pris les ¾ de son assiette et l'avait transféré dans la sienne. « Je croyais que c'était de la bouillie ?  
-ça change pas l'goût, répondit James la bouche pleine, je croyais que t'avais plus faim. Choppe mes frites, j'en ai trop.  
- ça ira merci…  
_Il prend des frites dans un restaurant comme ça...  
_- Tu sais, dit James lentement, il parait que Nott est bon en Quidditch…  
Albus le regarda, puis prit une frite dans son assiette avant d'ajouter :  
- Bon comment ?  
- Doué… le genre qui pourrait être capitaine de Serpentard, ajouta James avec un sourire mauvais.  
- Il manquerait plus que ça… soupira Albus.  
-Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de jouer s'il réussit les essais, dit James.  
- Rien ne dit qu'il voudra jouer à Poudlard.  
- C'est vrai, dit James en souriant. Mais tu sais, ajouta-t-il doucement, s'il joue cette année, on fera tout pour que vous perdiez.  
-ça ne changera pas de d'habitude.  
-Ouais mais ça peut devenir mauvais. »

James regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'aucun membre de la famille n'écoutait leur conversation.  
Oncle Ron et son père discutaient de la dernière affaire qu'on leur avait confiée en tant qu'Auror. Tante Hermione parlait de la nouvelle réforme qu'elle voulait mettre en place pour libérer les Elfes de Maison avec Grand-mère Molly et sa mère. Lily, Hugo écoutaient oncle Georges parler de ses aventures à Poudlard pendant que Rose tentait de les dissuader d'agir de la même façon et la femme de George riait en l'écoutant. Teddy discutait avec grand père Weasley de son nouveau poste à Poudlard en tant que Professeur de Charme.

« Ecoutes, reprit James, Nott méprise notre famille. C'est déjà assez atroce que tu sois à Serpentard, mais si en plus tu fais rentrer dans ton équipe le type qui nous snob dans un restaurant bondé en nous jetant sa haine en pleine tête… Je vous démolirai. T'es mon frère mais la fierté des Potter passe avant tout.

Albus éclata de rire. Mais il n'était pas du tout amusé. C'était totalement absurde. James était beaucoup trop sérieux et jamais il n'avait entendu son frère lancer des menaces envers qui que ce soit, ce n'était pas son genre.

- La fierté des Potter ? Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans, c'est ridicule. Et en quoi être un Serpentard est une honte ? Mon entrée à Serpentard ne pose aucun problème à Papa. Ni à Tante Hermione d'ailleurs. Mais tous les autres, vous avez le crâne bourré des préjugés qu'Oncle Ron vous a mis dans la tête.  
- Oncle Ron ne m'a rien mis dans la tête. J'ai vécu assez longtemps à Poudlard pour connaître les Serpentards. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a que des pourris dans ta maison, mais y'en a plus qu'ailleurs. Et si Nott et Malfoy y rentrent, ça deviendra encore plus vrai.  
-Arrêtes de m'insulter et d'insulter ma maison ! Et c'est pareil pour Nott et Malfoy, tu ne les connais même pas !  
-Eux non plus ne nous connaissent pas et regardes quelle a été la réaction de Nott quand il nous a vu ! Ils ont eu le cerveau empoisonné par leur famille. Par les Malfoy. Nott passe pas mal de temps avec eux non ?  
- Malfoy n'est pas comme ça. »

James détourna les yeux de son frère et murmura :  
- Il est pareil, sinon pire.

Albus s'étonna de la réaction de son frère, et ne rajouta rien. Pour lui, James avait toujours été un garçon sociable et apprécié. Il pensait que son frère était une personne ouverte et tolérante qui ne se préoccupait pas des vieilles rancunes de la guerre. Maintenant il ne reconnaissait plus son frère, cet individu haineux.

"Ne t'approche pas d'eux Al, rajouta James. Ils sont appréciés comme le sont les gosses de riches qui ont la notoriété et des entrées un peu partout. Mais à Poudlard, y'en a quelques-uns qui n'apprécient pas leur venue. Il ne faudrait pas que tu trouves dans le mauvais camp si ça devait clacher.  
- Et tu fais partie de ces personnes James ? demanda doucement Albus, même celui-ci avait peur de connaître la réponse.  
James sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il regarda sa montre et se leva.  
-Tu pars James? demanda Harry Potter en regardant son aîné appeler le serveur pour demander sa veste.  
- Oui je t'avais prévenu Papa, je vais à une soirée d'ouverture d'un nouveau club et j'emmène Kristine.  
- Ta copine s'appelle Kathleen, James ! dit Albus.  
-Ouais peut être, peu importe, répondit son frère en s'éloignant.  
- C'est très classe ça cousin, dit Rose d'un ton réprobateur.

James se retourna et lui envoya un baiser avant de sortir de la Grand Salle.

- Ah celui-là, soupira Harry avec tendresse.  
- Quand on change de petite-amie toutes les semaines, c'est difficile de se rappeler de son nom dit Ron en riant.  
- Je ne le laisse plus les amener à la maison. J'aimerais qu'il m'en amène une avec laquelle il sera sérieux, soupira Ginny.  
- C'est désespéré, rajouta Harry.  
- Il est encore jeune, laissez-lui le temps, il n'a pas l'âge pour avoir une aventure sérieuse, dit Hermione.  
- Rappelles-moi quelle âge tu avais quand tu étais avec Krum ? demanda Ginny.  
-Hey !  
- Du calme Ron. Il n'y avait rien de sérieux entre Krum et moi, à peine un baiser.  
- Je crois que Hugo et moi on en a assez entendu maman, s'exclama Rose.

Les adultes éclatèrent de rire.  
- Les jeunes refusent de croire que leurs parents ont été jeunes, dit Hermione en regardant sa fille avec tendresse.

* * *

Le départ de James oublié, les conversations reprirent à table.  
Albus discutait avec Rose des cours de Potion qu'ils auraient cette année avec le Professeur Slughorn. Il essayait d'oublier les paroles de son frère, ce qui était difficile, car Albus était persuadé que les menaces de James n'étaient pas vides…

« Ce serait intéressant si toi et moi avions cours de Potion ensemble. Mais il est plutôt rare que ce cours se passe entre les Serdaigles et les Serpentards, dit Rose.  
-Qui c'est ? Cette année sera peut-être l'année où on aura le maximum de cours ensemble et donc le maximum de cours où je pourrais copier sur toi.  
Rose lui lança un regard noir.  
-Ou simplement profiter de ton infinie connaissance pour te demander des conseils, rectifia Albus.  
Rose se mit à rire.  
- Je te laisserais un peu copier tu le sais bien.  
- Une chance que tu ne sois pas totalement comme ta mère.  
-Laisses ma mère tranquille Al, lança-t-elle et lui frappant affectueusement le bras.

Albus adorait sa cousine, sa cousine intelligente et « humaine » (comme disait Oncle Ron). Pourtant Albus savait qu'elle aurait préféré qu'Albus se retrouve à Gryffondor, mais sans doute redoutait-elle qu'il ne trouve pas sa place au milieu des Serpentards. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Mais elle avait fait partie de ceux qui avaient demandé à Mc Donagall de le changer de maison. Quand Albus avait déclaré qu'il désirait rester à Serpentard, Rose n'était plus intervenue dans l'histoire, alors qu'Albus faisait toujours l'objet de répliques cinglantes de la part d'Oncle Ron, Oncle Georges, James, et parfois même, de Ginny.

Les moments les plus difficiles étaient les matchs de Quidditch, lorsque James et lui s'affrontaient lors des matchs. Les Potter et Weasley devaient alors décider quelle équipe ils supportaient et dans quelles tribunes ils s'asseyeraient pour regarder le match.  
Ginny avait décidé qu'ils s'installeraient dans les tribunes de Gryffondor pour tous les matchs, par habitude puisque la plupart d'entre eux avaient été Gryffondor… par habitude elle avait dit…  
Albus n'avait pas été furieux, peut-être un peu blessé.  
Mais il se sentait seul, terriblement et douloureusement seul, à l'école, comme à la maison, malgré la présence sa grande famille. Il se sentait toujours comme un étranger parmi eux, toujours différent.

C'est pour cette raison que lorsqu'il avait entendu dire que les Malfoy étaient de retour et que Scorpius était admis à Poudlard, quelque chose avait changé pour lui. Peut-être qu'avec Scorpius, il pourrait être… moins seul.  
Et il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ressenti cela, mais cette sensation ne l'avait jamais quitté.

La discussion sur Poudlard se poursuivait. Hugo et Lily avaient rejoint la conversation et demandaient à leurs aînés des informations sur leur deuxième année d'étude à Poudlard. Albus participait à la conversation, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des coups d'œil vers la table de Nott et Malfoy. Ils en étaient au plat principal mais aucun d'eux n'y avait vraiment touché. Ils avaient commencé une nouvelle bouteille de vin.

Dorian parlait et Scorpius écoutait. Mais le sujet de conversation ne devait pas être plaisant car Nott avait le visage sombre et Scorpius était adossé à sa chaise, éloigné de la table, les bras et les jambes croisés. Il ne regardait pas Dorian. Ils ne se disputaient pas, mais ils n'étaient pas d'accord.  
Scorpius se leva soudain, attrapa son sac en bandoulière et s'excusa auprès de Dorian avant de prendre la direction des toilettes.  
Dorian appela le serveur. Sans doute pour demander la carte de dessert car le serveur commença à débarrasser leurs assiettes.

Albus se leva soudain.  
_Dorian n'était pas avec Scorpius. Scorpius était seule. C'était le moment.  
_  
Rose le regarda avec surprise :  
- Où est ce que tu vas ?  
- Aux toilettes, répondit Albus, pressé.  
- Attends on va avoir la carte des desserts.  
- Commande pour moi, lui lança Albus en la regardant par-dessus son épaule en se dirigeant rapidement vers les toilettes.  
_Trop rapidement ! Contrôle-toi !_  
Il jeta un rapide coup d'yeux à Dorian mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué, occupé à feuilleter la carte.

Albus arriva devant la porte et s'arrêta. Il passa rapidement ses doigts dans les mèches noirs de ses cheveux emmêlés pour essayer de les peigner un peu. Il respira profondément et poussa la porte battante.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu. Je suis quand même triste d'avoir effacée le chapitre 0 mais l'histoire avance plus comme ça.

Ecrire cette histoire me prend beaucoup de temps, alors please, **review**. Même si c'est juste un seul mot (ou même pour critiquer, les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues.)  
C'est histoire sera longue et j'ai besoin de motivation pour la continuer...


	2. Chapter 2: Regarde moi

**Title: **Désir et Jalousie - chapitre 2: Regardes-moi!  
**Author: kill_titi **  
**Pairing:** AS/S, Albus Severus/Scorpius,  
**Rating: **R maybe M later  
**Summary: Voir le chapitre 1**  
**Word Count: 2.811**  
**Disclaimer: **belong to JK Rowling

Dans ce chapitre, Albus et Scorpius se parlent pour la première fois.  
La rencontre est brève, mais elle laisse place à pas mal de choses qui seront dévoilées dans les chapitres suivants.  
Vous pouvez bien sûr m'envoyer vos suggestions sur la relation entre Albus et Scorpius.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Regarde-Moi**_

_Albus respira et poussa la porte battante._

Il pénétra sans bruit dans les toilettes et resta immobile près de la porte.

Scorpius était là, devant la longue rangée de lavabo ouvragés, une silhouette blanche et frêle grandie par des bottes grises à talonnette. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs lui descendaient presque jusqu'au milieu du dos. Il était légèrement penché en avant, incliné vers le grand miroir qui couvrait tout le mur. Occupé à appliquer un mascara noir sur ses longs cils, en des gestes vifs et précis, il n'avait pas remarqué le jeune homme.

Albus l'observait, cherchant quelque chose à dire, se demandant si c'était le bon moment pour parler. Scorpius replaça la tige du mascara dans le tube noir, et regarda son visage dans le miroir, dodelinant doucement de la tête de gauche à droite, inspectant ses yeux.

Manifestement satisfait, il rangea son tube dans son sac et attrapa un rouge à lèvre. Alors qu'il se repenchait sur le miroir, ses yeux croisèrent des yeux verts qui l'observaient dans le reflet.  
« Oh ! »Il sursauta et se tourna vers Albus. « Tu m'a fait peur !» dit-i, troublé mais pas le moins du monde en colère.  
« Excuses moi, dit Albus, lui aussi avait eu peur. Je suis rentré et tu ne m'as pas entendu et puis après... je... je n'ai jamais vu un garçon se maquillait donc je t'ai un peu observé. »  
_Quelle excuse…_  
Scorpius lui donna un sourire gêné en rangeant son rouge dans sa pochette en bandoulière, chercha un peu et en tira un gloss.  
« Mais cela te va très bien » rajouta Albus, se sachant pas comment mettre l'autre garçon à l'aise.  
«Te fatigue pas, j'ai compris, répondit Scorpius en souriant, y'en a que ça excède, d'autres que ça intrigue. Les gens disent que je me maquille pour provoquer. Comme si ma présence n'agaçait pas assez… Mais c'est simplement parce que ça me plait. Ça donne l'impression d'être... _quelqu'un d'autre_. Tu es venu ici pour quelque chose non ? Ne te gêne pas.

_Je suis venu te parler…_  
- ah ouais, je voulais me laver les mains.

Albus s'approcha du lavabo et fit couler l'eau tiède sur ses mains. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda Scorpius dans le miroir, qui finissait d'appliquer son gloss sur ses lèvres roses. Il regarda ses mains, aperçut une bague que Scorpius portait à l'index.

« C'est une belle bague, c'est de l'argent ? demanda Albus, désireux de faire la conversation.  
- Oui.  
- C'est un cadeau ? demanda Albus.  
- Si on veut.

Scorpius appliqua un dernier trait de gloss puis il ferma le tube et le plaça dans son sac, prêt à retourner dans la grande salle.  
Albus éteignit l'eau, attrapa une des serviettes blanches, s'essuya les mains et tendit la main devant Scorpius qui s'apprêter à sortir.

« Je suis Albus Severus Potter. »

Scorpius resta pétrifié, l'air surpris, puis il se met à rire doucement, le regard indulgent :

« On se connait tu sais »  
- Non. On s'est aperçu quelques fois, mais nous n'avons jamais été présentés. Tu ne me connais pas, dit Albus, la main toujours tendue, insistante.

Scorpius hésita, jaugeant le jeune homme, puis il prit la main d'Albus dans la sienne et la serra.

« Scorpius Malfoy. »

Albus sourit satisfait.  
_Enfin…_  
- Cette année, tu viendras à Poudlard ? En 4ème année c'est cela ? demanda Albus en lâchant la main du jeune garçon. Scorpius recula pour s'adossait au mur. Ses pas étaient quelques peu mal assurés, ses bottes cliquetaient sur le sol. L'alcool montait doucement dans son corps.  
- Oui et Dorian; le garçon qui m'accompagne; il sera en 5ème année.  
- C'est plutôt rare que la directrice de l'école autorise des élèves à arriver à Poudlard en cours de formation.  
- Notre cas est plutôt rare Potter, répondit Scorpius, piquée.  
- Appelles moi Al, s'il te plait.  
Scorpius le regarda mais ne répondit rien. _Il est froid.  
_- Tu sais dans quelle maison de Poudlard tu veux être ?  
- Je n'ai pas de préférence, répondit sèchement Scorpius.  
Il semblait désireux d'éviter ce sujet.  
- Je suis à Serpentard tu sais ? ajouta Albus.  
Scorpius regarda Albus.  
-Il parait… ta famille a dû appréciée, ironisa-il avec un sourire en coin, visiblement amusé.  
- Pas vraiment non…  
_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça…_ se demanda Albus.

« Tu ne connais personne à Poudlard non ? Nous serons de la même année. Je peux t'aider, te guider. Si tu le désires bien sûr.  
- Potter va me protéger ? demanda froidement Scorpius.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, répliqua Albus irrité. C'est compliqué de parler avec toi ! Je n'essaie pas de te manipuler. Arrêtes d'être sur la défensive.

Le visage de Scorpius se radoucit soudain, et devint triste, il semblait troublé de la réaction d'Albus.  
« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude que… » Il se tut.  
Albus se calma devant la réaction du jeune blond, et attendit qu'il parle.  
Le visage de Scorpius se recomposa et il sourit.  
« Tu sais quoi ? Peu importe. Je dois y aller. Nott doit m'attendre et ce n'est pas son passe-temps favori.  
- On se verra lundi, à la gare de King's Cross.  
- Oui bien sûr dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.  
Il se retourna vers Albus, et sembla hésiter puis dit :  
« Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Dorian, pour toute à l'heure. Des fois il a du mal à se contenir. Tout le monde n'a pas le même fardeau depuis la « Guerre ». Certains ont plus à porter que d'autres. »  
Il se tourna vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée.  
- Scorpius, appela Albus derrière lui.  
Malfoy ne répondit pas, mais il attendit.  
« Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. »  
Scorpius ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Albus regarda la porte battante se refermer doucement. Il ne savait pas quoi penser.  
Il était déçu. Et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.  
Il avait espéré plus de la part de Scorpius. Plus de compréhension et d'attention. Mais il était rassuré aussi car il lui avait parlé. Il avait touché sa main. Le fruit de son obsession. Il lui avait parlé, il l'avait entendu rire. Mais Scorpius s'était aussi montré secret et froid et… cynique. Il était sur la défensive. Comme s'il craignait qu'Albus essaie de lui faire du mal.  
Mais il lui avait serré la main. Il avait accepté de faire sa connaissance.  
Et ils se parleraient encore. Quand ils seraient à Poudlard, ils auront du temps.

Albus sortit de sa rêverie, décolla ses fesses du rebord du lavabo où il s'est appuyé et retourna dans la grande Salle. En s'approchant de la table où se trouvait sa famille, Albus jeta un coup d'œil vers la table de Malfoy et Nott. Scorpius le regardait, puis croisant son regard, il détourna le sienne. Albus sourit. Pour lui, c'était plutôt bon signe.

Il s'assit à sa place, entre Rose et la chaise vide de James.  
« Lily m'a dit de choisir le fondant au chocolat, lui dit Rose.  
- C'est parfait merci, dit Albus, souriant à sa petite sœur.  
- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? lui demanda Rose, tu es parti soudainement et maintenant tu reviens tout joyeux.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand Ron s'exclama :  
- Le ministère devrait pouvoir fouiller le Manoir des Malfoy à sa guise ! Ils ont perdu le droit à quelconque propriété privée ou secret de famille quand ils ont invité Voldemort à habiter chez eux.  
- Ils ont plutôt été forcés d'offrir l'hospitalité, dit sombrement Harry.  
- Nous n'avons pas pu faire les perquisitions désirées avant qu'ils partent pour le monde moldue. Après leur départ, personne ne pouvait pénétrer dans le Manoir. Les sorts de protection étaient trop puissants. Mais maintenant nous pouvons obtenir la commission que nous voulions pour fouiller les caves.  
- Ron, la guerre est finie depuis plus de vingt ans. Les Malfoy sont revenus parce que le ministère leur a affirmé que la situation était sûre pour eux.  
- Sûr pour eux ? Et le monde des sorciers ? Il est en sécurité depuis qu'ils sont revenus.  
- Les Malfoy se tiennent à l'écart de la politique et de la finance du Monde des Sorciers. Personne ne peut leur reprocher quoique ce soit, dit Hermione, soucieuse de calmer son mari.  
- Pour l'instant.  
-Oh non papa pas toi…  
- Désolé Ginny, dit Arthur, mais j'ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie à vouloir que Lucius Malfoy soit reconnu pour ses crimes. J'ai accepté que le témoignage de mon beau-fils lui ait permis d'éviter la prison, mais j'en garde un goût amer. Et je ne suis pas le seul.

Harry s'adossa lentement à sa chaise.  
« Je n'ai pas demandé la clémence, dit-il d'une voix ferme, j'ai simplement raconté la vérité, les juges du ministère ont décidé que Lucius, Narcissa et Drago n'iraient pas à Azkaban. Cela en dégoûte plus d'un ; mais c'est la décision de la justice.  
- Ils ont peut-être eu tort, dit Teddy. Les Malfoy ont des ennemis parmi les opposants de Voldemort, mais aussi du côté de ses anciens alliés. Certains les voient comme des traitres, d'autres ; qui ont leurs pères à Azkaban ; sont écœurés d'une justice qui a laissé Lucius et Drago en liberté. Et cela, j'ai peur que Scorpius ait à le payer bientôt.  
- Il a déjà payé. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'enfants de Mangemorts qui soient en sécurité, dit Harry en se tournant, vers la table de Dorian et Scorpius.

Les deux jeunes garçons finissaient leur dessert, en parlant.  
Harry se tourna vers Ron :  
- Tu sais comment Nott a eu cette cicatrice sur l'œil ?  
Ron répondit que non.  
« Il a été agressé par des jeunes sorciers, trop heureux de venger des parents et des grands-parents, qui parfois n'avaient jamais participé à la guerre. Faire du mal aux gosses de Mangemorts, cela donne l'impression d'être juste, de faire le bien. La seule chose qu'ont en commun les agressions d'enfants de Mangemorts, ce sont les attaques avec une arme moldue. Ils utilisent des battes de base-ball, couteaux, poignards, cutter, revolver, ou simplement ils les battent à mort à coups de poings et de pied. Pour ajouter à la honte d'être frappé, ses enfants, généralement de « sang pur », sont battus comme des moldus. »  
Harry se tourna vers la table au loin. « La blessure de Dorian vient d'une attaque avec une bouteille brisée. Il n'avait pas 9 ans. Il était défiguré. Drago lui a donné les premiers soins, ce qui lui a permis de garder son œil. A Sainte Mangouste, ils ont réussi à lui refaire son visage. Il ne lui reste que cette cicatrice, pour se rappeler.»

Ron ne trouva rien à répondre. Personne d'ailleurs.  
Albus réfléchissait à ce qu'avait dit son père. Il se rappela les menaces de James.  
_Est-ce que Scorpius et Dorian seront en danger à Poudlard ?_

_« A Poudlard, y'en a quelques-uns qui n'apprécient pas leur venu. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te trouves dans le mauvais camp si ça clache » avait dit James._

Un frisson parcourut le dos d'Albus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire et s'il devait vraiment faire quelque chose. Parler à son père? Alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée précise d'un danger quelconque.  
Mais s'il ne faisait rien...

Scorpius et Dorian s'étaient levés et se dirigeaient vers la porte du restaurant. Les serveurs leur souhaitaient une bonne soirée en leur donnant leur veste. Des yeux les suivaient, des murmures se firent entendre tout doucement. Albus prit alors conscience des regards que lançaient les clients du restaurant. Des regards de dédain et de peur. Ils les méprisaient et les craignaient à la fois. Mais aucun regard n'était indulgent. Cela rendit Albus triste. Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens qui quittaient la salle et les suivit du regard. Dorian avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Scorpius et l'entrainait vers la sortie. Avant de franchir la porte du hall, Scorpius tourna la tête vers Albus ; plongeant ses yeux gris dans ces prunelles vertes. Le jeune garçon lui sourit, un sourire triste et Albus lui rendit son sourire. Ils s'éloignèrent.

« J'espère qu'ils s'autoriseront des frasques ce soir qui les propulseront en premières pages du journal de demain, soupira Ginny  
- Comment tu peux dire cela Ginny ? s'exclama Hermione  
- Quand les excentricités de Malfoy et Nott sont en premières pages, celles de James passent plus inaperçues en général, expliqua simplement la tête rousse en reprenant une gorgée de café, ce n'est pas compliqué, avec leur physique ces deux-là collectionnent les conquêtes.  
- James aussi, rajouta Albus.  
- Je ne crois pas que James collectionne les femmes et surtout les jeunes hommes comme Dorian et Scorpius. C'est presque comme un sport pour eux. Je me demande ce que pensent Lucius et Drago des agissements de Scorpius.  
Albus sourit. Sa mère ne savait pas la moitié des bêtises que pouvait faire James, et il fallait mieux qu'elle l'ignore.

Harry regardait son fils, songeur. Le sourire échangé entre son fils et celui de Drago Malfoy ne lui avait pas échappé.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu. La rencontre fut brève mais le principal se passera à Poudlard de toute façon, ce qui arrivera assez rapidement.  
Le prochain chapitre concernera une conversation entre Scorpius et Dorian.  
C'est le dernier chapitre qui se déroule en dehors de Poudlard.

Un commentaire?


	3. Chapter 3: Les Enfants de Mangemorts

**Title: **Désir et Jalousie  
**Author: kill_titi **  
**Pairing:** AS/S, Albus Severus/Scorpius, James Sirius/Scorpius, Scorpius/OC  
**Rating: **R maybe M later  
**Summary: Voir chapitre 1**  
**Warning(s): Mention d'un viol.**  
**Disclaimer: **belong to JK Rowling

Discussion entre Malfoy et Nott à la sortie du restaurant. C'est sans doute le dernier chapitre qui se passe en dehors de Poudlard.

Vous pouvez apprendre plus de chose sur Nott et Malfoy. Attention, je fais mention _**d'un viol **_dans ce chapitre mais je n'explique pas les circonstances en détail pour l'instant.  
Je garde les explications pour plus tard.

Pour l'ambiance, pour la première partie, je vous conseille de la lire en écoutant  
Première partie: **The Last of the English Roses** de Pete Doherty  
Deuxième partie: **42** de Coldplay

Enjoy!

_**Chapitre 3 : Les enfants de Mangemorts**_

Londres était une ville bruyante et animée le samedi soir. La nuit était froide en cette fin d'Août. L'été prenait fin.

Dorian passa son bras autour des épaules de Scorpius et rapprocha le jeune garçon de lui alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues brumeuses. Ils avaient assez bu pour ne pas sentir le froid, mais pas assez pour oublier que la chaleur de l'alcool était une illusion.

Il était encore tôt et Big Ben sonnait onze heure, pourtant ils étaient assez loin de la tour de Londres, dans les quartiers plus reculés de Soho. Dorian voulait entrainer Scorpius dans un pub mais celui-ci voulait rentrer. Après une courte négociation ils avaient décidé de s'asseoir sur un banc dans un petit parc.

Dorian sortit une fiole scotch de sa poche et la tendit à Scorpius.

« Tu essais de me souler, mais même si je suis ivre je ne changerais pas d'avis, je ne veux pas sortir dans un bar ou un club ce soir, dit le jeune garçon en acceptant la petite bouteille, en but une gorgée et grimaça quand le liquide lui brula la gorge.  
- C'est notre dernière occasion de nous amuser avant d'aller à Poudlard, se plaignit Dorian en s'adossant un peu plus aux barreaux du banc, après on sera observé de tout côté.  
- C'est déjà le cas, dit Scorpius en souriant. Mais ça ne change rien, c'est la dernière journée que je peux passer avec mon père. Je veux le rassurer. Il s'inquiète, tu sais, pour nous. Il a peur nous ne soyons pas en sécurité à Poudlard.  
- Non c'est sûr que nous ne serons pas les bienvenus, dit Nott en vidant la moitié de la fiole en une gorgée. Entre les Potter et Weasley, les gosses qui ont la tête pourrie par leurs parents et les fils des anciens serviteurs de Voldemort, on ne peut pas s'attendre à un accueil chaleureux.

Scorpius soupira, visiblement agacé.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que Nott et lui avait cette conversation sur Poudlard et ce qui les attendait là-bas. Scorpius ne dit rien, car il ne voulait pas reparler de tout cela et encore moins se laisser saisir par la peur ou la colère comme Dorian. Il pensait à Poudlard avec indifférence. Son objectif était d'aller dans cette école de sorcier réputée, d'y passer les trois dernières années en toute discrétion et de se faire oublier.  
Il refusait de penser qu'il pourrait être en danger simplement parce que son nom était Malfoy.

On leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient rentrer après tout.  
Le père de Nott les avait appelés pour leur dire que les demandes de perquisitions du Ministères de la magie avaient cessé et que la situation était plus calme.  
Scorpius avait vu le soulagement dans les yeux de son père quand celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'ils pouvaient rentrer.  
Son père et son grand-père avaient souffert de cet exil, eux qui méprisaient le monde Moldu même s'ils avaient commencé à en apprécier certaines formes. Ils avaient vécu dans un château anglais loin de l'agitation de la ville et ils avaient tous soufferts de l'éloignement. Ils avaient reçu des visites bien sûr, d'anciens camarades de classe de son père, comme Blaise Zabini et Gregory Goyle ainsi que leurs femmes et leurs enfants. Ou encore de la famille maternelle de Scorpius.

Cela avait permis à Dorian et Scorpius de connaître d'autres enfants de sorciers, et non seulement les enfants moldus qu'ils rencontraient de temps en temps dans les jardins environnants.  
Le père de Nott venait aussi de temps en temps, pour voir son fils grandir et devenir le beau jeune homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il prenait également les lettres que Dorian écrivait pour son grand-père à Azkaban, toutes les semaines. Theodore emmenait Dorian rentre visite à l'ancien Mangemort dans la prison des sorciers.  
Scorpius les avait accompagnés quelquefois, contre l'avis de son père, qui était horrifié que son fils aille dans cet endroit, où lui-même avait failli être emprisonné.  
Mais Scorpius voulait aux côtés de Dorian qui revenait toujours choqué de cet endroit. Un lieu terrifiant, Scorpius devait l'admettre.  
Mais jamais Nott ne perdait une occasion de voir son grand-père.

« Tu étais avec Potter dans les toilettes du restaurant non ? »  
Scorpius se raidit et détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait pas parler de cela avec Dorian, sachant que celui-ci était d'un tempérament possessif et qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout la famille du «héros du monde des sorciers. »  
Le jeune garçon resserra sa veste autour de son corps et croisa les bras, décidé à ne pas prolonger une conversation qui pourrait mener à un affrontement.  
« Je ne l'ai pas vu entrer dans les toilettes mais je l'ai vu en sortir, un peu après toi. J'ai vu qu'il te regardait, insista Nott sèchement.  
Scorpius pouvait sentir ses yeux sur lui, brulants. Dorian lui parlait comme s'il prononçait une accusation.  
- Arrête Dorian, dit-il se tournant vers lui, on dirait un mari jaloux qui pense que sa femme le trompe avec un autre. Oui le plus jeune des fils Potter était avec moi. Nous avons un peu discuté. Il voulait me rencontrer je pense. Il s'est montré amicale. Et moi détestable bien sûr. C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?  
- ça ne m'étonne pas, dit Dorian en riant, assez méprisant. Il voulait faire « ami ami » avec toi cet imbécile ?  
Scorpius ne le quittait pas des yeux, et secoua doucement la tête, un peu déçu.  
« Tu ne devrais pas te comporter comme ça avec les Potter. On aura peut-être besoin d'eux, dit doucement Scorpius.  
- Besoin d'eux, cracha Dorian, en secouant la tête.  
- Albus Potter est un serpentard et il est populaire. Il est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et tout le monde l'appelle le Prince de Serpentard. Il a succédé à mon père, dit Scorpius en souriant.

Dorian sourit malgré lui. Il portait une grande affection à Drago qui avait soigné son visage et avait pris soin de lui pendant toutes ces années.

-Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, rajouta Scorpius avec tristesse, nous serons sûrement des Serpentards. Je sais que les maisons Gryffondor, Serdaigles, Poufsouffle n'aimeraient pas accueillir un Malfoy, mais à Serpentard se trouvent les personnes qui pensent que les membres de ma famille sont des traitres et des lâches. Potter pourrait nous aider à les garder tranquille s'il est de notre côté.  
- Tu lui fais confiance ? demanda Nott, en se rapprochant et en passant son bras derrière Scorpius.  
- Non bien sûr que non, dit Scorpius en souriant, en se collant un peu plus au jeune homme. _C'est ça que tu veux entendre, n'est-ce pas Dorian ?_

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Dorian et ferma les yeux, réconforté par la chaleur de leur deux corps. Il était habitué à cette proximité. Nott avait sa propre chambre au château et au Manoir maintenant, mais il s'endormait souvent dans le lit de Malfoy, une jambe et un bras par-dessus son corps et son visage dans le creux de cou de Scorpius. Ils dormaient ainsi, l'un contre l'autre. Au début cela n'avait pas posé de problème à Scorpius, l'innocence de leur âge ne lui permettait pas de penser que les gestes entre eux puissent être déplacés. Mais Dorian devenait de plus en plus « expressif » et caressant. L'adolescence et ses découvertes sans doute… Scorpius le repoussait toujours avec douceur, mais Dorian souriait et lui disait que ce n'était rien, qu'il le trouvait beau et c'est tout. Et il est vrai que Scorpius était magnifique, il le savait, car tout le monde le pensait. Il en avait éprouvé de la fierté, il avait apprécié les regards et les intentions d'hommes et de femmes.  
Mais, tout avait changé l'année dernière _quand c'était arrivé_… quand l'un des professeurs qui leur enseignait la magie au château avait fait _ça.  
_Scorpius n'avait rien dit mais Nott avait deviné, quand le soir même dans la chambre, Scorpius avait tremblé quand Dorian s'était allongé près de lui et l'avait repoussé violemment. Nott était resté à ses côtés pendant qu'il pleurait, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.  
Le professeur ne revint jamais. Et Dorian et Scorpius ne parlèrent jamais de ce qui c'était passé. Mais jamais plus les caresses de Dorian ne furent « innocentes » pour Scorpius.

« Nous n'avons pas forcément besoin de Potter pour nous aider, je resterai avec toi pour te protéger tu sais ? » dit soudain Dorian en posant sa tête contre celle de Scorpius.  
Il prit la main du jeune garçon et examina la bague en argent et y posa un baiser.  
Gêné, Scorpius retira sa main et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Dorian.

« Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est te battre, tu ne sais pas négocier, tu n'es pas bon pour ça, dit Scorpius en se levant, et épousseta sa veste. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger Dorian. Arrêtes de te prendre pour mon sauveur. Tu sais que ça m'agace. »  
Il fit signe à Dorian de le suivre alors qu'il sortait du parc. Il commençait à se faire tard et il voulait rentrer.  
Dorian se mit à rire et se leva pour rejoindre Scorpius.

« Négocier ? Tu penses que Potter en est capable ? demanda-il quand il fut à la hauteur du jeune garçon. Tu as vu le regard des clients du restaurant, leur regard haineux envers nous, tu penses vraiment que ton héros sans cicatrice au front va pouvoir calmer tout ce beau monde. »

Scorpius ne dit rien et accéléra le pas pour distancer Nott. Il détestait lorsque Dorian se montrait sarcastique. Mais le garçon l'attrapa par le bras et le poussa brusquement contre une voiture moldue garée le long du trottoir où il marchait. Scorpius hoqueta sous le choc, et une fine douleur apparue dans dos. Nott s'approcha et maintint Scorpius contre la voiture pour le forcer à l'écouter.

« On nous a dit qu'on pouvait rentrer, que c'était sûr pour nous, dit-il lentement d'un air menaçant, mais rien n'a changé Scorpius. Ce sont les mêmes !

Souleva ses longues mèches noires pour découvrir la cicatrice qui défigurait son œil gauche. Les yeux de Scorpius se remplir de larmes et il les détourna. Nott recula doucement et lâcha Scorpius.

« Ce sont les mêmes, répéta-il avec tristesse, fixant le sol. Ils ont grandi c'est tout. »

Scorpius s'approcha de lui et prit son visage dans ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder.  
« C'est fini ça Dorian, lui dit-il avec tendresse, il faut que tu passes à autre chose.  
- C'est toi qui dis ça ? demanda Dorian, saisissant brusquement Scorpius par la taille et l'attira à lui. Tu as guéri, toi ? continua-t-il avant d'embrasser la gorge du jeune garçon qui se raidit et commença à se débattre, effrayé.  
- Arrêtes Dorian ! Gémit Scorpius, en essayant de le repoussant.

Nott le lâcha et recula. Malfoy tremblait. Il entoura son corps de ses bras comme pour se protéger.

-Excuses moi… mais ne me demandes pas quelque chose que tu es incapable de faire, dit Dorian.

Pendant un moment, aucun d'eux ne parlèrent, plongés dans leurs souvenirs et leurs doutes.

- On est vraiment dans un sale état, dit Scorpius avec un sourire triste.  
Dorian lui rendit son sourire. Scorpius lui prit la main et commença à marcher en l'entrainant avec lui d'un pas enjoué.  
« Tu as raison, dit –il à Dorian. Allons danser et boire, je crois qu'on en a besoin. Mais pas plus d'une heure. »

J'ai encore le contrecoup du nouvel an dans la tête et j'ai vraiment galéré à écrire ce chapitre j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié.

Le chapitre 4 concernera le départ pour Poudlard, le voyage en train, **l'attribution des maisons de Scorpius et de Dorian** (rien n'est certain en ce qui concerne les maisons je suis encore indécise, car cela influencera vraiment l'histoire et j'ai plusieurs scénarii en tête.) Vous pouvez me donner vos suggestions dans vos reviews. Où voulez-vous que Scorpius et Dorian soient placés?  
Je pensais également introduire un récit où Albus relate son entrée à Serpentard (on verra)

Je vais surement monter le rating à M. S'il vous plait **review** c'est difficile de continuer une histoire qui sera surement longue quand on ne reçoit pas de retour des personnes qui la lise.


	4. Chapter 4: Abandonnique

**Title: **Désir et Jalousie  
**Author: kill_titi **  
**Pairing:** AS/S, Albus Severus/Scorpius  
**Rating: **R maybe M later  
**Summary: Voir chapitre 1**  
**Warning(s): un peu de violence.**  
**Disclaimer: **belong to JK Rowling

**Notes de l'auteur:** Je décris dans ce long chapitre le départ et l'arrivée à Poudlard! J'ai mis beaucoup d'information dans ce chapitre.  
J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre, et je suis assez contente du résultat, j'espère qu'il vous plaira également.  
Il se découpe en plusieurs phases.  
1) Veille du Départ, 2) Plateforme 9 3/4, 3) long voyage en train, 4) arrivée à Poudlard, 5) Attribution des maisons pour Scorpius et Dorian.

Le chapitre s'intitule "Abandonnique". Il s'agit d'une maladie psychologique où l'individu vit dans la peur constante d'être abandonné. Je trouve que cela décrit assez bien Scorpius dans  
ce chapitre même si c'est une partie de sa personnalité que j'explorai de façon plus approfondie, plus avant dans l'histoire.

J'essaierai de mettre cette histoire à jour au moins une fois par semaine.

Pour l'ambiance,  
Veille de Poudlard: **Hyacinthe **de Thomas Fersen (sonne bien avec l'ambiance de la maison)  
Tout le passage du train: **Paperthin hymn** de Anberlin  
Arrivée du train à Poudlard: **Bad Things** de Jace Everett (True Blood)  
Après l'attribution des maisons: **Sweet Beliefs** de Cyann and Ben

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Abandonnique.**_

_Dimanche soir, la veille du départ pour Poudlard._

« M'man, est-ce que tu as vu mon pull noir à col roulé »  
- Oui Lily, le chat est en train de dormir dessus dans la salle à manger, cria Ginny du bas des escaliers pour que sa voix arrive à l'étage supérieur. Al, vérifie que tu as bien pris tous tes livres de cours cette fois. James, je vérifierai le contenu de ta valise avant le départ, j'ai promis au Professeur McGonagall que tu n'emmènerais pas les inventions de farces et attrapes de ton oncle à Poudlard cette année. »

Ginny était à bout de souffle. Trois enfants et chaque année le départ pour Poudlard transformait la maison en usine à gaz sur le point d'exploser. A la veille du départ, tout le monde s'activait pour retrouver ses affaires.

« Chaque année, on dit qu'on commencera à faire les valises le vendredi soir pour être tranquille le weekend, dit –elle en s'affalant dans le fauteuil vert près de la cheminée.  
- Et chaque année on s'y prend à la dernière minute, » fit remarquer Harry qui s'était lui aussi réfugié dans le salon pour échapper au branlebas de combat de l'étage d'au-dessus.

Albus revérifia pour la cinq fois le contenu de sa valise. Il avait tous ces livres, pour les cours obligatoires, potions, défenses contre les forces du mal, sortilèges et métamorphoses. A la fin de sa deuxième année, il avait choisi l'étude de Moldus parce qu'il adorait les technologies moldues et Divination. Il a vite découvert qu'il s'agissait du cours le plus assommant qu'il n'est jamais connu. Il vérifia ensuite l'ensemble de son uniforme, de la robe ornée de bandes vertes et de l'écusson de Serpentard à la cravate rayée. Et enfin, les jeans qu'il adorait porter, t-shirts, pulls et sous-vêtements. Tout était là. Il plaça également dans sa valise des magazines sur les parutions des derniers balais et des revues de sport qui se mettaient à jour automatiquement, pour suivre les résultats de son équipe de Quidditch.  
Mais alors qu'il cherchait son exemplaire de « Quidditch Games++ » il se rendit compte que celui-ci avait disparu. Il poussa un râle de frustration, et sans hésiter, se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère.

Il trouva celui-ci affalé sur son lit au côté de Lily, tous deux occupés à lire un magazine people.  
« Vous ne devriez pas lire ça, c'est dans ce genre de magazine qu'on trouve les pires saloperies sur notre famille, dit-il en s'approchant du bureau de son frère, espérant y apercevoir sa revue de sport.  
- Tu m'étonnes, répondit sa jeune sœur, James est encore dedans.  
- Ah ouais ? demanda Albus en se tournant vers son frère.  
- Oui un peu, à cause de la crise que m'a tapé Kathleen hier au club quand je l'ai quitté, dit-James, mais ils parlent surtout de Scorpius et de son nouveau petit-ami.  
Albus se figea, une étrange sensation traversait sa colonne vertébrale et une douleur sourde apparue au creux de son ventre.  
« Un nouveau petit ami ?  
- Ouais regarde, » dit-Lily en arrachant le magazine des mains de son frère et en le tendant à Albus. Celui le prit et examina la photo en première page.

Le magazine datait d'aujourd'hui. Scorpius était visible au premier plan. Il avait un verre à la main et était assis sur les genoux d'un jeune homme qui embrassait son épaule. Albus reconnut tout de suite l'individu, c'était un acteur anglais connu dans le monde des Sorciers, Adam Rice. Albus n'était pas surpris. Scorpius était connu pour avoir des relations avec des personnalités très en vogue et des célébrités et sa préférence concernait les beaux jeunes hommes.

« Il sort avec lui, vous croyez ? demanda Lily à ses deux frères en reprenant la revue que lui tendait Albus.  
-L'amour de Lily sort avec Malfoy ! Jalouse sœurette ? demanda James en riant.  
-Tu dis n'importe quoi, dit la jeune fille, en lançant le magazine dans la tête de son frère. Et même si c'était le cas, Malfoy ne garde jamais une relation. La seule qui aurait pu être sérieuse c'était celle avec Lev Danilovich et elle a duré quoi ? Deux semaines ?

Albus se souvenait très bien de ce scandale. Lev Danilovich était un grand joueur de Quidditch. En Mai dernier, les Malfoy vinrent assister à la Coupe de Quidditch du Monde des Sorciers, sans doute pour anticiper leur rentrée dans le Monde des Sorciers. Lors de l'évènement, Scorpius fit un pari avec la nouvelle star de l'équipe russe de Quidditch pendant le match le plus important contre l'équipe anglaise.  
Le pari était simple : « si tu gagnes, je te laisserai me sauter »… et l'équipe russe gagna avec une victoire écrasante.  
Lev et Scorpius restèrent ensemble deux semaines et le Russe semblait très attaché à Malfoy mais celui-ci mit fin à sa relation avec le jeune joueur assez rapidement. Lev fut dévasté par cette rupture, et écœuré par Scorpius, qui en fait, il l'avoua plus tard, ne l'avait jamais laissé le toucher.

« Malfoy est un petit con, dit James en regardant la photo, il s'amuse avec les mecs, leur promet pleins de choses puis les jette en ne leur donnant rien. Il me dégoute.  
- Alors que toi James tu tiens toujours tes promesses, dit Lily, quand tu dis à quelqu'un que tu vas la ou le sauter, tu le fais forcément. Le problème c'est que tu le promets à un peu trop de personnes.  
-T'as pas une valise à faire l'emmerdeuse ? rétorqua son frère en la poussant du lit avec son pied. Lily lui fit un doigt en souriant et sortie de la pièce.  
« J'adore ma sœur », dit James en riant et se tourna vers Albus, « t'es venu pour quelque chose ?  
- Ouais, mon « Quidditch Games ++ »…  
- Dans ma valise qui est fermée, l'interrompit James, tu l'auras à Poudlard.  
- N'oublies pas de me le rendre, soupira Albus en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
- Hey Al, attends. »  
James se leva et s'approcha de son frère  
« T'as pensé à ce que je t'ai dit ? De rester loin de Malfoy ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, car la porte était restée ouverte.  
- James, pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? Ouais j'y ai pensé mais je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'approcherais de Malfoy ? s'exaspéra Albus.  
- Parce que j'ai vu comment tu le regardes. Avec son physique, il attire l'attention ce môme et toi, tu fais partie des gens qui le regardent _un peu trop_. Et je t'ai dit, si les choses tournent mal il ne faut pas que tu sois dans le mauvais camp.  
- Tu délires, je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances ou ce que tu sais, mais tu devrais faire gaffe parce que si les « choses tournent mal » comme tu dis, je n'hésiterais pas à en parler à Papa. Et les préjugés à la con il apprécie moyennement.  
- Je suis dans rien du tout Al, » dit calmement James. Il sourit et posa les deux sur les épaules de son frère, en approchant son visage du sien. « Je t'avertis c'est tout. Ce serait con que tu te retrouves seul alors que Malfoy n'en vaut pas la peine. Ne te fais pas d'illusion. Jamais il ne sera proche d'un Potter. »  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda Albus, mal à l'aise de la proximité de son frère qui était plus grand que lui. Il se sentait dominé.  
-Oh je le sais, dit James en relâchant son frère. Il se rallongea sur le lit et reprit le magazine. Je n'oublierais pas de te rendre ta revue quand on sera rentré au château, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »  
Albus resta quelques instants figé à examiner son frère puis sortit de la chambre.  
James regardait encore la photo de Scorpius et passa doucement les doigts sur son image.

« _Tu vas me le payer_ » murmura-t-il avant d'arracher la page, de la chiffonner et de marquer un panier dans la poubelle de bureau.

* * *

_King's Cross Station, lundi matin_

Il faisait exceptionnel froid and humide en ce lundi 1er septembre et la plateforme 9 ¾ était bondée de jeunes sorciers et de leur famille, de valises et d'animaux de compagnies. L'express pour Poudlard était déjà à quai mais il n'était pas encore onze heures. Certains étudiants montaient à bord du train et s'agglutinaient aux fenêtres pour faire des signes à leur famille, d'autres restaient à quai pour profiter de derniers moments avec leurs parents qu'ils ne reverraient pas avant les vacances de décembre.

Sur le départ, les Potter et Weasley partageaient leurs derniers instants en famille.

« N'oubliez pas de passer nos amitiés à Neville et Hagrid… et au professeur McGonagall et professeur Slughorn », dit Harry en lançant un sort sur les valises de Lily pour les rendre plus légères.  
- Cette année c'est au tour d'Hugo de passer le bonjour à Poudlard, dit Rose soulagée que son fardeau de l'année dernière soit passé.  
-Teddy prendra le train avec nous ?  
-Non Hugo, répondit Hermione à son fils, Teddy est déjà à Poudlard depuis hier comme tous les autres professeurs.  
- Il sera responsable d'une maison ? » demanda Hugo qui triait ses cartes chocogrenouilles dans l'espoir de pouvoir échanger celles qu'il avait en double pour finir sa collection.  
«Non certaine pas, s'exclama Ron, c'est déjà incroyable qu'il soit professeur de sortilèges à 22 ans même s'il est très talentueux. »  
James se tourna vers son frère et lui murmura :  
« Si Teddy croit que je vais lui donner du « Monsieur Lupin » il se goure complètement. »  
Le jeune homme vit alors que les adultes avaient entendu ces paroles et le regardaient les sourcils froncés.  
« Quoi ?, dit James en haussant les épaule, « non mais c'est vrai, le type qui mettait des grenouilles mortes dans mes chaussures quand j'avais 10 ans va être mon professeur de sortilèges. Je ne vais quand même pas le prendre au sérieux ! »

A ce moment, un groupe de jeunes sorcières passèrent à côté d'eux, en lançant des regards langoureux aux deux frères Potters.

« Je sens que cette année va me plaire » murmura James en regardant les jeunes filles s'éloigner.

Il sentit la main de sa mère le frapper derrière la tête avant même d'entendre sa voix.  
« Concentre-toi sur tes B.U.S.E, James. On attend des résultats plus que satisfaisants de ta part »dit Ginny d'une voix ferme où on discernait pourtant une pointe d'amusement.

James grommelait quand quelque chose attira son regard. Albus sut tout de suite ce qu'avait vu son frère et suivit son regard.  
Les Malfoy étaient là, Scorpius et ses parents, ainsi que Dorian et son père.  
Ils restaient un peu à l'écart des autres sorciers, et les personnes qui passaient laissaient une certaine distance entre eux et la famille et ne manquaient pas de leur lancer des regards soupçonneux.

« Curieux comme réaction, remarqua Ginny, ce ne sont pas les premiers enfants de Mangemorts à aller à Poudlard, les rejetons de Macnair et Goyle y sont aussi.  
-C'est la venue de Malfoy qui les intrigue, dit Ron. Après tout, Lucius était le chef des Mangemorts et Drago le plus jeune serviteur de Voldemort.  
- Nott est venu accompagner son fils, remarqua Harry. J'aurais cru qu'il serait resté à l'écart.  
- Sa mère n'est pas venue ? demanda Ginny.  
- Elle est morte, elle était alcoolique, dit Ron. »

Rose se tourna vers son père visiblement choquée et demanda si l'alcool l'avait tué.  
« Si on veut, répondit Harry, alors qu'elle était ivre, elle est tombée dans la salle de bain et s'est cogné la tête contre le rebord du lavabo. Elle était trop soule pour comprendre la gravité de sa blessure. Elle a mis une serviette autour de sa tête avant d'aller se coucher et elle s'est vidée de son sang pendant la nuit. Je crois que Dorian était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir. »

_Quelle mort stupide,_ se dit Albus malgré lui.  
Il regardait Dorian qui semblait totalement indifférent au monde qui l'entourait, les mains dans les poches de son uniforme, le dos droit. Son père se tenait à ses côtés. C'était un homme brun et grand, il aurait pu être beau, mais son teint était blafard, presque maladif lui enlevait tout éclat. Non loin de lui se trouvait la mère de Scorpius, une belle femme il était vrai, mais il émanait de sa personne une froideur déconcertante. Drago Malfoy discutait avec son fils, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.  
Soudain Drago Malfoy tourna la tête vers lui croisa son regard, et Albus rougit et détourna les yeux.

« Si quelque chose ne va pas, appelles moi tout de suite. »  
« Je sais papa mais ça ira, tu verras. »  
« Et même s'il ne se passe rien, écris-moi. »

Drago Malfoy regarda son fils de 14 ans dans son uniforme de Poudlard. Il était heureux et fier car Scorpius avait sa place à Poudlard, comme tous les Malfoy, et il avait eu honte de le priver de cet honneur pendant trois ans, même si ce fut pour son bien. Mais maintenant à l'heure du départ, il avait peur. Les regards ne lui avaient pas échappé, les gens qui les bousculaient « par accident » non plus. Et Scorpius n'avait pas la carrure pour se battre. Il lui ressemblait, mais il avait pris le corps svelte de sa mère, et de longues jambes. Il était trop ravissant pour que ce soit un avantage. Il pensait que c'était un nouveau fardeau de plus à porter pour le jeune garçon. Ses os était menus, ses poignets fragiles et ses doigts fins. S'il y avait une bagarre… il ne gagnerait pas.  
_Heureusement qu'il sait courir très très vite, se dit-il._

Il tira doucement sur les cheveux de son fils pour lui pencher la tête en arrière.  
« Pas de maquillage aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Scorpius sourit et pinça la main de son père pour que celui-ci le lâche. « Tu te tiendras tranquille ?».  
Scorpius ne répondit pas. Drago avait toléré tous les excès de son fils tant qu'ils avaient vécu en sécurité, pensant que les frasques de Scorpius et Dorian étaient une sorte de crise d'identité puisque ceux-ci étaient forcés de vivre loin des leurs la plupart du temps et ne se sentaient pas totalement à l'aise dans le monde moldu. Il avait expliqué aux deux jeunes gens qu'il attendait une autre attitude de leur part depuis qu'ils étaient de retour.  
La publication d'une photo de Scorpius la veille ne l'avait pas rassuré…

« Papa, ils nous regardent, » dit Scorpius en indiquant discrètement le clan Potter-Weasley de la tête.  
Drago se tourna et reconnut des visages familiers. Il les salua rapidement, puis se détourna.  
« Beaucoup trop de têtes rousses… dit-il à Scorpius, je ne devrais pas être surpris, ils ont toujours eu tendance à se multiplier rapidement. Et je crois que Weasley commence à avoir des cheveux blancs. Vivre avec Granger ça doit user sans doute… »  
« Tu sais, j'ai parlé avec Albus Potter », dit brusquement Scorpius.  
Drago fut surpris par la soudaine révélation de son fils, non parce que l'information était incroyable –quoi que la pointe qui s'était formé dans son estomac n'était pas très agréable-, mais parce que Scorpius semblait y attacher de l'importance.  
-Vraiment ? dit-t-il finalement. Et que t'as dit le jeune Potter ?  
-Il a dit qu'il n'était pas mon ennemi. »  
_Intéressant…_ Drago regarda Albus. Le jeune garçon ressemblait beaucoup à son père à son âge. Avec quelques changements cependant. Albus était mieux nourrit et n'avait pas le corps assez maigre d'Harry Potter. Il n'avait pas non plus la célèbre cicatrice imprimée sur le front, ni de lunette. Et il semblait plus réfléchit et plus doux.  
_Un beau jeune homme,_ admit Drago avec réticence…  
« Un Serpentard il parait ? »  
Scorpius acquiesça.  
« Les Potter sont des aimants à problème, soupira Drago, mais ce ne sont pas des menteurs. S'il t'a dit cela, alors crois-le.»

Scorpius hocha la tête, un sourire discret sur les lèvres.  
En observant son fils, Drago eu la désagréable impression d'avoir donné son consentement à quelque chose qui le dépasser.

Le train siffla soudain, et le cœur de Drago se serra ; c'était le départ.  
Dorian se tourna vers son père, qui lui posa la main sur les cheveux avec douceur, mais ne fit aucun geste de plus vers lui, _comme toujours_.  
Il se tourna alors vers Drago qui posa les mains sur ses épaules en un geste de réconfort.  
« N'oublies pas de vivre et de t'amuser Dorian, tu ne pars pas en guerre, tu vas dans une école.» Dorian sourit et hocha la tête. Drago lui emprisonna le visage dans ses mains, et déposa un baiser sur son front, puis le relâcha. Dorian prit sa valise et celle de Scorpius et se dirigea vers le train.

Astoria déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fils, et lui souhaita bon voyage, sans plus de cérémonie; feindre l'affection était fatiguant après tout. Malfoy se retourna vers son père et celui-ci le prit dans ses bras. Le train siffla une nouvelle fois et Drago lâcha son fils et le poussa vers le train. Scorpius rejoignit Dorian qui l'attendait devant la porte ouverte du compartiment et ils montèrent ensemble, alors même que le train commençait à avancer.

Nott et Astoria quittaient déjà la plateforme. Drago attendait que le train disparaisse totalement, quand il aperçut Blaise Zabini qui s'approchait.  
Celui-ci le salua d'un signe de tête.  
« C'est dur de laisser partir ses mômes, » dit-il.  
Drago acquiesça mais ne répondit pas.  
« Ça ira tu verras, continua Zabini, il ne sera pas seul. Nott et mon fils sont là. Et les autres aussi.  
-Je sais…  
-Je t'offre un verre ?  
-A onze heures ? »  
Blaise osa les épaules.  
-Okay.

* * *

_L'express pour Poudlard._

« Tu vas voir si tes vipères ont passé un bon été ? »  
« Vas jouer avec tes chatons débiles James. »  
James éclata de rire et lança un clin d'œil joueur à son frère, avant de rejoindre Ross Finnigan et sa bande de Gryffondor. C'était comme cela que son frère et lui fonctionnait, avec une rivalité qui restait saine.

Albus se dirigea vers le wagon que les Serpentards s'étaient attribués, et que personne ne leur disputait d'ailleurs. Il voulait voir son équipe, en particulier les deux principaux poursuiveurs. Les essais n'étaient pas encore passés mais contrairement au règlement, Albus savait déjà qui il désirait dans son équipe. Et puis, il avait vu Scorpius entrer dans le compartiment des Serpentards…  
Les autres étudiants le saluaient sur son passage, et des filles le regardaient avec insistance, avant de rire doucement entre elles, gênées. Albus sourit malgré lui, même s'il savait qu'elles fantasmaient beaucoup sur son père quand elles le regardaient.

Il entra enfin dans le wagon des Serpentards. Alors même qu'il permettrait la voiture, Kyle Goyle lui lança un regard noir, et cracha dans l'allée, haineux. Albus détestait ce type et sa bande qui donnait mauvaise réputation aux Serpentards. Les pourris dont parlait James, c'était eux. Des « pur sangs » dégénérés, et la consanguinité n'avait pas amélioré leurs talents magiques. Et cet imbécile était le fruit de l'union de Gregory Goyle et Pansy Parkinson, des individus que les adultes de sa famille avaient bien connu.

Linz Carlson et Aaron Briani, les futurs poursuiveurs vinrent tous de suite à sa rencontre, fusillant Goyle du regard, qui finit par les ignorer. Ils parlèrent de l'été et de leur match à venir quand Albus aperçut Victor Zabini qui discutait avec Dorian Nott.  
Albus songea un instant à les ignorer mais Victor s'approcha pour lui serrer la main :  
« Hey Potter, alors comment s'est passé l'été ?  
-Parfait, mais Poudlard m'a manqué. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été nommé préfet cette année.  
-Ouais, je ne sais pas si c'est un cadeau en 5ème année avec les B.U.S.E en juin. Au fait, voici Dorian Nott, il sera en 5ème année aussi. Nott, t'as dû entendre parler d'Albus Potter ?  
-De nom seulement, répondit Dorian, le regard brillant, comme tout le monde. »  
Et à la surprise d'Albus, il lui tend la main. Albus hésita un instant et tendit la sienne.  
- Ravi de te rencontrer, dit Albus en lui serrant.  
- De même, répondit Dorian poliment, mais la force qu'il mettait dans sa main n'avait rien en commun avec son ton doucereux.  
_Il va me broyer les doigts_….  
Dorian le lâcha finalement, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
« On aura l'occasion de se reparler Potter, pour les essais de Quidditch par exemple ».  
_Nous y voilà…_  
«Tu veux jouer ? Parfait, je te mettrais sur les listes de Serpentard, après l'attribution de ta maison. »  
Nott hocha à la tête, satisfait, puis se tourna vers Victor. Albus s'éclipsa avec soulagement.  
Il traversa le wagon et trouva enfin Malfoy dans l'un des compartiments du fond. Il avait ouvert la fenêtre et fumait une cigarette moldue. Calme, il regardait le paysage défiler.

Quand Albus ouvrit le compartiment, il sursauta, et dans un geste de panique, il jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre.  
« Oh c'est toi ! Arrêtes de me faire peur » s'exclama le jeune garçon en reconnaissant le nouvel arrivant.  
« Désolé, dit Albus en souriant, je crois que j'ai pris l'habitude de te surprendre.  
-C'est malin, j'ai cru que tu étais un préfet ou je ne sais quoi et j'ai jeté ma clope. »  
Albus se mit à rire devant l'air réellement déçu du garçon.  
« Ne te crois pas sauver parce que ce n'est que moi, je pourrais te dénoncer, tu sais ? »dit-il en entrant dans le compartiment.  
Scorpius tourna doucement la tête vers lui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres:  
« Essaies seulement Potter, lui dit-il d'un ton de défi.  
- Tu me menaces ? demanda Albus en riant, joueur, et s'installa en face de lui.

Scorpius sourit et mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure mais ne répondit pas. Il était un peu surprit de l'audace et de l'assurance de Potter, amusé aussi.  
A Poudlard, Potter était dans son élément et il était très différent du jeune garçon hésitant qu'il avait rencontré au restaurant. Mais rien d'autre n'avait changé, les mêmes yeux verts brillants, des cheveux noirs en bataille, un visage viril mais tendre, et des lèvres généreuses… Il était beau.  
Il se rendit soudain compte que Potter le regardait pendant qu'il l'étudiait et il se mit à rougir, chose assez honteuse, car un Malfoy ne rougit pas !  
Décidé à le cacher, il chercha dans sa poche de pantalon une autre cigarette, qu'il alluma de la pointe de sa baguette.  
« Tu en fumes beaucoup ? »  
Scorpius sourit en exhalant la fumée.  
« Non, sauf quand on me fait peur et que je les jette par la fenêtre sans les avoir terminé, là forcément le compte augmente. »  
Albus ricana doucement, mais baissa la tête en un signe de repentir, ce qui fit sourire Scorpius qui continua :  
« Je fume moins depuis que je suis rentrée, et en soirée surtout. De toute façon je doute que je puisse en trouver à Poudlard, je profite des derniers moments de plaisir.  
- Tu peux trouver n'importe quoi à Poudlard, dit Albus en lui lança un clin d'œil, et tu peux expérimenter pas mal de chose, alors ne t'inquiète pour tes « moments de plaisirs ».

Quelque chose dans les yeux d'Albus le troubla, et Scorpius passa doucement la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.  
-C'est bon à savoir, dit-il enfin, décidé à ignorer les sous-tendus que son esprit méfiant décelait dans le discours d'Albus.

Potter se leva de son siège et se plaça en face de lui. Il prit la cigarette de sa main et la porta à ses lèvres en regardant Scorpius dans les yeux. Une fois de plus, Scorpius se perdit dans ses pupilles émeraude. Il détourna les siens.  
Albus souffla une longue pouffée et sourit :  
« Tu ne soutiens jamais le regard ? »  
Scorpius était sur le point de répliquer, mais la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement et Goyle entra, flanquait deux autres types.

« Hey Malfoy, t'as vu ça ? » dit-il en lançant une page chiffonnée d'un magazine sur les genoux de Malfoy.  
Albus devina tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Malfoy déplia la page : c'était la photo de lui et d'Adam Rice, qui avait été publiée la veille.  
« Et ce n'est pas la photo la plus vulgaire qui circule sur toi. Tu as déjà une sacré réputation de «garce», avant même d'avoir franchi les portes de Poudlard. »

Malfoy resta impassible en regardant la photo. Puis il se leva et s'approcha lentement de Kyle Goyle, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit assez proche pour l'entendre respirer. La proximité semblait mettre Goyle mal à l'aise, troublé par le visage de Scorpius à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Laisses-moi t'expliquer quelque chose Goyle, dit Scorpius d'une voix douce, presque sensuelle, cette photo n'est pas vulgaire, elle est indiscrète. Ce qui est vulgaire en revanche, c'est lorsque ta chienne de mère fait des avances à mon père dès qu'elle a un peu bu, alors ton papa est juste à côté. »

Goyle pâlit soudain, puis son visage devint rouge de colère la seconde suivante.  
Enragé, il chargea sur Scorpius qui se jeta rapidement contre la fenêtre du compartiment,… alors qu'Albus s'interposait entre lui et Goyle, ce qui lui valut de prendre sa droite massive en plein visage.  
Fou de douleur, Albus resta penché en avant, les mains sur sa bouche et son nez qui saignaient abondamment.

« Ce n'est pas toi que je visais Potter » gémit Goyle qui recula, visiblement choqué d'avoir frappé le capitaine de Serpentard. Ces amis avaient déjà quitté le compartiment, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

La souffrance était insupportable, et Albus ne parvenait plus à voir distinctement, son cerveau n'enregistrait que la souffrance. Son nez était sans doute cassé. Il palpa la poche de sa veste, y trouva sa baguette et visa son visage avant de murmurer une incantation. Un lourd craquement se fit entendre et une nouvelle douleur atroce parcourut son visage. Puis son nez, auparavant fracturé, fut moins douloureux.  
Alors que sa vision revenait, il sentit des mains tendres se poser sur ses épaules, le forçant à s'allonger sur la baquette du compartiment. Ces mêmes mains essayaient de retirer les siennes de son visage.

« Laisses-moi regarder » dit une voix douce. C'était la voix de Scorpius. Il cligna des yeux et pu enfin le distinguer. Il était penché au-dessus de lui et déchirait une serviette en larges morceaux. Il en prit un, le roula puis pris sa baguette et la pointa sur le tissu avant de murmurer « Aqua pareo ».  
Il posa alors le morceau de serviette humide sur les lèvres d'Albus. La sensation était piquante, ses lèvres devaient être fendues.

« Tu es moins rapide que Dorian, » constata Scorpius en riant doucement.  
« Désolé si je ne sais pas me battre comme lui », dit amèrement Albus, alors qui se détendait sous les attentions de Scorpius, « J'ai moins d'entrainement sans doute.  
- Tu t'es bien débrouillé tout de même », lui dit Scorpius, avec un sourire.

Il prit un autre morceau de serviette, murmura la même formule pour humidifier le tissu et essaya à nouveau d'enlever le sang du visage d'Albus.

« Mais toi tu n'aurais pas pu encaisser le coup que je me suis pris », dit Albus alors que Scorpius enlevait les lignes de sang sur sa joue, « pourquoi tu l'as provoqué alors que tu n'aurais jamais pu te battre avec lui. »

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche et sembla sur le point de répondre, mais se résigna.  
« Quoi ? demanda Albus, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? »

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Il continuait à nettoyer le sang, le regard un peu triste.  
Albus repoussa sa main et se redressa soudain et le regard dure. Il fixait Scorpius, qui se tenait encore à genoux, à côté de la banquette.

« Tu l'as fait exprès. Tu savais que j'allais m'interposer, dit-il sèchement, tu l'as provoqué, tu l'as rendu fou de rage, mais tu t'en fichais car tu savais que tu ne serais pas blessé ! »  
- Je n'en savais rien ! » dit Scorpius. Il se leva et jeta la serviette sur le siège à côté d'Albus. Il recula et s'assit sur la banquette qui faisait face au jeune Potter. « Je n'en savais rien, répéta-t-il sans le regarder, j'espérais que tu le fasses. » Il semblait fragile à nouveau, faussement fragile.  
- Génial, dit-Albus en prenant le tissu que Scorpius avait laissé pour s'essuyer ses lèvres sanglantes, alors toi tu te permets d'avoir une grande gueule et c'est les autres qui encaissent les coups.  
-Personne ne t'obligeait à intervenir ! s'énerva Scorpius.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse ? demanda Albus hors de lui, que je le regarde te cogner sans rien faire ?  
-Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'il me frappe ? cria soudain Scorpius en se levant, tremblant, les yeux brillants, je ne t'ai rien demandé, tu as agis parce que tu l'as voulu, ne me reproches pas tes choix Potter !

Albus ricana, sans humour. Il se leva en fixant Scorpius, désabusé. Sa bouche était encore emplit de sang et il cracha par terre. Il s'approcha de lui, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. S'il se penchait un peu, il pourrait l'embrasser…

La respiration de Scorpius s'accéléra, et Albus se rendit compte qu'il tremblait.  
« Je veux bien t'aider, dit-il, mais je ne suis pas ton jouet, ni ton bouclier humain. Quand tu auras appris à respecter ce genre de chose, viens me voir. »  
Avec cela, il ouvrit la porte du compartiment et sortit.

Scorpius resta debout pendant un moment, seul à fixer le vide. Une étrange et amère sensation emplissait son ventre. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il se tourna soudain, croyant que Potter revenait mais c'était Dorian qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le sourire aux lèvres.

« T'as vu ? dit-il en s'affalant sur la banquette, Potter s'est fait cassé la figure ».  
Scorpius soupira en s'asseyant à ses côtés, avant de mettre sa tête dans ses mains.  
« J'aimerais bien savoir qui lui a refait le portrait, rajouta Dorian.  
-C'est Goyle, dit Scorpius à travers ses mains.  
- Okay, dit Nott doucement, et tu le sais parce que…?  
- Tu as vu Nicolas? le coupa Scorpius, désireux de couper court à la conversation.  
Nott le regarda, suspicieux, mais enchaina :  
« Non je n'ai pas vu ton cousin, il est avec d'autres Gryffondor. Bizarre de se dire qu'un Greengrass a pactisé avec les lions. J'aurais voulu le voir avant qu'on arrive, il y a des bouquins qu'il ne m'a pas rendus, et je ne veux pas aller les chercher dans la Tour des Gryffondors - c'est quoi ça ? » Nott se pencha et ramassa la page de magazine qui gisait à ses pieds.  
« C'est Goyle qui l'a amené, expliqua Scorpius, c'est de cette photo que mon père nous a parlé hier. Goyle a dit qu'il y'en a d'autres qui circulent. »  
Dorian regarda la photo, puis la déchira, en petits coupons, qu'il jeta par terre.  
« Une de moins ». Il s'adossa au siège et attira Scorpius à lui.

* * *

_Poudlard, au soir de la première nuit de Septembre_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Al ? »  
Albus venait à peine de sortir du train quand il croisa James. Il grimaça quand son frère lui saisit le menton pour examiner son visage meurtri.  
« Il s'est battu avec Kyle Goyle, expliqua Rose qui tenait les mouchoirs ensanglantés d'Albus.  
- Cet imbécile a frappé un peu fort, » expliqua Albus en passant machinalement le bout la langue sur ses lèvres coupées.  
James le lâcha, et soupira. « J'espère que tu lui as mis une bonne raclée.  
- Non pas vraiment » dit Albus, puis en rencontrant le regard interloqué de son frère, il ajouta: « le coup n'était pas pour moi, okay ? Disons que je me suis interposé à un moment critique.  
- Interposé… répéta James, pour qui ? »

Albus était sur le point de répondre quand il entendit des murmures et des ricanements derrière lui. Scorpius était sorti du train, et Nott se tenait près de lui. Ils traversaient le quai, suivit des regards et des sifflements d'étudiants.

« Hey Malfoy, je ne suis pas un acteur mais j'adorerais que tu t'asseyes sur mes genoux » lança un sixième année, dont les amis riaient.  
Dorian se crispa mais Scorpius posa une main sur son bras. Il se tourna vers le type et lui répliqua « Si tu veux, et pendant ce temps Nott apprendra à ta copine ce que c'est qu'un vrai mec».  
Eclat de rires.  
Le sixième année, furieux, commençait à s'avancer vers Scorpius, et Dorian serrait déjà les poings, quand Hagrid apparut au milieu de la foule des élèves. Bien qu'il ne fût pas conscient de la tension du groupe, sa seule présence interrompit toute violence. Le sixième année recula et mima « plus tard» avec ses lèvres, en regardant Scorpius d'un œil sombre et en ignorant superbement Dorian. Hagrid indiqua les bateaux aux premiers années alors que les autres étudiants se dirigèrent vers les calèches.  
Dorian et Scorpius montèrent dans une des calèches et Scorpius fut surpris de s'apercevoir que Potter et une Weasley étaient montés dans la même calèche… ainsi que James Potter.  
Celui-ci le regarda fixement, sans que son visage ne trahisse aucune émotion, et Scorpius soutint son regard, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi indifférents que ceux de James.  
_Oui je me souviens de toi._  
Potter esquissa un sourire en coin, visiblement satisfait. Et détourna le regard.

C'est alors que Malfoy aperçut le château. Il ne dit rien mais son visage trahit son émerveillement.

« C'est beau n'est-ce- pas ? » Scorpius se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait parlé. Elle continua : « c'est dommage que vous n'ayez pas pu faire le voyage des premières années en bateaux, c'est encore plus impressionnant ». Scorpius lui sourit mais ne répondit rien. Elle lui tendit la main. « Je m'appelle Rose Weasley. Je suis en 4ème année à Serdaigle. ». Scorpius lui serra la main. « Scorpius Malfoy, 4ème année et sans doute à Serpentard ». Il se tourna alors vers Dorian, qui ignorait la conversation, et semblait déterminé à ne pas y prendre part. Il soupira, le montra du pouce et ajouta « ça c'est Dorian Nott». Rose lui sourit.

Elle tenait à la main des tissus mouillés de sang et Scorpius ressentit à nouveau cette fine douleur dans le creux du ventre. Il se tourna alors vers Albus. Celui-ci le regardait, son visage beau malgré les lèvres fendues et un peu bleuté sur le côté gauche. Scorpius lui sourit timidement, mais Albus détourna le regard, l'air troublé. Blessé, Scorpius se détourna et se concentra sur le paysage.

Arrivé au château, la directrice Mc Gonagall demanda à Nott et Malfoy d'attendre que les autres élèves soient rentrés dans la grande salle, avant d'y pénétrer eux-mêmes. Le choixpeau leur attribuera leur maison avant les premières pour que ceux-ci n'aient pas longtemps à attendre. Quand tous les élèves eurent pénétré dans le château, la directrice les amena dans la Grande Salle. A peine entrés, Scorpius et Dorian levèrent les yeux au plafond, un plafond magique, comme le leur avait raconté Drago, qui représentait une magnifique nuit étoilée. Mais en baissant les yeux, la réalité était toute autre. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur eux.

Malgré lui, Scorpius eu un mouvement de recul, un désir brulant de s'enfuir de ces lieux, mais Dorian, sentant sa peur lui saisit la main, et lui caressa doucement le dos de ses doigts avec son pouce.

La directrice, derrière un pupitre où était sculpté un hibou d'or, leur fit signe d'approcher.

Dorian, tenant toujours la main de Scorpius, traversa la salle sous les regards et les murmures des autres élèves, et ils s'arrêtèrent aux bas des marches. En haut des escaliers, devant les tables où siégeaient les professeurs, se trouvait un tabouret. Le professeur Londubat entra alors dans la grande salle, portant le Choixpeau Magique, suivi de tous les premiers années. Il monta les escaliers et attendit à côté du tabouret.

« C'est à vous monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes le premier » dit le professeur McGonagall.  
Scorpius respira profondément alors que Nott le tira doucement par la main pour le mener vers les escaliers. Quand sa main quitta la sienne, il se sentit vide, et nauséeux. Il arrivait près du siège et s'y assis. Le professeur Londubat posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, mais alors même que celui-ci effeurait son crâne, il cria : SERPENTARD !

Soulagé, Scorpius respira profondément comme si ses poumons n'avaient pas fonctionné depuis les dix dernières minutes. Aucun applaudissement ne se fit entendre mais il regarda Dorian avec un sourire et croisa le regard de Potter, assis à la table des Serpentards, qui inclina légèrement la tête pour le féliciter.

« Monsieur Nott, s'il vous plait, » dit McGonagall en indiquant le tabouret.  
Scorpius descendit les escaliers mais ne rejoignit pas sa nouvelle maison et s'arrêta au bas des marches pour attendre Nott. Il se retourna pour regarder Dorian s'asseoir. Le professeur Londubat déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

Scorpius s'attendait à ce que l'attribution soit rapide comme elle l'avait été pour lui. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était trop long. Dorian, qui avait été maître de lui-même jusqu'ici, sembla brusquement mal à l'aise et inquiet et parut plongé dans une lutte intérieure et silencieuse. C'est alors que Scorpius comprit : Dorian essayait de négocier avec le Choixpeau.

Soudain, Dorian pâlit, et il soupira : « non…. »  
Et le Choixpeau s'exclama : GRYFFONDOR !

« Non ! » s'écria Dorian. Il lança son bras au-dessus de sa tête et attrapa la bouche du chapeau et y enfonça ses ongles. Il l'arracha de sa tête et le jeta violemment à terre. Toute l'assemblée se figea de terreur et les premiers années crièrent.

« Arrêtes Dorian !» Scorpius se précipita vers Nott, et l'enserra de ses bras minces pour l'empêcher de piétiner le Chapeau avec fureur. Les étudiants commençaient à s'exciter et à se lever. McGonagall demanda le calme avec force et Londubat ramassa le chapeau piétiné.

Quand la salle redevint silencieuse, le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers les deux nouveaux arrivants :  
« Le choix du Choixpeau magique est sans appel monsieur Nott et aucun excès de rage ne pourra y changer quoi que ce soit. Cependant elle vous permet d'obtenir votre première retenue. A la prochaine démonstration de fureur, je retirerai également des points à la maison Gryffondor. Maintenant Monsieur Nott veuillez rejoindre votre maison. Vous aussi monsieur Malfoy. »

Dorian acquiesça doucement, vaincu. Il respirait rapidement.  
Il posa ses mains sur les bras de Scorpius qui entouraient encore sa taille. Celui-ci lâcha prise. Ils descendirent les escaliers ensemble, les doigts entrelacés. Autour d'eux, s'élevaient les murmures.  
Scorpius se demanda s'il avait un jour était seul ? Quand dans sa vie, Dorian n'avait-il pas été avec lui ? Scorpius ne s'en souvenait même pas. La panique lui serra soudain la poitrine et respirer lui sembla difficile.  
Arrivée au centre de l'allée, Dorian aperçut Nicolas Greengrass et Sally Macnair qui lui faisaient signe de s'asseoir avec eux, à la table des Gryffondor. Scorpius le poussa doucement vers eux, les mains tremblantes.  
Dorian se tourna vers lui, et Scorpius lui donna son sourire le plus rassurant, sans effet. Nott ne lui rendit pas son sourire, il porta sa main à ses lèvres et embrassa sa bague d'argent puis il se pencha pour lui murmurer « Restes avec Potter ». Il lui lâcha la main, et s'éloigna.  
Scorpius, seul, se retourna alors vers la table des Serpentards, et chercha parmi les regards qui le scrutaient, des yeux verts et brillants que ne possédait qu'une personne dans son monde perdu. Il aperçut les yeux d'Albus Potter, qui lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre. Scorpius se dirigea vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

* * *

Oui j'ai mis Dorian à Gryffondor, parce même si c'est un bagarreur, et qu'il a l'âme assombrit par ce qu'il a vécu, il est courageux et protecteur.  
J'avais plusieurs scénarios en tête mais je pense que Dorian a un cœur de Gryffondor  
et que Scorpius, à la langue acérée, appartient définitivement à Serpentard.  
Et pour que mon histoire soit Scorpius/Albus, je dois les séparer...  
**Review** please!


	5. Chapter 5: L'Art d'Aimer et de Haïr

**Title: **Désir et Jalousie  
**Author: kill_titi **  
**Pairing:** AS/S, Albus Severus/Scorpius  
**Rating: **R maybe M later  
**Summary: Voir chapitre 1**  
**Warning(s): Violence, masturbation, rapport sexuel forcé, mention de viol, mention de kidnapping et séquestration. **(ouais c'est de pire en pire …)  
**Disclaimer: **belong to JK Rowling

**Notes de l'auteur:** Je vous prie de m'excuser du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire ce chapitre, j'essaie de mettre à jour l'ensemble de mes histoires le plus rapidement possible mais récemment j'ai eu très peu de temps pour écrire. Et comme je suis incapable d'écrire de court chapitre et bien je tarde à les publier. Désolée encore...  
Quelques passages hot, mais sans gravité, donc je reste en rating K, mais je pense que d'ici le prochain chapitre, je passerai au M.  
Mes personnages sont de plus en plus tordus et de plus en plus torturés, mais c'est comme cela que je les aime.

Pour l'ambiance,  
Heu... disons que j'ai tout écrit en écoutant: **All Good things come to an end** de Nelly Furtado et je l'ai relu en écoutant la **Bo d'Angélique Marquise des Anges**, de Michel Magne.  
Pour les parties dramatiques, vous pouvez écouter aussi la BO de Harry Potter et le Prince de sang mêlé - **Slughorn Confession.**

Des reviews s'il vous plait, n'essayez pas de me punir parce que j'ai été longue à publier, je voudrais savoir si la tournure de l'histoire vous plait. J'ai la fin en tête...

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : L'Art d'aimer et de haïr. **_

_Première nuit, premier jour, premiers ennuis._

Albus rangeait ses affaires dans la malle au pied de son nouveau lit près de celui de Scorpius, contre le mur sous la fenêtre. Le précédent lit d'Albus était plus éloigné mais il avait demandé à l'un de ses amis de lui céder le sien afin qu'il soit plus proche de Malfoy.  
«Pour qu'il ne soit pas seul. C'est dur d'arriver en cours d'année. »  
Carlson avait hochait la tête avec un sourire entendue devant cette pâle excuse mais il avait accepté.

Du coin de l'œil, il observait le jeune blond, assis sur son nouveau lit, qui feuilletait distraitement le magazine qu'il lui avait prêté. Il n'avait déballé aucune de ses affaires et sa malle de voyage était logée contre le mur à l'abandon.

_Durant le repas, Albus l'avait présenté à ses amis qui s'étaient montrés chaleureux mais la conversation était restée superficielle; et après quelques politesses, Scorpius s'est ensuite enfermé dans le mutisme, ne touchant pas à son assiette et lançant de temps en temps des regards vers Dorian qui lui répondait par des sourires. Albus avait détesté cette pointe de douleur qui s'était formée dans le creux de son estomac lorsqu'il regardait les échanges entre les deux garçons. Mais ce qui le troublait d'autant plus, c'était le regard froid qu'échangeait Scorpius avec son frère quand leurs yeux se croisaient. _

« Dis-moi, dit-il en fermant sa malle à clé et en jetant un coup d'œil vers les trois autres occupants de la chambre qui étaient déjà endormis, toi et mon frère, vous vous connaissez ?  
-Pas vraiment », dit Scorpius, détaché. Pourtant il avait cessé de tourner les pages et il semblait déconcerté. « On s'est rencontré une fois, continua-t'il. Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé.  
- Il s'est mal comporté ? Tu sais, James peut parfois se montrer brutal et lourd mais il n'est pas méchant.  
Scorpius réfléchit quelques instants mais ne détacha pas ses yeux du magazine.  
-Non… dit-il enfin, perdu dans ses souvenirs. En fait, il s'est montré charmant…, du moins au début.  
Il ferma la revue et la jeta sur le lit d'Albus en ajoutant :  
« Ton frère n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui refuse ce qu'il veut, comme tous les enfants gâtés, alors quand ça arrive, il se met en colère. »

Il se leva, ouvrit son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses longues jambes blanches. Albus rougit et détourna les yeux, le temps que Scorpius rentre dans les draps, ne portant que sa chemise. Albus s'éclaircit la gorge et attrapa son pyjama et l'enfila rapidement, ne souhaitant pas que quelqu'un aperçoive la bosse qui commençait à se former dans son sous-vêtement. Il se glissa dans les couvertures et éteignit la lumière à l'aide de sa baguette. Il essayait de faire défiler dans sa tête des images assez grossières qui pourrait faire redescendre son désir ; le chat de Lily, un épisode de l'émission culinaire de sa mère, « pour que le homard soit plus tendre, il faut lui arracher la queue pendant qu'il est vivant… »

« Potter ? entendit-il murmurer dans le noir. Il sursauta, oubliant le homard. C'était la voix de Scorpius bien sûr.  
- C'est Al, répondit-il, mais sa voix était douce.  
-… Al… désolé pour ce qui s'est passé dans le train.  
-C'est rien, répondit Albus après une courte pause. Bonne nuit. »

Albus ouvrit les yeux un peu plus tard dans la nuit, réveillé par ce qui semblait être des pleurs étouffés, provenant du lit de Scorpius. Il alluma une des bougies qui se trouvaient sur la table de chevet et s'approcha du garçon. Les pleurs avaient cessé.

« Je t'ai entendu. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Scorpius se tourna vers lui et se redressa légèrement, faisant glisser les couvertures, dévoilant ses jambes. Une manche de sa chemise était descendue sur son bras, découvrant une épaule blanche. Des larmes avaient coulés sur son visage mais il ne pleurait plus.  
Il tendit le bras vers Albus.  
« Dors avec moi cette nuit, l'invita-t'il. Mais la voix était impérieuse, sans douceur.

La gorge d'Albus devint sèche et il eut du mal à déglutiner. Scorpius en chemise débraillée était un tableau ravissant et sans doute l'image la plus séduisante qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres lits, veillant à ce qu'il ne soit pas vu et approcha de Scorpius qui écarta les couvertures et se reculait pour lui laisser de la place. Albus s'assit sur le lit puis hésita. Scorpius posa la main sur son épaule mais Albus le repoussa doucement, lui faisant face.

« Est-ce que Dorian dort avec toi d'habitude », demanda-t-il.  
Ce fut au tour de Scorpius d'hésiter mais il finit par acquiescer.  
Albus secoua la tête, désabusé, faisant mine de se lever du lit.  
« Je ne suis pas un jouet de remplacement.  
-Non ce n'est pas ça, dit Scorpius qui le retint par le bras, et se colla contre lui.  
Albus se raidit et regarda le jeune blond s'asseoir sur ses genoux, tout en passant les bras autour de son cou. Les lèvres de Scorpius touchèrent les siennes, légères et douces.  
Un instant, Albus oublia tout ce qui l'entourait, comme si le monde disparaissait derrière un voile sombre. Plus rien ne semblait réel, si ce n'était les lèvres sucrées qui caressaient sa bouche. Mais cette douceur disparut soudain, quand Scorpius le lâcha et recula, levant à nouveau les couvertures dans une invitation silencieuse.  
Charmé, Albus le suivit et se glissa dans les draps. Il s'allongea contre le jeune Malfoy, passant son bras autour de sa poitrine et logeant sa tête au creux de son cou. Il eut envie de l'embrasser, de déposer des baisers tendres et aimants le long de sa gorge mais il se retint, se contentant de la chaleur de leur étreinte nouvelle. Il sentait le cœur de Scorpius battre contre son bras. Le battement d'abord rapide se ralentit doucement alors qu'Albus sentait le garçon se détendre dans ses bras. Bercé par ce rythme, engourdit par la chaleur de leurs deux corps blottis, il s'endormit.

Quand Albus se réveilla, le jour pointait à peine à l'horizon, et la lumière qui transparaissait à travers la vitre était pâle.

Il avait chaud, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, même s'il s'était réveillé un nombre incalculable de fois. Scorpius se débattait dans son sommeil, mais il revenait toujours se blottir dans les bras d'Albus. Il se redressa dans le lit, et observa le jeune garçon qui dormait à ses côtés.

Il avait toujours pensé que Scorpius était un être indépendant et solitaire ; quelqu'un qui possédait la liberté qu'il n'avait pas, quelqu'un qu'il admirait.  
Mais pour la personne qu'il avait tenue dans ses bras cette nuit, il ne ressentait aucune admiration, mais un attrait plus simple et plus profond ; du désir pur, un désir de possession.  
Il pourrait l'aimer, simplement l'aimer.  
Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé sous cet angle, seulement comme un fantasme mais jamais dans un sens romantique. Maintenant, il savait qu'il désirait Scorpius, cette personne fragile et pourtant froide, qui s'offrirait à lui pour ne pas être seul.

En observant son visage, Albus se rendit compte qu'il était dur, comme tous les garçons le matin. Pourtant, cette érection matinale était différente, d'habitude il ne ressentait pas de désir. Mais la chaleur de Scorpius et le contact de ses jambes nus contre les siennes, ou la manière dont le jeune garçon collait son corps contre le sien, excitaient le jeune adolescent.

Il se leva sans bruit pour rejoindre son lit, mais il changea d'avis et alla dans la salle de bain.  
Il se dirigea vers la rangée de lavabos, hésita un instant, puis glissa sa main dans son pantalon et commença à se masser, se remémorant le baiser que lui avait donné Scorpius et sa peau contre la sienne. Sa respiration devint haletante et il serra ses doigts avec force autour de son sexe, jusqu'à se faire mal. Il voulait éteindre ce désir, ce feu qui le consumait sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il pensa au garçon avec qui il avait passé la nuit, la douceur de ses jambes, la chaleur de son corps, ses lèvres tendres, ses fesses rondes…  
Dans un dernier cri étouffé, il se vida dans l'évier.

Il ouvrit l'eau et laissa le liquide effacer les traces de sa passion sur l'acrylique. Il resta un instant immobile, les deux mains sur le rebord du lavabo, essayant de reprendre son souffle, puis leva les yeux vers le miroir lui faisait face et toucha sa lèvre fendue. Un ami lui avait guérit le bleu qui s'était formé mais il n'avait pas pu cicatriser la lèvre. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux hagards et le visage rougit du plaisir éprouvé. Il se sentait pitoyable.

Comment faisait Dorian pour résister? Une pensée traversa alors son esprit : est-ce que Dorian et Scorpius couchaient ensemble ? Ils partageaient le même lit après tout. Il sentit la colère envahir son être et il se retint de retourner dans le dortoir pour ravager le corps du garçon qui osait jouer ainsi avec ses sentiments et son désir. Mais c'était stupide, la faiblesse venait de lui. C'est lui qui cédait à ses pulsions pour le garçon. Pourquoi lui en vouloir ?

Il passa une poignée d'eau sur son visage, ferma le robinet et repartit se coucher dans son propre lit, froid et vide.

* * *

_Salle de Cours, Potions._

« La potion « Species Mortis » permet de feindre la mort pendant environ quarante heures. Cette potion est célèbre car il s'agit du poison que but Juliette pour éviter son mariage avec Paris dans l'œuvre de Shakespeare « Roméo et Juliette ». Si le Frère Laurent, qui lui a donné la potion, avait été un sorcier, il lui aurait expliqué que l'effet peut varier selon la dose d'extrait de fèves noires utilisée. L'histoire aurait pu être moins tragique. Les moldus ne devraient pas utiliser ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas.»  
-Excellent, monsieur Malfoy, trente points pour Serpentard. »

Le professeur Slughorn inclina légèrement la tête vers le jeune garçon qui avait réalisé avec brio la potion « Species Mortis » aussi appelée « l'apparence de la mort ».

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi doué en potion, dit Albus en faisant disparaître sa mixture violette qui n'avait pas la couleur pourpre de celle de son voisin de table.  
-J'aime les poisons, dit Scorpius avec un sourire ravageur en versant un peu de liquide rouge dans une fiole qu'il étiqueta. Cela peut être utile de temps en temps. Et toi, dans quoi tu excelles ?  
- La défense contre les forces du mal bien sûr, comme tout Potter qui se respecte, déclara le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Scorpius sourit en secouant doucement la tête et attrapa son sac pour suivre Albus qui quittait déjà la salle de classe pour se rendre à leur prochain cours.

Ils avaient passés la matinée ensemble, comme si cela était naturelle. Scorpius était plus détendu en présence d'Albus qui appréciait cette légèreté qui régnait maintenant entre eux.

Bien sûr, les remarques et commentaires n'avaient pas tardé à fuser autour d'eux.  
« Malfoy tape dans la famille Potter maintenant » ou « Potter est ami avec le petit-fils de l'homme qui a voulu tué sa mère ».  
Albus avait du mal à supporter ces commentaires contrairement à Scorpius qui les ignorait superbement, lançant des répliques acides et cinglantes à toutes personnes qui se montraient agressives envers eux et cela avec beaucoup de maîtrise. Il était sans doute habitué à ce genre d'insulte.  
« Et même s'il était blessé, il ne le montrerait certainement pas en public » se dit Albus qui commençait à comprendre comment fonctionnait le jeune blond.  
Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, vu que les attaques se multipliaient au cours de la journée. Albus avait arraché une photo mobile de Scorpius qui dansait avec Adams Rice, avec l'inscription en rouge « Je suis une trainée », collée sur le tableau de répartition des salles. (Une gentillesse de Goyle sans aucun doute…) Il avait aussi intercepté un mot d'insulte déguisait en oiseau volant en papier destiné à Malfoy.  
Sinon le reste de la matinée fut agréable… Ce qu'il avait moins anticipé, c'était les mots et lettres que recevaient Scorpius, lui vantant sa beauté, ou même l'invitant à la bibliothèque, dans la tour d'astronomie ou un dortoir quelque conque pour des rendez-vous secrets.  
Mais à son grand soulagement, Malfoy n'y prêtait aucune attention et jetait les lettres après chaque lecture. Le jeune Potter se reprochait déjà cet attachement possessif qui le liait à Malfoy, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe et s'assirent à une table sur la gauche, proche du mur et ils gardèrent la table de derrière pour Linz Carlson et Aaron Briani qui restaient avec eux à chaque cours.  
« Au fait, nous sommes ici pour quelle cours ? demanda Scorpius qui n'avait pas jeter une seule fois un coup d'œil au planning, comptant sur Albus pour le guider à travers les différentes salles.  
- Métamorphose. »  
Scorpius se raidit soudain, les yeux écarquillés, les poings serrés. Il fit mine de se lever, comme possédé, mais Albus le retint par le bras.  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Il faut que je sorte, dit-il tremblant. Je crois que je vais sécher ce cours, je ne peux pas le suivre.  
-C'est un cours obligatoire. Et tu as mal choisi ton coup, il est enseigné par le Professeur McGonagall, la directrice de l'école.  
-Je m'en fiche il faut que je sorte.  
Il dégagea violemment son bras et se leva, prit ses affaires et attrapa son sac, mais au moment où il s'engageait dans l'allée, le Professeur Mc Donagall entra dans la salle de classe, lui faisant face.  
« Avez-vous quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire que de suivre mon cours monsieur Malfoy » demanda-t-elle d'un ton pincé et autoritaire.  
Toute la classe regarda le jeune garçon. Scorpius respira rapidement, tremblant. Il se mordilla la lèvre mais il finit par secouer la tête.  
-Non professeur, répondit-il faiblement.  
-Bien, veuillez retourner à votre place. »  
Scorpius expira lentement, et se résigna à se rasseoir aux côtés d'Albus qui le regardait avec étonnement. Il croisa le regard de ses deux amis, qui lui demandèrent ce qui c'était passé, mais Albus haussa les épaules d'un air innocent ; il n'en savait rien. Scorpius ouvrit son livre sans rien dire, pendant que le Professeur leur distribuait des coupes de fer plaqué d'or qu'il fallait transformer en petit tabouret victorien.

« Tu m'expliques ? demanda Albus au bout de quelques minutes.  
-Non.  
-Tu n'aimes pas ce cours ? »  
Scorpius hésita, concentré sur cette fichue coupe qu'il aurait été incapable de transformer en louche à soupe tellement il était nerveux.  
« Je n'ai pas aimé le professeur qui m'a enseigné cette matière, répondit platement Malfoy, espérant que cette explication suffirait à son voisin curieux.  
-Il t'a fait du mal … ?  
-Bon écoutes, explosa Scorpius en prenant toutefois garde de ne pas élever la voix. Je t'apprécie, on s'amuse bien ensemble, mais qui je suis et ce que j'ai vécu ne te regarde pas. » Il ignora le regard surpris et blessé que lui lança Albus et continua : « Restes à ta place Potter, dans ton monde pleins de joie et de paillettes. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

Visiblement irrité, il attrapa la coupe et se mit à feuilletait son livre, cherchant les raisons qui l'empêchaient d'exécuter le sort avec succès. Peut-être qu'il prononçait mal l'incantation, ou qu'il n'était pas assez concentré. Mais il savait très bien que cela n'avait rien à voir avec son talent. Il n'avait jamais pu transformer quoique ce soit depuis _ce jour-là_, de toute façon. Il était incapable de mettre en pratique ce que _cet homme_ lui avait enseigné. Plongé dans ses réflexions douloureuses, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Albus lui dit ensuite.

« Un fou m'a enlevé quand j'étais enfant. »

La déclaration surprit tellement Scorpius qu'il lâcha la coupe, qui roula sur la table et atterrit sur le sol, propageant un bruit de ferraille qui résonna à travers toute la pièce. Il murmura « désolé » en direction du professeur qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils et se leva pour ramassa la coupe, récoltant des ricanements moqueurs de la part de Goyle et de sa bande.  
Quand il se rassit, il posa la coupe et se tourna pour regarder Potter.

« Maintenant que je me suis bien ridiculisé, tu veux m'en dire plus ? »  
Albus sourit tristement et continua :  
« J'avais cinq ans. Je n'ai rien compris. J'étais avec mes cousins dans le jardin de mes grands-parents, tu sais les Weasleys ; puis l'instant d'après j'étais dans les bras d'un type en cape noire, avec une énorme barbe affreuse et des yeux rouges. » Albus se tordit sur sa chaise, ses gestes devenaient mal-assurés. Il luttait pour empêcher les souvenirs de lui faire du mal.  
« En fait il n'avait pas les yeux rouges, continua-il d'une voix toujours détachée, mais quand je pense à lui je ne vois que cela ; une énorme barbe noire, des yeux rouges et des ongles longs et sales. Il m'a emmené dans une vieille maison, j'étais enfermé dans une cave, attaché au mur. J'étais seul la plupart du temps sauf quand cet homme venait me regarder et me prendre en photo ou me dessiner. Il m'appelait Harry... Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien. Je me souviens d'avoir eu faim et froid et j'avais peur. Cela n'a duré que quatre jours ; mon père m'a retrouvé en quatre jours. Laisses-moi te dire que tous les Aurors étaient sur le coup, dit-il en riant, mais il n'y avait aucun humour dans son rire. Il souffrait de se souvenir et il tremblait.

Scorpius gardait les yeux sur son livre de métamorphose, il ne pouvait pas regarder Albus, car il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Tous les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit lui paraissaient fades et inappropriés. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu à consoler quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais su quoi dire à Dorian… Il n'avait même pas les mots pour se guérir lui-même. Il soupira, tendit la main et prit celle d'Albus sous la table, serrant ses doigts, en un geste de compassion et de réconfort. Potter lui sourit, et referma sa main sur la sienne. Ils communièrent un moment en silence.  
« Les fans de ton père,… ils craignent… déclara finalement Scorpius.  
Albus éclata de rire malgré lui, le genre de rire qui détend lorsque l'on parle d'un sujet tragique et douloureux.

« Monsieur Potter ». Les deux jeunes garçons sursautèrent et se lâchèrent la main. McGonagall se tenait juste derrière leur bureau.  
«Puisque vous semblez beaucoup vous amuser, veuillez faire une démonstration de la transformation.»  
Albus se recomposa, prit sa baguette et s'exécuta. Sa coupe devint un magnifique tabouret en acajou, ce qui permit à Serpentard de récolter dix points supplémentaires. Quand le professeur eut quitté leur rangée, Albus se tourna vers Scorpius.  
« A toi, parles-moi », murmura-t-il. Malfoy se raidit et secoua la tête mais Albus insista : « Je n'ai jamais raconté ce qu'il m'était arrivé. A personne, tu es le seul.  
- Je n'ai rien à raconter, répondit Scorpius, pas pour le moment…  
-D'accord, répondit Albus, j'attendrai.

* * *

_Dortoir des Serpentards_

Albus donna un violent coup de pied dans la malle au pied de son lit. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'était pas le chef de cette école, il ne pouvait pas contrôler tout le monde. Mais Scorpius était parti, après lui avoir reproché de n'avoir rien fait. Comment aurait-il pu savoir bon sang !

_Durant le diner, Scorpius avait été surpris de ne voir ni Dorian ni Nicolas Greengrass à la table des Gryffondor, mais il n'en avait rien dit, se contentant de lancer des coups d'œil vers la porte pour surveiller leur probable arrivée. Mais ils ne vinrent pas. C'est en retournant vers la salle commune qu'ils avaient entendu un groupe de Serpentards discuter.  
« Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais il parait que Finnigan et ses potes lui ont bien arrangé la face. Il est sorti de l'infirmerie contre l'avis de Madame Pomfresh. Il parait qu'il boitait._  
_-C'est bien fait pour lui. Nott a une trop grande gueule, il fallait le calmer un peu. »_  
_Avant qu'ils aient pu comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, Scorpius avait fondu sur eux, leur hurlant de se la fermer, leur jetant tous les objets qui se trouver à porter de main. Cela aurait pu mal finir si Albus ne l'avait retenu pour l'empêcher de se battre, s'interposant entre le frêle garçon et les élèves. Il l'avait emmené dans le dortoir, le portant pratiquement et l'avait jeté sur le lit le plus proche.  
_  
_« De quel côté tu es ? avait demandé Scorpius, en hurlant._  
_-Pas du tien, quand tu réagis comme cela ! avait répliqué Albus en pointant son doigt vers la porte._  
_- Finnigan est un ami de ta famille, avait craché Scorpius, jaugeant Albus d'un œil dédaigneux, tu ne peux même pas nous protéger de tes proches ? Tu vas me dire que tu ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait faire ?_  
_- Non je n'en savais rien !_  
_Scorpius s'était levé et avait repoussé le jeune Potter, puis s'était dirigé vers la porte. _  
_« Où vas-tu ?_  
_- Je vais voir Dorian. » Il avait claqué la porte derrière lui, laissant Albus, seul._

Potter s'assit sur le lit. Un instant, il se demanda s'il aurait dû suivre Scorpius. Comment allait-il retrouver son chemin dans le château ? Mais il ne savait pas où il pouvait être. Epuisé, il s'allongea sur son lit, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se redressa, croyant que Scorpius était de retour, mais ce fut Aaron Briani qui pénétra dans la chambre. Il sourit devant le visage déçu de son ami.

« Désolé, ce n'est que moi, dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Je suis content de te voir aussi, dit Albus d'un ton d'excuse, c'est juste…  
-Ouais je sais, t'inquiète pas. On m'a dit que Malfoy avait craqué.  
Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns sembla hésiter, puis se frotta les yeux en soupirant avant d'ajouter : « J'ai vu Nott tout à l'heure. »  
- Il est comment ? demanda Albus, fixant le plafond.  
- Bien amoché. »  
Albus ne répondit pas. Il mit son bras sur ses yeux, barrant la lumière et il souhaita que cette journée se finisse vite.

* * *

_Couloirs du château._

Alors que Scorpius traversait un énième couloir, assez étroit, orné de portraits ronflants, il se rendit enfin à l'évidence… Il était perdu ! Jamais il n'aurait dû partir seul dans cet immense château le premier soir… il aurait dû demander à Potter de l'accompagner. Non, il n'avait pas besoin de lui ! Il n'avait besoin de personne. Il s'était toujours débrouillé, il avait affronté les insultes, les menaces seul… avec Dorian. Il pensait au visage de Nott, il avait peur de le voir, de le découvrir meurtri,…_encore une fois !_ Albus, le fils d'Harry Potter, ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Scorpius s'arrêta soudain, figé. Il se rappelait ce qu'Al lui avait raconté durant le cours de métamorphose. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour lui dire ce qui lui était arrivé; un courage dont Malfoy manquait cruellement. Il préférait ignorer ce qu'il avait vécu, l'enfermer au plus profond de son âme plutôt que de l'affronter, de dire qu'il avait été… qu'on l'avait…

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » entendit-il. Il sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir Potter… mais ce n'était pas _son Potter_. James se tenait derrière lui, grand et droit, les yeux brillants. Scorpius eut un mouvement de recul, mais pour aller où ? Il était incapable de retourner au donjon.  
« Oui, je cherchais l'entrée de la Tour dans laquelle se trouve ta maison, répondit-il la gorge sèche, en tapotant nerveusement sa cuisse des doigts.  
- Ah. Tu t'es perdu ? dit James. Il te faudra du temps pour t'habituer aux escaliers, ils sont capricieux.  
- Oui, il semble, souffla Scorpius, mal-à-l'aise en présence du plus âgé des Potter.  
James le fixa intensément puis s'approcha. Scorpius se raidit, le souffle coupé, mais Potter passa à côté de lui.  
- Viens avec moi, dit James en le dépassant.

Scorpius hésita, mais le jeune homme continuait à avancer. Il soupira et le suivit, persuadé qu'il faisait une erreur. Ils longèrent un large et sombre couloir, à peine éclairé par la lune. Scorpius sortit sa baguette. Il était sur le point d'opérer un sort de luminosité quand James l'arrêta et lui prit sèchement la baguette des mains.  
« Le couvre-feu est passé, expliqua-t-il. Tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse repérer ?»  
- Non c'est vrai. »  
Mafoy tendit la main pour reprendre sa baguette, mais James ne fit aucun geste pour la lui rendre et se contenta de le fixer.  
« Rends-moi ma baguette s'il te plait. » murmura-il, la main toujours tendue.  
Potter l'ignora et se dirigea vers les toilettes de l'étage qui se trouve juste à côté.  
« On fait un court arrêt, ça ne te dérange pas. » Ce n'était pas une question.  
James entra et Scorpius hésita encore. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas des plans affichés dans ce fichu château? Il ne pouvait pas retourner au donjon et il lui fallait sa baguette. Il tapa du pied, frustré de n'avoir aucune prise sur la situation, puis il se résigna et entra à son tour dans les toilettes.

James avaient posé sa baguette et la sienne sur le bord du lavabo. Il se lavait les mains et les essuyait sur les serviettes blanches. Scorpius s'avança vers l'évier pour reprendre sa baguette, sans rien dire, évitant de rencontrer les yeux de James dans le miroir. Mais alors qu'il tendait la main pour la reprendre, James se tourna vers lui, lui barrant la route.  
« C'est assez étrange de se revoir ici, non ? » dit James, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Scorpius ne répondit pas. Il regardait tour à tour sa baguette et le jeune brun.  
« C'est difficile de te voir seul, continua James. Nott n'est plus avec toi donc je pensais qu'on pourrait se voir, mais maintenant il semble que mon frère ne soit attribué la fonction de protecteur. »  
-De protecteur ? Et de quoi devrais-je être protégé ? »  
Le sourire de James devint mauvais.  
« De rien, murmura-t-il, en tendant la main vers le visage du garçon. Je suis content de te voir tu sais ? Ça fait longtemps. Tu te souviens ? «  
Scorpius recula, contre le mur de pierre, essayant d'échapper à cette main qui lui caresser les cheveux. « C'était quand ? » dit James en feignant de se remémorer des souvenirs qui étaient présents dans sa mémoire. « Ah oui, il y a quelques mois à l'ouverture de Salon Bleu.» Il s'approcha de Scorpius, coinçant le jeune garçon contre le mur. Malfoy évitait son regard et tremblait sous le contact de son corps.  
«Tu portais un jean noir et une chemise blanche », murmura James, en passant doucement ses lèvres sur sa tempe et son front, « et tu avais détaché tes cheveux. » Il caressa les longs cheveux blonds et retira l'élastique qui les tenait. «Moi je me souviens très bien de cette soirée. »  
James posa ses mains sur les hanches de Scorpius, se serra contre lui, et gémit quand tout son corps rentra en contact avec le sien. Il posa doucement son front contre celui du garçon qui fermait les yeux.  
« Je me souviens de ton corps contre le mien. Je me souviens de tes caresses. Et je me souviens du goût de tes lèvres.»  
James se pencha et embrassa Scorpius, fermement mais tendrement, caressant sa bouche. Scorpius se raidit et lui mordit la lèvre, ce qui arracha à Potter un cri de douleur. Puis Scorpius le repoussa par les épaules et tenta de courir vers sa baguette, mais James l'attrapa par le bras, le rejeta brutalement en arrière et lui barra le passage. Il ricana en passant sa langue sur sa blessure.

« Ah oui, ça aussi je m'en souviens, cette façon que tu as eu de me repousser, » dit-il en se rapprochant de Scorpius, menaçant. « Sauf que la dernière fois, tu m'as frappé. »

James leva la main et gifla violemment Scorpius qui tomba sur le sol de pierre. Malfoy porta les doigts à bouche et se rendit compte que sa lèvre saignait. James se mit à genoux près de lui et tendit une main tendre. Il recula, rampant sur le sol pour lui échapper. Mais Potter l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira, le faisant glisser à genoux sur la pierre jusqu'à lui.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » souffla-t-il comme on réprimande un enfant. Sa voix était douce et son regard indulgent. « Pourquoi tu m'as mordu cette fois-ci ? Pourquoi tu as essayé de m'attirer si c'était ensuite pour me repousser. Tu croyais qu'un Potter ferait bien à ton tableau de chasse ? Mais moi je veux plus, tu le savais. »  
Scorpius tenta de le frapper de sa main libre, mais James enserra ses deux poignets dans ses mains.  
« Allons chaton, dit-il en souriant, range tes griffes. Tu veux que Dorian soit en sécurité ? Tu veux qu'il aille bien ? »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » grogna Scorpius, en levant des yeux furieux vers son assaillant.  
James se mit à rire et déposa un baiser sec sur ses lèvres, visiblement amusé par la fureur impuissante de sa jeune victime.  
« Tu sais pourquoi tu as toujours ton beau visage de porcelaine ? demanda-t-il doucement. C'est parce que je le veux. Si je ne retenais pas Finnigan, toi aussi, tu serais un peu abimé. Mais Nott, je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour lui. Ou si je vais faire quelque chose.» Il plongea ses yeux bruns dans ceux de Scorpius et murmura : « ça dépend de toi ».

Scorpius eut le souffle coupé. Il regardait l'homme qui serrait ses poignets dans ses mains ; l'homme qui lui demandait de se donner, _de se prostituer_ en échange de la sécurité de Dorian et de la sienne. Mais avait-il le choix? Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais il refusait de les laisser couler.  
« Tu veux que Dorian aille bien, non ? insista James sans quitter le jeune garçon des yeux.  
- Oui…  
- Alors laisses-toi faire. »

James le poussa doucement sur le sol et se posa au-dessus de lui, couvrant son corps du sien et l'embrassa. Il enserrait le visage du garçon en une étreinte parfaite, plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux dorés et doux, lui caressant les joues de ses pouces. Scorpius ouvrit la bouche et James passa sa langue entre ses lèvres, jouant avec la sienne, intensifiant le baiser. Le jeune Potter tremblait, comme s'il luttait pour garder le contrôle. Mais ses gestes se faisaient plus insistants, passionnés. Il abandonna la bouche de Scorpius et embrassa sa joue, sa mâchoire avant de descendre sur sa gorge. Il se redressa légèrement, desserra la cravate du garçon et ouvrit sa chemise. Paniqué, Scorpius fit un mouvement pour le retenir mais James l'ignora, écartant les mains qui tentaient de le bloquer. Il se mit à embrasser son cou et ses épaules avec passion, mordillant la chair sans la briser. Scorpius ne bougeait pas, mais il voulait tellement arrêter ses tremblements qui devenaient de plus en plus forts alors que James embrassait son torse puis son ventre, et lui caressait les cuisses à travers son pantalon.  
Du plaisir… réalisa Scorpius. Il ressentait du plaisir sous les caresses de James et il maudissait ce corps qui le trahissait; il maudissait les soupirs de plaisirs qui lui échappaient. James le maintenait au sol, l'écrasait sous son poids et ses baisers. Ses mains parcouraient son corps, ses côtés, ses hanches, glissaient sur ses fesses puis le long de ses cuisses. Soudain, il écarta brutalement ses jambes, et se plaça entre ses cuisses, les deux mains sous ses genoux, les serrant avec force.  
«Je te veux, dit-il en faisant glisser une de ses mains à l'intérieur de la cuisse du garçon, « je te veux tellement.  
- T'es un salaud ! » cracha Scorpius en rejetant la main de James qui s'approchait de son entrejambe.  
Le jeune homme se mit à rire et murmura amoureusement : « Aides moi, ma beauté ».

Il se releva, à genoux entre les jambes de Scorpius, et ouvrit son pantalon. Le garçon se tétanisa, et regarda James sortir son sexe durcit. Il le massa une ou deux fois et de sa main libre attrapa le poignet de Malfoy pour le redressait et l'approcher de lui. Puis il lui prit la main et la plaça sur son membre rigide. Il gémit au contact de la peau froide et douce de sa main, et il se pencha en avant, attrapant les épaules de Malfoy, les serrant avec force et posa son front contre celui du garçon. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps et il pensait perdre la raison à ce simple contact. Scorpius commença à bouger sa main, en un rythme lent, resserrant ses doigts pour intensifier le plaisir. James enfonça ses ongles dans ses épaules, la respiration haletante. Malfoy se fichait de lui faire du bien, mais il voulait que cela finisse vite. James le regardait, tremblant. Il lâcha ses épaules et il lui caressa le visage, repoussant les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, afin de le regarder intensément, presque amoureusement, alors que Scorpius le branlait de plus en plus fort. James remuait les lèvres, formant des mots sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, tout en embrassant le visage du garçon.  
Troublé par son regard empli de plaisir, Scorpius détourna le regard, mais James le secoua, le forçant à lever les yeux vers lui :  
« Non, regarde-moi, n'imagine pas que tu es ailleurs. Ne pense pas à un autre ! Il n'y a que moi ici. Regarde-moi ! »  
Scorpius lui obéit, endurant son regard brillant et ses murmures sensuels, priant pour que la fin arrive.  
Alors que James atteignait presque l'orgasme, Scorpius, écœuré par ce qu'il était en train de faire, sentit la nausée lui monter aux lèvres pendant que les larmes qui ne coulaient emplissaient ses yeux, lui brouillant la vue.  
James le repoussa soudain en arrière, le forçant à s'allonger et se positionna au-dessus de lui tandis que l'extase finale secouait son corps. Le visage contrit de plaisir, il se vida sur le jeune garçon.  
« Je te déteste!» gémit Scorpius avec passion alors que James éjaculait sur son ventre.  
James ricana au milieu de ses râles de plaisir. «Moi aussi je te déteste » murmura-t-il enfin, encore tremblant, avant d'embrasser Scorpius.

Il se redressa légèrement et fit glisser ses doigts sur le ventre du garçon, encore couvert de sa semence, l'étalant. Il souriait en soupirant de satisfaction. Scorpius détourna le regard, horrifié par ses gestes tendres et malsains, car il savait que James se délectait de sa victoire et contemplait les restes de la bataille gagnée. Potter passa une main tremblante sur son front, épuisé, puis attrapa sa baguette sur le bord de l'évier sans se lever et murmura « Tergeo » pour nettoyer leurs vêtements. Puis il entreprit de refermer la chemise de Scorpius.  
Le jeune garçon tenta de l'en empêcher :  
« Attends ! Sur mon ventre il y a encore… Tu n'as pas…  
- Je sais, le coupa James en souriant, tout en continuant de fermer la chemise.

Quelle perversion! Il avait nettoyé leur vêtements mais pas les trainées blanchâtres encore visibles sur son corps. Ce malade marquait son territoire. Scorpius connaissait bien ce sentiment qui envahissait son être ; la disparition de la dignité, l'impression de pourrir de l'intérieur. Il se dégoûtait. James referma doucement les boutons de la chemise, recouvrant la semence collée au ventre de Malfoy. Il le rhabillait comme on rhabille une poupée, avec délicatesse et contrôle. Le jeune garçon ne bougeait pas, les yeux vitreux perdus dans le vide. Il se sentait humilié, forcé de porter sur sa peau les preuves de sa faiblesse et de ses actes écœurants. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'était senti aussi impuissant devant le désir d'un homme. Mais cette fois, il avait accepté, il avait même participé. N'étais-ce pas plus humiliant encore ?

Alors que James resserrait sa cravate verte, Scorpius lui attrapa les mains, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair.  
« Tu me le paieras », murmura Scorpius, tremblant de haine.  
James soutint son regard, imperturbable et se leva brusquement, l'emportant avec lui par les poignets, pour le mettre debout. Il le dominait de sa grande taille et plongeant son regard dans le sien, il murmura :  
« Quand tu veux mon cœur ».

* * *

_Dortoir des Gryffondors._

« Tu as mal ? demanda Scorpius en s'asseyant sur le lit de Dorian.  
-Non, plus maintenant.»

Madame Pomfresh avait fait des merveilles. Elle avait réparé sa côte et son bras cassés, même si de lourds bandages entouraient encore sa poitrine et sa hanche fracturée. Son visage était bleuté mais tirait sur le vert, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait vite guérir. Sa bouche était encore boursouflée et des fines meurtrissures barraient ses joues.

D'après ce que lui avait dit Nicolas en le faisant pénétrait dans le dortoir, Nott et Finnigan avaient échangé quelques mots, et Nott en avait prononcé un de trop au goût du gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Dans l'après-midi, il l'avait coincé dans les toilettes du troisième étage, avec deux amis. Bien sûr, Dorian s'est bien défendu, ce qui expliquait l'œil au beurre noir qui décorait le visage de Finnigan.  
« Tu ne devrais pas venir ici, murmura Dorian, surtout pas seul.  
- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, expliqua Scorpius en faisant doucement glisser ses doigts sur ses bandages.  
- Tu ne dois pas. Nicolas m'a soigné et Sally est là aussi.

Scorpius acquiesça, mais des larmes lui piquaient les yeux, menaçant de couler sur ses joues blanches. Il se détourna, refusant une telle faiblesse devant son ami blessé. Il se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, rouvrant presque sa blessure.  
« Depuis quand tu n'as plus besoin de moi ? demanda-t-il tristement. Il sentit aussitôt les mains de Dorian touchait ses cheveux, les caressaient avec douceur, comme il aimait toujours le faire. Il ferma les yeux, réconforté par ses cajoleries familières et tendres qui existaient entre eux.  
« J'ai toujours besoin de toi, murmura Nott, c'est pour cela que c'est si dure. Je voulais tellement être à Serpentard… Maintenant j'ai peur pour toi.»

Scorpius se tourna vers lui, leva la main et parcourut les blessures de ses joues du bout des doigts, traçant meurtrissures qui se dessinaient sur son magnifique visage. Il aurait voulu se blottir contre lui, retrouver cette chaleur qui l'avait accompagné depuis de nombreuses années, mais il avait peur que Dorian ne distingue sur son corps l'odeur d'un autre homme, et ne comprenne dans ses yeux ce qu'il avait fait…

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, dit-il en souriant. J'ai cartonné en potion et j'ai fait gagner trente points à Serpentard. Tu vois, tout va bien.  
- Alors d'où vient cette blessure sur ta lèvre ?

Scorpius cligna des yeux, troublé, et passa machinalement la langue sur sa lèvre brisée. Il ne pouvait pas répondre, il n'avait rien à répondre ; si ce n'était la vérité, et il ne voulait ni la dire, ni que Dorian l'entende.

Gardant le silence, il affronta le regard de son ami, souhaitant qu'il ne lise rien dans ses yeux.  
« Si quelqu'un t'a fait du mal, dit Dorian le regard dur, je le tuerais. »  
_« Et moi je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, pensa Scorpius. J'ai fait n'importe quoi. »  
_  
Il sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et son corps se glaça car il venait de réaliser le lien tragique qui l'unissait à Dorian. Nott pourraient tuer pour lui, et lui pourrait coucher avec n'importe qui si cela pouvait le protéger.  
Comment pouvaient-ils espérer être heureux s'ils ne connaissaient pas de limite? Ils étaient leur propre faiblesse.

« Je vais dormir », dit Dorian, le sortant de ses pensées. Le jeune homme semblait épuisé, ses paupières étaient lourdes et sa voix s'affaiblissait. « L'infirmière m'a drogué, je passe mon temps à dormir. Mais je devrais être sur pied pour les essais de Quidditch. Même si James Potter ne me laissera surement pas intégrer l'équipe.  
- Qui sait ?dit Scorpius, un sourire amère se dessinant sur ses lèvres, peut-être qu'il changera d'avis.  
-On verra », murmura Dorian. Il tendit la main vers Scorpius qui la prit et la serra.  
« Restes un peu », demanda Dorian. Et Scorpius accepta, regardant son meilleur ami s'endormir paisiblement.

Scorpius resta un moment à tenir la main de Dorian, traçant des cercles sur sa paume. Il veillait sur son sommeil, réconforté par le son de sa respiration régulière. Au bout d'un moment, il se pencha sur lui et déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de quitter la chambre.

Scorpius commençait à descendre les marches de la tour quand il aperçut James, adossé au le mur de l'escalier en colimaçon, les mains dans les poches.  
Le jeune Potter leva les yeux vers lui.  
« Je te ramène ? »  
- Non, répondit sèchement Scorpius en le dépassant, je préfère me perdre.  
- Attends, tu as oublié quelque chose. »

Irrité, Scorpius se retourna mais il vit que James lui tendait sa baguette.  
Quel imbécile, il avait failli l'oublier ! Il tendit la main pour la saisir mais au dernier moment James lui attrapa le bras et le ramena vers lui, l'obligeant à remonter quelques marches. Il le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa, passionnément, goûtant ses lèvres comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Scorpius endura le baiser, priant pour que Dorian ne sorte pas de son dortoir, et ne le voit tel qu'il était à présent ; pathétique et faible. Mais le baiser prit fin rapidement, James le lâcha enfin et recula, la respira rapide. Il lui donna sa baguette en souriant, puis il remonta les marches vers son propre dortoir. Malfoy resta immobile, se maudissant pour ce qu'il allait faire.

« Je ne veux plus que l'un de vous le touche », s'écria Scorpius, la gorge sèche, les jambes vacillantes.  
James s'arrêta de monter les marches, et acquiesça sans se retourner avant de murmurer :

« Alors à très bientôt mon cœur.»

* * *

_Devant les donjons de Serpentard._

« Heureusement que je faisais ma ronde dans le coin, tu aurais pu tourner longtemps. » dit Victor Zabini qui portait fièrement son badge de préfet, en arrivant devant le donjon des Serpentards.  
-Merci pour ton aide, dit Scorpius en inclinant la tête, avant de prononcer le mot de passe. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Victor l'attrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Il tapota la lèvre blessée de Scorpius du bout de l'index et lui dit : « Si tu as des problèmes, tu devrais en parler avec ton père… ou alors je pourrais peut-être en toucher un mot au mien. »

Scorpius sourit tristement en secouant la tête. Jamais il n'avait osé dire à son père ce qu'il lui était arrivé au château durant leur séjour dans le monde des moldus. Drago n'aurait pas pu supporter de savoir ce que ce professeur lui avait fait; il aurait pensé qu'il avait échoué en essayant de le protéger. Alors comment lui dire ce qu'il avait dû faire aujourd'hui? Ce qu'il s'était engagé à faire et à refaire pour Dorian... Drago gérait mal la culpabilité de ses jeunes années, et les erreurs de son passé lui donnait encore des cauchemars terrifiants. Mais il avait toujours été un bon père et il le savait. Et puis il était tellement fier que Scorpius suive ses traces à Poudlard.  
S'il savait… Non il ne devait rien savoir !

Il serra la main de Zabini et entra dans le donjon.  
La salle commune était vide à cette heure tardive. Scorpius la traversa rapidement pour rejoindre son dortoir. Il voulait une douche, se débarrasser de l'odeur de James, se débarrasser de ses souvenirs. Il traversa la chambre sans s'occuper de savoir si les occupants dormaient et atteignit la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte de la première douche, mais ne la ferma pas. Il tourna frénétiquement les robinets et laissa l'eau pleuvoir sur lui. Il n'avait pas ôté ses vêtements froissés mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait que cette odeur, les sensations de mains et de bouches sur son corps disparaissent. Sa chemise devint lourde, il l'ôta et leva son visage vers le jet d'eau. Les deux mains appuyées sur le mur carlé, ses larmes se mêlaient à l'eau qui dégoulinait sur son visage. Ses jambes cédèrent et il resta un instant à genoux sur le sol.

Un son attira son attention. La porte sans doute. Quelqu'un avait pénétré dans la salle de bain.  
Il se retourna et colla son dos contre le mur, attendant que l'inconnu arrive devant l'entrée de la douche. Il reconnut rapidement les yeux impossiblement verts qui le fixaient avec douceur et tristesse, ces cheveux noirs décoiffés, et cette maladresse naturelle que se cachait derrière un détachement nonchalant. Scorpius se sentit soulagé de cette apparition.  
Sans mot, tremblant sous une cascade d'eau, la lèvre fendue, mais qui ne saigne plus, Scorpius tendit la main vers Albus.  
Et à son grand étonnement, Potter le rejoignit dans la douche, s'agenouilla et prit sa main.  
Ses cheveux ébènes se plaquaient contre son visage, alourdit par l'eau, ses lèvres mouillées devenaient plus rouge. Le jeune Potter s'assit près de lui, tenait toujours sa main, mais ne fit aucun geste pour le toucher. Scorpius apprécia cette retenue et cette distance respectueuse de la part du jeune garçon. Mais il avait besoin de lui, besoin de ses bras pour oublier les ennuis, les menaces, les souvenirs, Dorian, _James_...  
« _Fais-moi oublier ton frère… » _pensa- il en plaçant ses bras autour du cou d'Albus. Il plongea ses yeux gris dans les perles émeraude du jeune Potter.

« Ne me demande rien, murmura-t-il.  
-D'accord ».  
Et sous la cascade d'eau, ils s'embrassèrent longuement, blottis dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Un commentaire?  
Dis-moi ce que vous en pensez. Je dévoilerais un peu plus d'indices sur la relation Scorpius/James dans les chapitres suivants et les raisons de Potter pour détester le jeune Malfoy.  
Je reviendrai également sur le passé d'Albus.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6: Le Désenchantement

_Désir et Jalousie_  
**Author: kill_titi **  
**Pairing:** AS/S, Albus Severus/Scorpius  
**Rating: **R maybe M later  
**Summary: **Voir chapitre 1  
**Warning(s): yaoi plutôt soft cette fois. **  
**Disclaimer: **belong to JK Rowling

_Notes de l'auteur :_  
Bonjour à tous !  
Je m'excuse à nouveau du retard de mon histoire.  
J'ai eu la mauvaise idée de faire trois histoires en même temps tout en alimentant un blog avec les traductions françaises sur Kuroshitsuji (black butler pour ceux qui connaissent) avec en prime un groupe de scanlation et la vie réelle qui prend énormément de temps…

Pour cela pour dire que je ne renonce pas à cette histoire au quelle je tiens beaucoup et si je mets du temps à la mettre à jour c'est que je n'ai vraiment pas le choix surtout que je suis incapable de faire des chapitres de moins de 7000 mots…  
Les petits chapitres ce n'est pas mon truc même si je suis persuadée que cela accélérerait le rythme de parution…

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.  
N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer à **un review** pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et son développement.

Enjoy !

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Le Désenchantement.**_

_Chambre du Demande._

Allongé sur le lit, Scorpius avait chaud.  
Des draps rouges… Quel goût douteux…  
Cette chambre sur commande était vraiment incroyable. Elle devenait sur demande ce dont la personne qui l'invoquait, avait le plus besoin.

Et dans le cas présent, James avait eu besoin d'une pièce isolée pour lui faire l'amour.

Les murs étaient couverts de tapis rouges ornés de fils dorés. Le sol était de bois vernis et une grande cheminée imposante abritait un feu, seule source de lumière qui éclairait la chambre d'une lueur douce.

James embrassait son épaule, mais il était trop épuisé pour repousser ses caresses. Il regardait le feu dans le foyer, se concentrant sur les flammes qui léchaient les parois de pierre, pour ne penser à rien. James se montrait particulièrement affectueux après « l'amour », même si l'expression était inadéquate pour décrire leur activité.  
Leur arrangement n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que leur « pacte » -comme ils l'appelaient- avait commencé et James avait tenu sa promesse.  
Les insultes avaient continué mais plus aucun Gryffondor n'avait osé lever la main sur Dorian. Scorpius supposait que la prise de position de James pour Dorian avait énervé un certain nombre de ses voisins de chambrés, dont ses amis, qui haïssaient viscéralement Dorian. Mais personne n'avait envie de s'opposer au capitaine de Gryffondor, et encore moins au fils aîné du « Grand Harry Potter ».  
Personne ne soupçonnait les causes de ce changement de comportement de la part de James, et une « liaison » entre eux n'avait jamais été suspectée, pour la simple raison qu'ils s'ignoraient superbement en dehors de leurs rendez-vous secrets.

Scorpius ferma les yeux. Sa respiration se faisait moins haletante bien que son cœur ne s'était pas encore calmé et tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

« Tu sais que je ne vais pas lui faire de traitement de faveur, murmura James dont les lèvres touchaient encore sa peau.  
-Je sais, dit-il d'un ton endormi. Je te demande juste d'être honnête et équitable. Si Dorian réussit les essais, laisses-le rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. »

James ricana doucement, faisant glisser ces doigts sur le dos nu du jeune garçon.

Scorpius avait d'abord été surpris par cette délicatesse de la part du jeune Potter qui ne se montrait jamais brutal envers lui, rendant même l'expérience agréable.

La première fois, il avait été tétanisé, incapable de résister ou de participer, et James s'était montré d'une telle tendresse qu'il en était resté tremblant.

C'était dans cette même Chambre sur Demande, sauf qu'elle était blanche et bleu sombre ce jour-là.

* * *

_Il n'avait rien dit et n'avait pas pleuré. Il avait vu un certain étonnement dans les yeux de James. Le jeune Potter avait sans doute pensé qu'il avait plus d'expérience et avait été surpris de son innocence. Mais le désir, qui enflammait son corps, avait repoussé la conscience qui aurait pu le faire changer d'avis.  
Scorpius n'avait pas bougé pendant que James le prenait, immobile sur le dos, écrasé par un corps étranger. James l'avait serré très fort contre lui, sa tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou, embrassant amoureusement sa gorge et son épaule, soupirant à son oreille._

_Il avait détourné la tête, portant son regard sur les roses bleues et blanches, disposées dans un vase de cristal bleu sur une petite table près du lit. Il s'était concentré sur les pétales soyeuses et singulières alors que les soupirs de plaisir de son amant résonnaient sur les murs de pierre. Ses propres lèvres, entrouvertes et tremblantes, ne laissaient échapper aucun son qui aurait pu conforter l'égo de l'homme blotti entre ses cuisses.  
C'était James qui avait invoqué la chambre, qui avait imaginé ce grand lit aux draps de satin blanc et ces coussins de taffetas bleus nuit.  
En pénétrant dans cette pièce, Scorpius avait été surpris par le raffinement du lieu, d'autant plus que James avait imaginé cet agencement à son égard. Une délicate intention de la part du jeune homme qui avait marchandé son corps._

_Et surtout ces roses. Il les avait trouvé belles, ces fleurs froides et douces. Il s'était imprégné de leurs couleurs glacées pour oublier la chaleur honteuse qui montait en lui, au rythme du plaisir qui lui engourdissait le corps à chacune des poussées de James en lui._

_A la fin, quand son corps avait cédé sous les caresses et les délicieuses percées, il avait porté sa main à ses lèvres, mordant sa paume pour étouffer ses propres gémissements alors que son plaisir joignait celui de James dans une extase finale._

_James était resté un long moment blotti contre lui, tremblant. Scorpius s'était demandé, s'il s'était endormi, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Ces roses étaient vraiment belles._

_Quand James s'était soulevé, quittant son corps, une sensation de vide avait envahi Scorpius. Potter avait cherché ses lèvres et l'avait embrassé avec douceur, puis il s'était levé pour se diriger vers la chaise où il avait déposé ses vêtements. Il s'était habillé en silence. Quand il s'était tourné vers le lit, il avait vu que Scorpius n'avait pas bougé. Le jeune garçon avait toujours les yeux fixés sur les roses. Sa paume portait des marques de dents qui avaient brisé la chair, et une fine ligne de sang avait coulé sur sa peau, tâchant les draps blancs. Mais Malfoy s'en fichait. Il avait vu James se diriger vers la petite table où se trouvait le vase portant les fleurs et y avait pris une rose blanche.  
Il s'était dirigé vers le lit et avait déposé la rose satinée dans la main blessée de Scorpius avant de sortir sans un mot. _

_Scorpius était resté immobile un moment, regardant la rose de James qui se trouvait toujours dans sa main. Il n'avait pas su pourquoi il avait entaillé le bout de son doigt sur une épine et avait souillé les pétales clairs avec des gouttes de son sang mais il s'était senti apaisé.  
Car maintenant, la rose lui ressemblait. _

* * *

Et là encore, il se retrouvait dans cette chambre avec James, qui décidait du moment et de l'heure de leurs « réunions », tout comme du décor de la chambre qui changeait à chaque rencontre.  
Scorpius ne savait pourquoi, mais James n'avait jamais demandé qu'ils se voient pour une extase rapide, dans une salle de classe ou un lieu isolé, comme il le faisait avec ses petites amies occasionnelles. Il insistait pour se rendre à la salle sur demande à chaque fois.

Décidément la chaleur de cette chambre était étouffante. La cheminée n'était vraiment pas la meilleure idée de James. Scorpius se leva, repoussant la main qui parcourrait encore sa peau, il ramassa ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol et se rhabilla.

« Tu ne restes pas ? ironisa James, feignant d'être blessé.  
Scorpius se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn, allongé nu dans les draps rouges carmins. Il savait que James aimait mimer les phrases mielleuses qui plaisaient aux femmes, sachant qu'elles étaient inappropriées dans leur situation.  
-Bien sûr que non, répondit Malfoy, en fermant les boutons de sa chemise.  
James émit un petit rire entendu.  
« Tu as le temps, rajouta-t-il tout en baillant, inutile de te presser comme ça. »  
Il s'étira, avant de se blottir contre le matelas douillé. Il n'avait visiblement aucune envie de partir.  
- Je dois rejoindre ton frère à la bibliothèque, expliqua Scorpius, en se rasseyant sur le lit pour enfiler ses chaussures. On travaille ensemble sur un projet, en sortilège.  
- Il a l'air de t'apprécier.  
- On s'entend bien », dit Scorpius d'un ton détaché. Il détestait parler d'Albus avec James et se tentait mal à l'aise lorsqu'Al évoquait son frère. Il sentit des mouvements sur le matelas alors que James se rapprochait de lui. Ses doigts caressaient ses cheveux, propageant des fines ondes de plaisirs dans son crâne.  
« Il veut la même chose que moi tu sais ? murmura James, tirant doucement sur les mèches blondes.  
-Tu feras ce que je t'ai demandé ? » dit-Scorpius rapidement en se tournant vers lui, ignorant sa remarque.  
Potter soupira et acquiesça. Il se rejeta en arrière sur le matelas et plaça son bras en travers de ses yeux, cachant la lumière.

Scorpius regarda James un moment, hésitant. Il se demanda si cette situation – la demande de James, son attitude envers lui- était de sa faute. Potter lui avait reproché ce qui s'était passé lors de leur première rencontre, et Scorpius savait très bien que cette nuit-là, il s'était montré odieux et qu'il l'avait blessé.  
C'était seulement maintenant que James le lui faisait payer qu'il se rendait compte à quelle point il lui avait fait du mal.

Alors que le souvenir l'assaillait, il quitta la chambre.

* * *

_C'est ce qu'on peut appeler __**l'horreur des coups de foudres.**__ « L'amour au premier regard », une expression banale pour un sentiment désastreux. Le cœur s'éprend d'un inconnu, éprouvant une passion puissante, brutale et inattendue. Mais lorsque le cœur se rend compte que cet inconnu n'a pas la perfection attendu de cet amour subit et violent, il se met à le haïr._

_C'est ce qui s'était passé pour Scorpius et James._

_Ils s'étaient rencontrés au Salon Bleu, lors de l'inauguration du Club.  
Scorpius avait accompagné Dorian, qui avait rapidement disparu dans une pièce annexe où se disputait une grande partie de jeu de carte, où Nott avait d'ailleurs gaspillé une somme conséquente._

_La soirée s'annonçait profondément ennuyeuse mais Scorpius n'avait de toute façon pas le cœur à s'amuser. Dorian était venu pour jouer aux cartes et lui pour se souler. C'était sans doute la seule chose qui lui permettait d'oublier ce qui lui était arrivé._

_Après son quatrième verre de whisky pur feu, une boisson qu'il n'avait pas l'occasion de déguster dans le monde moldu, Scorpius avait aperçu un beau garçon accoudé au bar._

_Ses yeux voilés par l'alcool, il avait pourtant reconnu le jeune Potter, mais sur le moment, cela ne l'avait ni troublé ni intéressé. Il ne distinguait que ces iris bruns et brillants et ses cheveux auburns. Son cœur s'était serré, frappant rageusement dans sa poitrine, au point qu'il eut du mal à respirer._

_Il n'avait pas su pourquoi, mais il s'était levé, titubant, et s'était dirigé vers le jeune homme qui avait levé des yeux étonnés vers lui. Des yeux si sombres, si beaux. Des lèvres qui avaient parus si douces. Scorpius n'avait pas dit un mot et avait entouré tendrement ses bras autour du cou du garçon étonné.  
« Malfoy » avait-il entendu le jeune homme murmurer, surpris. Et Scorpius avait souri avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, y laissant un baiser chaste, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, traçant la ligne de sa bouche avec sa langue.  
Le monde avait cessé d'exister, rien ne comptait sinon la chaleur du garçon dans ses bras. Il avait senti le jeune Potter répondre à son baiser, entrouvrir ses lèvres et caresser sa langue de la sienne. Un frisson avait parcouru son corps et il avait gémit de plaisir, adorant cette douceur nouvelle. Il avait senti des mains se poser sur ses hanches, les masser. Il s'était serré contre lui, intensifiant le baiser alors que James faisait glisser ses mains le long de ses fesses._

_Ce fut à ce moment que Scorpius s'était raidit, le souffle coupé. Il avait été trop loin et l'alcool ne pouvait plus étouffer ses souvenirs. Sous le contact de ses mains, Scorpius avait senti la nausée lui monter aux lèvres. Il aurait voulu ne penser qu'à James, mais il ne parvenait pas à supporter le dégoût que lui inspiraient ses caresses. Il était trop tôt pour oublier et pour guérir._

_Brisant le baiser, il avait tenté de repousser le jeune garçon qui s'accrochait à son corps.  
« Attends, non ne me touches pas comme cela » avait-il murmuré en repoussant Potter qui embrassait son cou.  
Mais le jeune garçon n'avait pas écouté et l'avait poussé doucement vers une banquette vide pour l'y allonger. Scorpius avait paniqué.  
« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! »Et le coup était parti. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait giflé, et pourtant James portait la marque de sa main et des fines griffures de ses ongles sur sa joue.  
Il avait violemment attrapé le poignet de Scorpius et l'avait tiré vers lui, le dominant de sa hauteur._

_Furieux, il l'avait fixé d'un œil noir.  
« Tu joues à quoi là, Malfoy ? avait-t-il craché, en serrant son poignet un peu plus fort.  
Scorpius avait gémit de douleur, mais n'avait pas répondu, il n'avait rien à répondre._

_Il avait regardé l'homme en colère qui se trouvait devant lui. Il était tellement beau, et Scorpius s'était senti amer, car il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec lui.  
« Ce monstre » l'avait détruit au point qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter le contact d'un homme, malgré son désir pour le garçon qui meurtrissait son poignet. C'était telle injuste !  
Alors puisqu'il ne pouvait l'avoir, il avait voulu que James ait mal._

_Conscient que les regards étaient fixés sur eux, il avait levé les yeux vers le garçon, rassemblant dans son regard tout le dédain et la cruauté que les Malfoys étaient capables d'exprimer et avait dit d'une voix méprisante.  
« Tu y as cru ? Tu es pathétique. Un Potter n'aura jamais un Malfoy. Et tu peux toujours crever en essayant ».  
Il s'était brutalement libéré de l'emprise de James et s'était enfui._

* * *

Scorpius claqua la porte de la chambre sur demande et longea les couloirs du 7ème étage en tout hâte.

Il aurait dû être à la bibliothèque depuis plus de vingt minutes, et il ne souhaitait pas expliquer à Albus pourquoi il était en retard.  
Ce qui se passait avec James était son secret, une part de sa vie à Poudlard qui ne regardait que lui. Dans ces moments, il se détachait de tout, c'était le seul moyen de rendre la situation supportable. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas aussi détestable et écœurante qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il aurait voulu haïr ces instants mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir. Il ne recherchait pas ses rencontres, il n'aurait jamais pensé les provoquer et il ne sentait toujours souillé quand James les lui annoncé.  
Mais pendant les ébats, Scorpius parvenait presque à s'évader.

Il aurait presque voulu que James soit méprisant et violent, cela lui aurait permis de haïr ces moments et d'évité d'être hypocrite ou de se dégoûter ainsi.

Mais dès qu'il sortait de la Salle sur Demande, il oubliait _tout._ Et il parvenait même à se convaincre que tout cela n'avait pas eu lieu. Il pouvait profiter des moments réels, ceux où il était avec Albus.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'Albus et lui se côtoyaient et ils étaient presque inséparables. Il se sentait extrêmement proche du garçon, et appréciait son élan naturel, son humeur piquant et bien sûr son physique agréable.

Mais Albus lui faisait peur.

Ils étaient devenus trop proches, trop vite. Scorpius ne comprenait même pas comme cela était arrivé. Avant de lui parler dans ce restaurant, il n'avait jamais pensé à Albus, ni même prêté attention à lui.

Oh bien sûr il savait un tas de choses qu'il avait pu lire dans les journaux mais il y avait un tel ramassis de mensonges à son égard dans ces mêmes articles qu'il n'y portait aucune foi.

Ce qui était clair, c'était que contrairement à lui, Albus avait fui les médias comme la peste, ou du moins il s'était forgé une image de garçon sans problème pour en sortir indemne. A en croire les journaux, il était un garçon sans histoire, sage, consciencieux et intègre.  
Le parfait fils d'Harry Potter.

Et pourtant, Scorpius ne pensait pas du tout que cette image correspondait au vrai Albus Potter. Il y avait une grande force dans ce garçon, mais le Prince de Serpentard portait en lui un profond malaise qu'il masquait en se montrant toujours volontaire, bien qu'il aimait l'isolement et l'anonymat. Une colère désastreuse se cachait au plus profond de son cœur, et Scorpius aimait déclencher sa fureur, simplement parce que lui seul en était capable.  
Au début il avait trouvé cela amusant d'emmener le jeune Potter dans les mêmes abysses qui l'emprisonnaient et de lui montrer la face sombre et inconnue qui se cachait en lui.  
Mais cela avait été… beaucoup trop facile de faire surgir sa colère. Et Scorpius avait compris qu'il dissimulait tout comme lui des blessures ensanglantées et que sa personnalité n'était qu'une façade. Ils étaient presque tout le temps ensemble, de sorte qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que leurs deux caractères étaient un mélange explosif. Ainsi, ils alternaient les élans affectueux et les querelles violentes, tout en conservant un désir brulant d'être ensemble.

Pendant un certain temps, Scorpius avait eu besoin de tester son affection, le poussant à bout par des paroles dédaigneuses, déclencher sa colère - par des actions téméraires et des gestes de provocation envers d'autres élèves, - toutes occasions où Albus était obligé d'intervenir pour éviter que la situation dégénère.

Pourtant quand il avait compris qu'Albus commençait à craquer pour de bon, une panique inconnue l'avait envahi et un cri silencieux avait résonné dans sa tête : _« Ne me quitte pas »._  
Il s'était accroché au garçon, le serrant contre lui, et avait posé son front contre le sien mais ne lui avait pas demandé pardon. Il avait attendu qu'Albus le prenne dans ses bras. Ce qu'il avait fini par faire, comme toujours.

Quand il pénétra dans la bibliothèque et qu'il aperçut le jeune garçon aux yeux verts qui lui faisait un signe de main, il se surprit à sourire. Il ne s'habituait toujours pas à ce gonflement qui lui emprisonnait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il apercevait son ami.

Albus avait pris une table à l'écart, sachant que Scorpius aimait la discrétion, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Il poussa du pied la chaise qui se trouvait en face de lui pour que Malfoy s'y installe mais celui-ci préféra prendre la chaise à côté de lui. Il s'y assit, s'approcha du jeune garçon pour entourer ses bras autour de sa taille, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
Il aimait l'odeur d'Albus, il la trouvait rassurante. C'était comme rentrer à la maison après un long voyage. Il aurait pu rester comme cela pendant des heures.

Albus sourit, continuant à écrire. Les élans de tendresses de Scorpius à son égard étaient rares et toujours soudains. La plupart du temps il repoussait tous contacts.  
Un instant, il eut envie de lui demander où il était et ce qu'il avait fait. Mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.  
Après l'épisode de la douche, Scorpius et lui était devenus très proches, mais une barrière de silence se dressait entre eux, avec toujours cette sentence qui planait au-dessus d'eux : « Ne me demande rien ». Scorpius ne s'expliquait jamais. Et il ne s'excusait jamais d'ailleurs.  
Albus avait accepté cela, pensant que le jeune garçon parlerait quand il serait prêt. Mais cela faisait plus d'un mois maintenant et ce silence rendait leur relation insupportable. Il voulait savoir. Il ne voulait aucun obstacle entre eux car leur relation était devenue profonde et Albus se demandait quelle place il avait dans le cœur de Scorpius. Il commençait à savoir ce qu'il représentait dans le sien.

« Tu as des idées pour le sujet de sortilège, entendit-il Scorpius murmurer.  
Son souffle chatouilla légèrement son cou, provoquant des frissons de plaisir le long de son dos.  
-Non pas vraiment, j'ai avancé sur le devoir de potion en t'attendant.  
Scorpius releva la tête et regarda les notes du garçon.  
« J'ai presque fini ce devoir, dit-il en tirant sur la feuille de parchemin, interrompant l'écriture d'Albus. Je te le passerai demain.  
- Et en échange tu veux mon devoir de transfiguration, soupira son ami avec un sourire déprimé.  
-Tu as tout compris, dit-il en sortant ses affaires de son sac.  
- Tu devrais essayer de travailler cette matière tu sais, dit Albus en tapant nerveusement sa plume sur l'encrier. Il savait que Scorpius détestait parler de ce sujet mais son niveau en transfiguration était réellement inquiétant.  
-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas la bosser, c'est que je ne peux pas.

Albus n'insista pas. Il le croyait. Après tout il observait avec attention les réactions du jeune garçon lorsqu'il pénétrait dans la salle de cours. Il semblait que Scorpius devait faire preuve d'une maîtrise surhumaine pour ne pas s'enfuir de la pièce. Entre tremblements et respiration saccadée, il était clair que Scorpius faisait beaucoup d'effort pour se concentrer sur les explications de Mc Gonagall.

« Tu peux me rappeler le sujet de sortilège s'il te plait, demanda Scorpius, sortant Potter de ses pensées.  
Le jeune garçon feuilleta un moment dans son cahier et finit par citer :  
- Donnez à un objet des propriétés nouvelles et inattendues.  
Scorpius fronça les sourcils.  
- Lupin aurait pu être encore plus vague, grommela-t-il.  
- Crois-moi, si Teddy nous a donné une consigne aussi vague et simple, c'est pour nous permettre de trouver des idées originales.  
Malfoy soupira et commença à feuilleter son livre. Albus hésita puis finit par dire :  
« On peut bosser une heure et ensuite nous pourrons aller sur le terrain.  
- Sur le terrain ?  
- Pour les essais de Gryffondor, expliqua Albus en haussant les épaules. Dorian va y participer, comme poursuiveur non ?  
- Oui, ce serait une manière de s'intégrer dans sa maison. Les joueurs de Quidditch ont un statut particulier. Mais…, enfin je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Est-ce que le capitaine d'une équipe rivale peut assister aux essais ?  
- Ils n'apprécieront pas mais qu'importe, dit Albus en souriant. Ils n'auront cas venir pour les essais de Serpentard à la fin de la semaine. D'ailleurs, tu devrais passer les essais aussi. Tu voles très bien et tu ferais un très bon attrapeur.  
- Non, on en a déjà parlé, dit-il les yeux rivés sur les pages de son livre, évitant soigneusement de regarder Albus. Je ne veux pas me faire remarquer. Mon nom est assez connu comme cela. Je veux juste être tranquille. »

Albus acquiesça et n'insista pas d'avantage. Scorpius aspirait à un calme dans sa vie qui lui était interdit. Tout comme lui, il était observé et toutes actions faisaient place à une série de ragots proprement insupportables. Rien que leur proximité leur valait de nombreuses rumeurs, bien que la réputation d'Albus atténuait quelques peu les débordements, mais le physique de Malfoy entretenait toujours le désir sinon la jalousie de certains élèves, surtout des filles amourachées d'Albus. Et ces sentiments désastreux se manifestaient souvent par des bousculades dans les couloirs, ou des menaces.

C'était sans doute pour cette raison que Scorpius lui avait un jour confiait qu'il aimerait être invisible. Albus avait pensé que ce n'était que des paroles en l'air mais il avait tout de même décidé de lui montrer la cape d'invisibilité de son père et ils l'avaient utilisé tout un dimanche pour se promener dans le château au milieu des élèves et dans les jardins au dehors. Et alors qu'ils étaient assis sur un banc dans la cour de l'école, couvert de la cape qui les dissimulait aux yeux du monde et des personnes présentes, Albus s'était rendu compte que les yeux de Scorpius brillaient de larmes qui ne coulaient pas, et malgré cela, il semblait tendu. Il avait compris les sentiments qui l'assaillait car lui aussi aurait voulu rester invisible pour toujours. Il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules et ensemble ils avaient attendus le coucher du soleil.

« Pourquoi ne pas ensorceler un tabouret pour qu'il marche et nous servent de moyen de transport ?  
Albus sortit de ses pensées et se concentra sur Scorpius qui cherchait un projet pour leur cours. Il réfléchit un instant et secoua la tête. Scorpius expira bruyamment visiblement ennuyé du manque d'imagination et de motivation qui régnait dans cette bibliothèque.  
-Ou un tiroir qui rend invisible les objets que l'on met à l'intérieur, dit-il après un moment de réflexion. Un genre de tiroir secret et seul la personne qui a déposé les objets dans le tiroir, pourrait les voir ?  
Albus soupira en refermant son livre.  
«Ça ne te plait pas non plus ? demanda Scorpius qui commençait à perdre patience. Il était le seul à travailler.  
« C'est vraiment inutile comme procédé.  
-Quoi ? Mon idée ? s'énerva doucement Scorpius en tapant ses ongles sur la table de bois.  
- Non tout cela, ce projet et ce cours. Quel besoin peut-on avoir d'ensorceler des objets pour leur donner de nouvelles propriétés. Regardes mon grand-père, tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est faire voler une voiture ou faire marcher une machine à laver pour qu'elle effraie les gnomes du jardin. Mais cela n'a rien de compliqué ni d'intéressant. J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps.  
- Tu te trompes.  
Albus se tourna vers Scorpius qui le fixait d'un air grave.  
- Les objets ensorcelés peuvent être extrêmement utiles, dit-il lentement, encore faut-il leur trouver des propriétés réellement ingénieuses et c'est cela le plus compliqué. C'est imaginer une situation parfois improbable où un objet enchanté peut être un avantage.  
Il plaça sa main gauche devant Albus. A son index se trouvait une bague en argent qu'Albus connaissait bien maintenant car elle ne quittait jamais sa main.  
« Cette bague appartenait à la mère de Dorian, expliqua-t-il en la faisant glisser et tourner sur son doigt avec son pouce. Elle l'a taillé elle-même et a gravé le nom de son fils à l'intérieur de l'anneau. Elle l'a ensuite ensorcelé pour que la bague retourne toujours à la personne dont le nom est marqué à l'intérieur. C'est cette bague qui m'a mené à Dorian. »

Scorpius détourna les yeux et continua :  
« Je revenais de la foire avec mes parents et sur le chemin du retour, j'ai aperçu un objet luisant sur la route pavée. C'était cette bague, sauf qu'à ce moment-là elle était entourée d'un halot bleuté. Je l'ai ramassé et j'ai prononcé le nom qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'anneau. Et la bague s'est aussitôt échappée de mes mains et s'est envolée, propageant une vive lumière argentée. On aurait dit une petite étoile filante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai suivi, mais j'ai couru à sa poursuite sans écouter les appels de mon père. La bague a disparu dans une ruelle et quand j'y ai pénétré à mon tour, j'ai trouvé un petit garçon qui gisait dans son propre sang, le visage lacéré. »  
Un léger spasme secoua le corps de Scorpius. Il était clair que le souvenir de cet enfant meurtri l'effrayait encore.  
« La bague s'était remise à son doigt, trop petit pour la porter. Il avait sans doute dû la perdre quand il avait été agressé. Je me suis agenouillée près de lui, et j'ai pris sa main. Je pensais qu'il était mort mais sa peau était chaude et quand je l'ai touché, il a ouvert son œil… celui qui n'était pas crevé. Il a essayé de parler mais il en était incapable. Mon père est arrivé et nous l'avons emmené à l'hôpital, puis chez nous.  
Dorian m'a donné cette bague quand il est venu habiter avec ma famille. Ainsi je pourrais le retrouver où qu'il soit. »

Albus resta un instant silencieux. Malgré les révélations cruelles de Scorpius sur son passé et sa rencontre avec Dorian, Albus se sentait presque heureux, car enfin Scorpius lui avait parlé de lui et lui avait raconté un souvenir. C'était la première fois, et sans doute une grande marque de confiance de la part de son ami. Il déglutit avec peine et tendit la main pour la poser sur celle de Scorpius, mais le jeune garçon se tourna vivement vers lui, coupant son élan.

« Et non, l'interrompit Scorpius, nous n'utiliserons pas cette bague pour notre projet de sortilège.  
Albus rit doucement. Cela ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit et Scorpius le savait surement, mais c'était sa manière bien personnelle de couper court aux séquences émotions.  
- Ok alors trouve une meilleure idée Einstein !  
- C'est qui cet Einstein ?  
- Aucune idée, dit Albus en haussant les épaules et en rouvrant son livre, ma tante Hermione nous appelle comme ça quand on fait les malins.

* * *

_Le terrain de Quidditch._

Le vent se faisait violent et le ciel était chargé de nuages menaçants. Un parfait après-midi d'automne où l'orage pouvait éclater à tout moment.

Scorpius et Albus étaient assis dans les gradins qu'ils partageaient avec quelques élèves qui étaient venus encourager leur équipe et les futurs joueurs. La plupart était de Gryffondor et n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié l'arrivée du capitaine de Serpentard dans les tribunes, mais Albus les ignorait, appréciant simplement la compagnie du garçon à ses côtés. Il était venu pour Scorpius et c'est tout.

Son frère se tenait debout au milieu du terrain, en grande conversation avec son gardien de but Ross Finnigan. Albus l'observait donner les dernières recommandations. Il était capitaine pour la première fois cette année, et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait beaucoup d'admiration pour son frère, qui était accompli à ce poste. Pourtant dans ce jeu, il redoutait l'impartialité de James et il était curieux de voir comment il allait gérer le match de recrutement.

« Regarde voilà tes glousseuses » murmura Scorpius en montrant un groupe de filles, qui chuchotaient et riaient niaisement tout en regardant Albus, fraiches et rougissantes. « Le nombre des membres de ton fanclub augmente de manière effrayante et elles sont de plus en plus jeunes. Tu devrais sérieusement penser à engager quelqu'un pour trier ton courrier de fans.  
- Tais-toi » répliqua affectueusement Albus en entourant les épaules de Scorpius avec son bras.

Un bruit sourd envahit le ciel, et les joueurs pénétrèrent sur le terrain par les airs, fiers sur leur balai. Le groupe se dirigea vers le centre du stade où se tenait le capitaine de l'équipe, mais un des joueurs se détacha de l'équipe et vola jusqu'aux gradins où étaient assis Scorpius et Albus.

Scorpius se leva, reconnaissant Nott qui volait jusqu'à lui. Il sourit en apercevant l'uniforme écarlate de Dorian. Il lui donnait une allure de guerrière ce qui lui correspondait parfaitement. L'air humide avait trempé les mèches de ses cheveux qui lui collaient au visage.  
Il vola jusqu'à Scorpius, et lui attrapa la main. Il embrassa la bague d'argent qu'il portait au doigt et murmura :  
« Portes moi chance ».  
Scorpius secoua la tête et sourit avant de lui répondre :  
« - Si tu fais de ton mieux, tu n'en auras pas besoin. »  
Dorian sourit avant de lui décocher un clin d'œil. Il fit ensuite un geste sec de la tête pour saluer Albus et se dirigea vers le centre du terrain.

Un premier coup de sifflet se fit entendre et les candidats s'élancèrent dans les airs.  
Pour les essais, deux équipes avaient été constituées pour s'affronter. A l'issus du match serait désigné le nouveau gardien, deux batteurs, les trois poursuiveurs et l'attrapeur.  
« Nott doit marquer dans les buts gardés par Finnigan » observa Albus secouant la tête, en regardant les équipes qui avaient été formées par le capitaine.  
Scorpius ne répondit rien mais il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre en regardant les joueurs se mettre en position. Tout le monde savait quel excellent gardien de but était Ross Finnigan. James mettait visiblement Dorian en difficulté pour cette première rencontre.

Finnigan se posta devant les trois cercles d'or délimitant les buts. Il repassait lui aussi les essais comme tous les autres mais personne n'avait le talent pour lui disputer son poste. Ross était une force de la nature, à la stature robuste et aux épaules larges. A cheval sur son balai, il semblait que rien ne pouvait l'ébranler.

Le second coup de sifflet se fit entendre et James lança le souafle dans les airs pendant que deux assistants de l'équipe libéraient les cognards et le vif d'or.  
Les joueurs encombrèrent le ciel au-dessus du terrain, voltigeant si vite que leur passage laissait des trainées rouges. Les cris des spectateurs dans les tribunes se firent entendre, encourageant leur favori.

Après la première minute de match, Dorian s'était emparé du souafle suivit par deux poursuiveurs décidés à le lui reprendre. Serré de prêt, il fondit vers le sol avant de faire une vrille qui laissa un de ses poursuivants étalé sur le sol. Il remonta ensuite en piquet droit pour fondre sur les anneaux d'or, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à marquer, deux cognards l'atteignirent, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Dans les tribunes Scorpius se leva brusquement, laissant échapper un cri révolté. Serrant les poings, il s'apprêta à descendre vers le terrain mais Albus le retint.  
« Il va bien, regarde !  
Scorpius se tourna vers le terrain et vit que Dorian avait repris le contrôle de son balai avant de toucher le sol et était parti à la poursuite du joueur qui lui avait ravi le souafle.  
« Les batteurs ont le droit de faire cela ! demanda-t-il à Albus. Envoyer deux cogneurs sur le même joueur ? »  
Albus hésita, serrant toujours sa main, l'obligeant à se rasseoir à ses côtés.  
« Ce n'est pas fair play, et on évite de le faire, finit-il par dire, mais rien ne l'interdit. »  
Scorpius acquiesça mais Albus pouvait voir à quel point le jeune garçon était écœuré par l'attitude des joueurs. Lui-même n'approuvait pas cette manière de jouer.  
Sentant les doigts de Scorpius se crisper sur les siens, il retourna son regard sur le match.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes avait permis à Dorian de reprendre le souafle des mains de son adversaire. Le souafle bien coincé sous son bras, il se précipita vers les buts où l'attendait Finnigan. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à marquer dans l'anneau central, il aperçut un cognard du coin de l'œil et vrilla, évitant l'impact. Il profita de la déception de Finnigan pour marquer dans l'anneau de droite.

James siffla et leva la main vers Dorian pour désigner l'acceptation du premier but. Scorpius, ravi, claqua ses mains dans un geste sec et observa avec délectation le visage furieux de Finnigan qui battait violemment du talon sur l'étrier de son balai, lançant un regard noir à Dorian.

« La colère le rend encore plus vilain » entendit-il Albus dire, alors que lui aussi observait le gardien de but en train de fulminer.  
« - Je croyais que c'était un ami de ta famille, dit Scorpius en reprenant la main d'Albus, comme si la pression du match rendait ce contact indispensable.  
- Le fils d'un ami de la famille, le corrigea doucement Albus, en regardant les doigts de Malfoy s'entremêler avec les siens.  
Scorpius rougit, et lâcha sa main.  
- Excuse-moi, si ça te gène…  
- Non, dit-Albus rapidement, en reprenant sa main dans la sienne. Non pas du tout. »  
Scorpius rougit de plus belle et sourit avant de reporter ses yeux sur le match.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de match, Scorpius eut envie d'étrangler Ross Finnigan de ses propres mains. Les scores des joueurs étaient serrés et le groupe de filles de poufsouffles qui gloussaient en regardant Albus ne faisait que l'agacer d'avantage.  
« Désolé pour le retard, alors les résultats ? »  
Scorpius se tourna vers son cousin qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés, mais énervé comme il l'était, il préféra ne pas répondre à Nicolas.  
Le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains soupira avant de tendre la main vers Albus qui la serra.  
« Dorian a marqué deux buts, expliqua Potter, tout comme deux autres des poursuiveurs. Mais Finnigan a tendance à laisser plus facilement passer les souafles des autres joueurs.  
-Il triche pour que d'autres joueurs réussissent les essais ? s'exclama Nicolas.  
- Ce n'est pas tricher puisque ce ne sont que des essais, expliqua Albus. Il ignora le son dédaigneux qui sortit de la gorge de Scorpius. Il n'est pas rare qu'un joueur privilégie un ami, même inconsciemment. C'est au capitaine d'être équitable.  
- Donc tout repose sur la décision de James », soupira le jeune Greengrass, désabusé.

Le dernier coup de sifflet retentit et les joueurs quittèrent le ciel pour se rassembler au centre du terrain. Albus et Scorpius attendirent les résultats. Les scores étaient serrés pour les poursuiveurs et il y avait six candidats en liste, dont Dorian.

Après un moment, des voix s'élevèrent parmi les joueurs. James et Ross s'étaient mis à l'écart et semblaient se disputer. Albus fronça les sourcils, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient son frère se querellait avec Finnigan.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Scorpius.  
- Venez, on va voir, dit Albus en l'attrapant le bras de Scorpius et en faisant signe à Nicolas de les suivre.  
Ils descendirent rapidement vers le stade et arrivèrent près des joueurs. Scorpius s'approcha de Dorian pour le féliciter, mais son attention se porta rapidement sur Potter et Finnigan.

« Tu déconnes complètement James ! s'écriait Ross. Prendre Nott est la pire décision que tu es prise en tant que capitaine.  
- Je dois sélectionner les meilleurs pour former cette équipe, répliqua James, parfaitement calme, contrairement à son ami dont le visage arborait un rouge maladif. Dorian est parmi les trois sélectionnés parce qu'il a réussi les essais mieux que les autres.  
-Il a eu le même score que les autres candidats ! dit- Ross en attrapant son bras, l'obligeant à lui faire face.  
S'ils avaient sensiblement la même taille, Finnigan était plus musclé et sa stature plus carrée mais Potter ne sembla pas du tout effrayé.  
- En effet, dit James, le regard sombre, ignorant la pression douloureuse qu'exerçait son ami sur son bras, il a eu le même score que les joueurs que tu as laissé gagner. Toi aussi tu as de la chance d'être le meilleur Ross, sinon je t'aurais dégagé de _mon_ équipe pour avoir saboter _mes_ essais.  
Finnigan expira bruyamment, puis baissa la tête et lâcha son ami.

James se tourna vers l'ensemble de son équipe et annonça les noms des nouveaux membres. Quand il cita le nom de Dorian, Scorpius s'attendit à un rejet de la part des autres joueurs. Il fut surpris lorsque les joueurs lui serrèrent la main et le félicitèrent pour le match.  
« Désolé pour les cogneurs, mais tu les as bien gérer, dit un garçon aux cheveux blonds, et lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Sentant une étrange mélancolie lui enserrer le cœur, Scorpius se recula, laissant Dorian profiter de ses nouveaux coéquipiers et retourna vers Albus qui se tenait à l'écart, les yeux rivés sur son frère, une expression soucieuse peinte sur son visage. Il interrompit sa contemplation lorsqu'il sentit Scorpius posait sa tête sur son épaule.  
Il porta son regard sur Nott, toujours encerclé par les membres de son équipe. Il entoura Scorpius de son bras et murmura :  
« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a de nouveaux amis qu'il t'oubliera tu sais ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Malfoy en se serrant un peu plus contre le jeune Potter.  
- Oui bien sûr, dit-il en souriant. Ils vont surement fêter la constitution de l'équipe dans leur salle commune. J'irais bien y faire un tour.  
- Ce qui veut dire que tu aimerais que je vienne.  
- Evidemment.

* * *

_Salle Commune de Gryffondor_

La salle commune de Gryffondor était réellement agréable.  
Contrairement à la salle de Serpentard qui gardait toujours une certaine lueur verdâtre puisque la maison était située juste en dessous du lac, la salle de Gryffondor portait des couleurs chaudes et réconfortantes. De lourds tapis couvraient les murs et une grande cheminée gardait la pièce chauffée et entretenait une ambiance détendue et conviviale.

Si cette pièce ne lui rappelait pas autant le décor de la salle sur demande où James l'avait emmené aujourd'hui, Scorpius se serait senti beaucoup plus détendu.

Il était assis sur le grand canapé faisant face à la cheminée, entouré d'Albus et de sa cousine, un verre de bière-au-beurre à la main.  
En fait il s'agissait de son troisième.  
Il avait ignoré le regard réprobateur d'Albus quand il s'était servi le dernier. Il écoutait Rose lui parler des problèmes de gestion de l'école, discussion que Scorpius écoutait d'une oreille, tout regardant les lèvres ravissantes de la jeune fille remuer avec enthousiasme.  
Elle était très jolie et il n'avait pas hésité à le lui dire. Elle lui avait souri et il avait adoré le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune Weasley. En dehors d'Albus, elle était celle qui lui aspirait le plus de sympathie. Elle se montrait très affectueuse envers lui, mais ne cherchait jamais à l'étouffer avec des conseils maternels. Simplement croiser son regard dans le couloir et la voir lui sourire le rassurer énormément. Elle l'avait accepté sans rien attendre et ne lui demander jamais rien. Elle se contentait d'être là s'il désirait quelque chose.

Le reste du clan Potter-Weasley le mettait mal-à-l'aise.

Hugo et Lily le fixaient comme s'il était la preuve vivante des ragots de leurs parents. Le passé était trop lourd entre les Malfoy et les Weasley. Son grand-père lui-même n'était pas avare quand il fallait dénigrer les têtes rousses et il se doutait que les Weasley-Potter se montraient tout aussi bavards. Il était donc normal que les jeunes l'évitent.  
Quant à James…

Scorpius ne savait pas ce que pensaient des autres membres de leur famille, mais il savait qu'Albus n'avait jamais parlé de lui à ses parents et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Rose le fasse.

Albus préférait garder leur «relation » secrète vis-à-vis de sa famille. Il ne s'était pas étendu sur le sujet, mais il avait fait comprendre à Scorpius qu'en dehors de son père, les membres de sa famille ne le comprenaient pas, et il n'avait aucune envie _« de leur expliquer ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ».  
_  
Scorpius n'avait pas insisté. Lui-même n'avait pas parlé de son amitié avec le jeune Potter avec son père alors qu'il lui écrivait régulièrement plusieurs fois par semaine. Il ne souhaitait pas lui cacher quoique ce soit, c'était simplement qu'il ne savait pas qui était Albus pour lui.

« C'est le jour et la nuit entre eux, » dit-Albus en montrant quelque chose de la tête.  
Scorpius se tourna vers la direction qu'il avait indiquée et aperçut Dorian en grande conversation avec son « Capitaine ».  
Scorpius sentit la nausée lui montait aux lèvres à la vue des deux hommes échangeant des politesses. Il n'aurait su dire lequel des deux était le plus hypocrite… ou peut-être était-ce lui-même ?

Albus observait avec attention les échanges entre les deux hommes. Il avait interrogé son frère sur ses motivations un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, mais James était resté vague, disant que Nott « était réellement doué » et qu'il se montrait « impartial » tout comme Albus le lui avait conseillé lorsqu'il avait parlé de Nott avant de commencer leur année à Poudlard.  
Mais Albus ne comprenait toujours pas comment un tel changement avait pu s'opérer chez son frère. Lui qui l'avait averti que faire rentrer Nott dans son équipe aurait sans doute des conséquences désastreuses, qui lui avait dit que ce serait une honte pour leur famille qu'Albus se permette d'intégrer Dorian…

- Oui c'est assez bizarre, dit Rose en observant le duo, mais James adore gagner alors peut-être a-t-il mis sa hargne de côté pour le bien de l'équipe ?

Scorpius ignora la conversation et se concentra sur son grand verre de bière-au-beurre, décidé à le vider. Il remarqua avec déception que l'alcool disparaissait trop vite. Qu'importe, la salle commune des Gryffondors regorgeait de trésor liquide.

Soudain il sentit le verre quittait ses lèvres et lui échappait des mains. Il leva des yeux brumeux vers le garçon qui lui avait retiré sa boisson.  
« Ne bois pas trop vite, dit Dorian d'un ton désapprobateur. Tu sais très bien que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool. »  
Et il vida le reste du verre en une longue gorgée.

Scorpius regarda le jeune garçon devant lui, cet homme qu'il connaissait si bien et pourtant qui semblait si loin de lui aujourd'hui. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette lueur de bien-être dans ces yeux. Cette joie simple que ressentait Dorian maintenant qu'il se sentait accepté par les autres Gryffondors, cette joie qui l'éloignait doucement de lui…

Le bruit de la pièce devint insupportable. Il regarda tous les élèves qui s'amusaient autour d'eux, toutes ces personnes qui les avaient rejetés, ces personnes qui les avaient blessés, qu'ils avaient fuis pendant des années. Comment Dorian pouvait-il oublier si vite, simplement pour connaître le soulagement qu'apporte la normalité ? Il échangeait des gestes amicaux avec les autres élèves, souriait aux avances des filles qui n'auraient pas osé l'approcher auparavant…  
Mais ce qui le blessait d'autant plus c'était que Dorian était heureux et que lui ne l'était pas. Au contraire, il se sentait sombrer de plus en plus.  
Un goût amer engourdit sa bouche, un goût de souillure et d'abandon. Scorpius ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Il avait pensé que si Dorian était heureux, lui-même se sentirait mieux.  
Mais non, le bonheur de Dorian dépendait de ce qu'il avait fait et devait faire. Il lui devait ce bonheur alors pourquoi il ne pouvait pas l'avoir aussi ? Et c'était injuste !

« C'est toi qui ne tient pas l'alcool, riposta Scorpius d'une voix rauque et haineuse, sinon tu ne serais pas aussi mielleux avec le Grand James Sirius Potter. Je ne pensais pas que tu oublierais aussi vite ce que ces chiens t'ont fait. Mais si j'étais toi je garderais l'œil ouvert avant que l'un de ces salauds ne te lacère encore le visage. »

Dorian perdit lentement son sourire. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit mais aucun son ne sortit. Au côté de Scorpius, Albus et Rose s'étaient figés, de même que les personnes qui avaient entendus les paroles de Malfoy, créant un soudain malaise dans la salle commune.

« Al, dit James en apparaissant derrière Dorian. Je crois que tu devrais ramener Malfoy dans votre maison, avant qu'il ne dise encore quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. »  
Potter attrapa Scorpius et le tira doucement du canapé, mais Scorpius se dégagea violemment, les yeux toujours rivés sur Dorian.  
Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et son visage ne trahissait pourtant aucune émotion. Il attrapa à son tour le bras de Scorpius et l'entraina à travers la salle commune jusqu'à l'escalier en colimaçon conduisant au dortoir des garçons. S'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls, il plaqua Scorpius contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? demanda-t-il en scrutant Scorpius. Il semblait lutter pour garder son calme.  
- J'ai dit ce que j'avais à te dire, riposta le garçon en supportant le regard interrogateur de son ami.  
- Non. Tu as juste essayé de me faire mal, insista-t-il avec force. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies vraiment de me dire ?

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche mais les mots s'éteignirent dans sa gorge. Troublé, il détourna les yeux.

Il aurait voulu déverser sur lui des mots de haine et de reproches. Lui dire que s'il était accepté aujourd'hui c'était grâce lui et qu'en échange il n'avait rien sinon un ami qui s'éloignait de lui. Mais ces mots lui parurent faux.

Nott avait mérité son poste dans l'équipe, et s'il ne s'était pas fait tabasser depuis un moment grâce à ses ébats avec Potter, Malfoy n'était pas sûr que James ne l'ait pas sélectionné pour ses talents puisqu'il avait fait un match incroyable. Et puis, cette situation était son choix… Il lui avait égoïstement reproché ses propres décisions. Dorian ne l'avait pas poussé dans le lit de James.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Dorian avec dédain devant le silence de Malfoy, tu es incapable de me dire ce qu'il se passe vraiment. Tu sais simplement te taire. Et tu lances des phrases blessantes contenant les indices de ton mal-être et c'est à moi de décoder ce qui se passe dans ta putain de cervelle !  
Dorian frappa le mur à côté de la tête de Scorpius qui sursauta. Il sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux.  
- Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça, continua Dorian, si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le ! Mais ce genre de phrases cinglantes, je ne veux plus jamais les entendre !  
Scorpius tremblait. Il sentait d'avantage une demande implorante dans les paroles de Nott plutôt qu'une menace.  
- Je suis juste jaloux, dit-il enfin et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Et j'ai peur de te perdre.  
- Ce genre de phrases non plus, je ne veux plus les entendre, dit Dorian en posant ses lèvres sur son front.  
Sa voix était plus légère maintenant, presque tendre. Scorpius sourit et ferma les yeux, bercé par la chaleur familière de Dorian. Ils restèrent un instant ensemble, goûtant au réconfort qu'ils savaient si bien s'apporter. Puis Malfoy sentit les lèvres de Nott quitter son visage.  
- Tu devrais retourner dans ta maison, dit-il enfin en s'éloignant.  
Scorpius acquiesça et laissa son ami le ramener dans la salle commune. Tous deux ignorèrent les regards qui fusèrent sur eux et Dorian s'approcha du canapé où Rose et Albus étaient restés assis.  
« Tu peux le ramener? demanda-t-il à Albus.  
Le jeune Potter posa son verre et après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Rose, se retrouva dans les couloirs isolés du château avec Scorpius.

* * *

Pendant leur retour au dortoir, Albus n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Au départ, Scorpius ne s'en était pas inquiété, lui-même n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler. Mais maintenant qu'ils s'approchaient du dortoir des Serpentards, ce silence devenait franchement désagréable. Il observait le jeune Potter qui avançait, tête baissée, concentré sur ses pas, les mains plongées dans les poches de son jeans.  
Scorpius, même s'il respectait le besoin de tranquillité de son ami, n'avait aucune envie de le regarder ruminer tout le long du chemin.

« Tu vas finir par me parler, ou tu comptes te morfondre jusqu'à ce que tu rejoignes ton lit ?

Albus stoppa net, levant les yeux vers Scorpius qui fut surpris d'une réaction si brutale.  
- Alors comme ça, on est des _chiens _? demanda Potter, en jaugeant Scorpius de haut en bas.

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux. Pendant un moment, il ne sut pas de quoi Albus voulait parler. Puis il se souvint de ses paroles dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
- Cette phrase ne t'était pas destinée, dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de d'Albus, mais celui-ci la repoussa négligemment.

- Oui bien sûr, elle était destinée à tout le monde sauf à moi, dit-il avec ironie.  
Il s'adossa contre le mur, gardant toujours ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il semblait fatigué.  
« Tu as insulté des membres de ma famille et les personnes qui t'avaient accueilli dans cette école et tu penses que tu peux t'en sortir avec ta petite gueule d'ange. Oh efface cette expression indignée de ton visage ! Tu parles de ton physique comme d'un désavantage mais le fait que la moitié de l'école veuille te sauter t'arrange bien. Seulement ça ne marche pas toujours comme ça. Et moi j'en ai marre d'être celui qui te ramasse à chaque fois que tu fais une connerie. J'ai l'impression ne servir qu'à ça.  
- Tu es vraiment gonflé de me dire ça, s'indigna Scorpius. D'accord je ne suis pas facile à vivre et j'agis égoïstement je m'en rends compte et j'en suis désolé, mais tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne fais que m'assister quand j'ai un problème. Depuis qu'on se connait tu en as appris plus sur moi que Dorian en a appris en plusieurs années.  
- Ah ouais ? répliqua Albus, profondément désabusé. Et bien Dorian ne doit pas savoir grand-chose, parce que je ne sais rien de toi. Tu ne comprends pas tes réactions, je ne connais pas tes goûts. Tu ne me dis rien et chacune de tes caresses ressemblent à des manipulations. Tu ne ressens rien pour personnes, tu possèdes les gens, rien de plus. Pour connaître ton passé, il faudrait d'abord que je brise ta carapace et je commence à penser que j'en suis incapable. Je pensais qu'on commençait à construire quelque chose de fort… Et voilà tu piques une crise simplement parce que Dorian commence à se sentir mieux, comme si tu voulais le maintenir dans le même état de tristesse dans lequel tu te complais. Et dans ces moments-là, je n'existais même plus. »

Il leva les yeux vers Scorpius qui n'avait pas bougé, les yeux fixés sur le sol, et il sourit tristement.  
« J'ai tout faux avec toi, toujours. Et j'essaye, je suis tellement con que j'essaye encore. Mais à quoi bon puisque tu ne vois rien.»

Le silence tomba entre eux comme une sentence, mais Scorpius avait l'impression que les mots de Potter résonnaient encore contre les murs, à moins que ce ne fût dans son crâne. Il ne parvenait pas à assimiler ce qu'Albus venait de lui dire. Est-ce qu'il essayait de lui déclarer quelque chose ? Scorpius savait que leur relation était intense mais il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait plus d'un état de dépendance qu'un lien affectif réel. Et maintenant, Albus…

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? demanda Scorpius après un moment de silence.  
- Si tu poses la question c'est que tu n'as rien compris.  
- Non en effet ! explosa Scorpius, et Albus se redressa soudain, surpris. Scorpius s'avança vers lui. Il porta les mains à son visage, massa doucement ses paupières comme s'il essayait de s'éclaircir les idées tout en repoussant la fatigue qui le tenaillait.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit-il enfin. Je ne comprends pas ce qui te pousse à me dire ça, ni même ce que tu essaie de me dire. Tu débites des paroles qui n'ont simplement aucun sens. Tu dis qu'on a commencé à construire quelque chose de fort ? Mais moi je n'ai rien construit ! Ce qui se passe entre nous a surgi de nulle part. Je n'ai jamais recherché ta présence, ni même ton aide ou ton affection. Avant que tu ne viennes me parler le week end avant le départ, je n'avais jamais imaginé que nous pourrions être aussi proches. C'est toi qui est venu vers moi, qui m'a tout offert et qui a créé cette dépendance chez moi. Tu as débarqué subitement dans ma vie, occupant le plus de place possible et maintenant tu me reproches de ne pas répondre des sentiments dont je ne sais rien !  
- A t'entendre j'ai tout manigancé, dit sèchement Albus.  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus…  
- Je voulais simplement te rencontrer, l'interrompit Albus, je n'avais pas prévu ce qui s'est passé ensuite.  
Scorpius le regarda longuement, surpris.  
- Tu voulais me rencontrer… mais pourquoi ?  
Albus se mit à rire, un rire grave et désabusé.  
- Je ne sais même plus maintenant, dit-il enfin. Ecoutes, je ne suis pas en train de te parler d'amour ou quoique ce soit, je dis seulement qu'il y a quelque chose de fort entre nous et j'aimerais savoir si je suis le seul à penser cela. Parce que toi, j'ai l'impression que tu ne ressens rien.

Albus était fatigué. Il avait l'impression que seul le mur contre son dos lui permettait de rester debout. Les mots de Scorpius résonnaient dans sa tête et lui serraient le cœur. Il avait raison, Malfoy n'avait rien exigé de lui, c'est lui qui avait tout déclenché.  
Il regardait le garçon qui se trouvait devant lui et qui gardait maintenant les yeux sur le sol. Il avait entouré son corps de ses bras, comme pour se protéger du froid ou de ses démons. Albus remarqua qu'il se mordillait sa lèvre, réflexe qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il désirait dire quelque chose, mais il finissait toujours par se taire. Al maudissait ce silence, il en avait assez il voulait que Scorpius parle !

« Oui, quoiqu'il soit en train de se passer entre nous, c'est très fort », finit par dire Scorpius.  
Sa voix était très faible, presque un murmure. Il passa nerveusement les mains sur son visage avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les tirant en arrière. « Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Et pour tout te dire, je trouve que c'est effrayant que ce soit si intense alors que nous nous connaissons depuis si peu de temps. Même toi tu ne sais pas comment appeler notre « relation ». C'est trop tôt et ce n'est peut-être pas encore le bon moment. »

Scorpius vit Albus acquiescer mais il ne semblait pas convaincu pour autant. Il le regarda passer sa main dans ses cheveux bruns décoiffés, un tic nerveux familier qui fit sourire Scorpius.

- Et pour Dorian, qu'est-ce tu ressens ? demanda Albus, redoutant la réponse qu'il obtiendrait.  
- Dorian est presque mon frère, répondit Scorpius une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, visiblement mécontent de la tournure de la conversation.  
- Et vous n'avez jamais…  
- Non.  
- Mais il a surement voulu…  
- Peu importe ce qu'il a voulu, ça n'est jamais arrivé ! Mais bon sang... comment on en est arrivé à cette conversation ?  
- J'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis pour toi.

Scorpius hésita et s'approcha de Potter pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais Albus l'arrêta, l'attrapant par les épaules. Il voulait que Scorpius lui parle. Il en avait assez de ses étreintes silencieuses où il devait deviner ce que Malfoy voulait lui dire.  
Le jeune garçon, détourna les yeux, troublé par le regard brillant de Potter. Il hésita puis murmura :  
- Tu es important et je tiens à toi. Est-ce que tu peux te contenter de cela pour l'instant ?  
Et Albus referma ses bras autour du garçon.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

**Review** s'il vous plait, je mets du temps mais j'écris de longs chapitres!


	7. Chapter 7: C'est la dernière fois

Bonjour à tous,

Je tiens (à nouveau) à m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis à mettre à jour cette histoire. Je fais toujours beaucoup de choses à la fois et je dois dire que le blog et le job que j'ai pris pour payer mes vacances ont pris la majeure partie de mon temps (et le faite que je sois en vac' loin de chez moi n'arrange rien). J'en suis vraiment désolée. Sachez que je n'abandonne pas cette histoire qui me tient vraiment à cœur.  
Le chapitre ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que je voulais au départ, car il fait actuellement 16 pages et aurait dû en faire 20 de plus si j'y avais placé tout ce que je voulais.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.  
N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises, même si c'est pour vous plaindre du temps que j'ai mis à updater, en général la culpabilité pour mes fanfictions marche assez bien).

Quoiqu'il en soit ENJOY !

Musique: _Life in Mono_, **Mono  
**A la fin du chapitre **KALAFINA**, _Kagayaku Sora no_

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : C'est la dernière fois._

Dorian referma la lettre et la remit dans son enveloppe. Il eut envie de la déchirer, mais se retint. Les lettres de son père étaient toujours détestables même s'il essayait de mettre autant d'indulgence dans leur lecture que son père mettait de maladresse à les écrire.

Bien sûr, son père l'aimait, mais il est tout bonnement incapable de l'exprimer. Il avait une sorte de retenue envers son fils, fruit de sa culpabilité maladive d'avoir eu un enfant qu'il n'avait pas su protéger, qu'il avait créé malgré le passé de sa famille. Un fils qui vivrait sans mère pour le réconforter.

Mais Dorian était fatigué de cette culpabilité qui marquait le visage de son père à chaque fois que celui-ci posait les yeux sur la blessure de son fils. Il était fatigué de devoir être fort pour deux.

Dorian soupira et plongea pensivement sa cuillère dans les œufs brouillés dont il avait rempli son assiette. Il n'écoutait pas Nicolas qui entretenait une conversation animée avec Sally Macnair, la jolie Sally.  
Dorian avait beaucoup d'admiration pour la jeune fille, aux cheveux noirs et aux larges lunettes rondes, qui se montrait toujours positive, quelque soit la situation. Nicolas lui avait dit que le passé de la jeune fille lui avait sans doute apprit à relativiser la vie et à en apprécier les meilleurs côtés.

Dorian n'avait pas posé d'avantages de questions, il connaissait le passé de la jeune fille. Son père avait été la victime innocente de la folie des fanatiques du sang pur avant même sa naissance, quand Macnair, le Mangemort connu pour sa cruauté au service de Voldemort, avait pensé que la pureté de son sang serait intensifiée s'il avait un enfant avec sa propre sœur.  
Ainsi n'acquit David Macnair qui ne connut jamais la joie d'avoir trente ans.

A l'âge de 16 ans, quand il eut compris que la maladie qui entrainait la dégénérescence de ses poumons était causée par la consanguinité et la folie de son père, il s'enfuit pour le monde moldu, décidé à mourir loin de cette démence qui pourrissait ses veines.  
Il erra dans différents pays pendant des années, et s'établit en Hongrie. Malgré sa condamnation génétique, il tomba amoureux d'une jeune magyar moldue aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux bleus, qui l'aimait tellement qu'elle lui demanda de l'épouser. Emu par l'audace de cette beauté non magique qui lui offrait son cœur, il accepta et ils se marièrent. Deux ans plus tard, la belle Helena était enceinte mais Sally ne connut jamais son père qui mourut avant sa naissance.  
« Mais je lui ressemble beaucoup », disait-elle. Et elle souriait encore. Et Nicolas était très vite tombé amoureux de ce sourire. Pour ces deux-là, tout était si simple, ils voyaient leurs sentiments de manière si claires. Nott leur enviait cela.

Dorian leva les yeux vers la grande porte et aperçut Scorpius qui pénétrait dans la Grande Salle, suivit d'Albus, qui restait toujours à ses côtés maintenant que lui ne pouvait plus y être.

A la vue de son ami, Dorian ne put réprimer un sourire. Scorpius ne portait pas sa robe d'uniforme, elle était repliée sur son bras. Il avait son uniforme mais sa chemise était débraillée, sa cravate légèrement desserrée et ses manches recourbées sur ses avant-bras blancs. C'était vraiment trop lui demander d'être convenable, il faisait toujours ce que bon lui plaisait.  
Au moins, à Poudlard, il ne se maquillait pas. Dorian n'aimait pas lorsque Scorpius se peignait le visage, même s'il le faisait avec beauté et finesse. Pourtant c'était une autre manière de provoquer et de cacher à quel point Scorpius se sentait mal à l'aise en public.

Nott était conscient des regards qui suivaient son ami : des coups d'œil furtifs mais intenses des personnes qui voulaient cacher leur intérêts pour le jeune Malfoy ou les regards frustrés de jeunes filles qui ne seraient jamais aussi jolies que lui. A la manière dont Potter se rapprocha du corps de Scorpius, Dorian comprit qu'il était lui aussi conscient de l'attention que Malfoy attirait sur lui.

Quand ils l'aperçurent, les deux serpentards se dirigèrent vers lui et s'assirent à ses côtés à la table des Gryffondors, comme ils le faisaient de temps en temps. Albus ne laissait pas Scorpius s'asseoir seul à la table des Lions. Dorian était conscient des efforts que faisait Potter pour être amical avec lui. Mais il était jaloux, Dorian le sentait, il voulait garder Scorpius pour lui seul.

Dorian serra la main de Potter, puis se tourna vers Malfoy et déposa un baiser sec sur la tempe du garçon, avant de lui tendre la lettre de son père.  
Il la prit et soupira.  
« De bonnes nouvelles encore ? ironisa-t-il en sortant la lettre de son enveloppe.  
- Il dit qu'il ait déçu que je sois un Gryffondor et encore plus déçu que ce soit Drago qui ait dû lui apprendre la nouvelle.  
- Cela fait plus un mois que l'attribution des maisons a eu lieu, s'exclama Scorpius, tu ne lui avais rien dit ?

Dorian haussa les épaules. Il tira doucement sur la mèche qui couvrait son œil gauche, où la longue et fine cicatrice barrait sa paupière et ignora la question. Il n'avait rien à répondre. Scorpius soupira à nouveau et secoua la tête avant de reposer les yeux sur la lettre.

Dorian sourit en regardant le jeune garçon. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de son ancienne vie, celle où Scorpius n'était pas présent. Il lui semblait que le jeune garçon avait toujours été à ses côtés. Il gardait de son agression un souvenir vague de douleur et d'humiliation. Son passé commençait lorsque Drago l'avait emmené pour vivre avec les Malfoys dans le monde moldu.

Il se souvenait de cette petite tête toute ronde et blonde qui le suivait partout dans les jardins du château où ils avaient passés ces dernières années.

* * *

_Tout lui avait semblé si étrange dans ce nouveau monde, tout était nouveau les lumières, les couleurs…  
Et ces mots simples et « magiques » qui sortaient de la bouche des enfants des domaines alentours qui venaient jouer avec eux : ce qui faisait tellement de bruit - et qui faisait que Scorpius serrait très fort sa main de ses petits doigts - c'étaient des « voitures ».  
Il ne fallait pas mettre des insectes dans le « micro-ondes ». Il avait pleuré quand « Edward aux mains d'Argent » était passé à la « télévision » et avait fait promettre à Scorpius de ne rien dire.  
Et puis il y avait « internet ». Drago disait que c'était l'invention qui se approchait le plus de la magie dans le monde moldu. Car on pouvait tout faire avec internet : lire des livres ou son journal, regarder des films, faire des courses, engager du personnel, s'occuper de son compte en banque, parler à des inconnus et s'en faire des amis… ou découvrir le sexe. Les Malfoys avaient été réticent à installer un « ordinateur » dans le château, mais il avait fini par céder aux deux garçons. Mais après quelques essais, il semblait qu'il était difficile d'en faire décoller Narcissa qui y cherchait des recettes de cupcake et consultait tous les sites d'astrologie présents sur la toile, même si elle trouvait les connaissances moldues en astronomie très limitées. _

_Dorian se sentait bien parmi les Malfoy et Drago voulait qu'il se sente entouré, autant que l'était Scorpius. Il ne faisait pas de différence entre Dorian et son propre fils, même si ses yeux avaient une lueur toute particulière quand il regardait son enfant.  
Malgré son adoration pour son petit-fils, Lucius avaient des remarques paternelles pour Dorian. L'ancien mangemort se sentait sans doute obligé de prodiguer des soins à Nott dont le grand-père connaissait un sort peu enviable que lui-même aurait dû vivre. Il leur répétait régulièrement qu'il ne fallait pas effrayer les domestiques moldus. Les Elfes de maison étant interdits, il avait fallu trouver de nouveaux serviteurs et Dorian et Scorpius s'amusaient à les terroriser, en faisant claquer les portes et trembler les tableaux, ou bien simplement en déplaçant des objets. Lâcher un épouvantard dans le salon avait achevé de rendre les femmes de chambre complètement folles et Drago avait dû lancer un sort d'amnésie aux dames hystériques._

_Et les années passaient dans l'insouciance qui permettait à Dorian de panser ses blessures, celles de son corps et celles de son âme. Mais la fine douleur qui lui meurtrissait l'œil de temps en temps lui rappeler la méfiance envers les autres.  
Seul Scorpius avait toute sa confiance. Scorpius qui changeait au fil du temps. Ses jambes s'allongeaient et sa bouche devenait pleine et rouge. Sa bouille ronde d'enfant devenait un doux ovale parfait où brillaient deux perles grises. Et lorsqu'il prenait la main de Nott, le cœur de celui-ci se mettait à battre rageusement dans sa poitrine. Dorian regrettait la manière dont il le voyait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher._

_Il n'avait pourtant jamais regretté ce doux baiser, humide et tendre, qu'il lui avait volé avec toute la maladresse de l'enfance._

_Il avait pris sa main, et l'avait emmené vers le lac, derrière un grand chêne où ils avaient déjà gravé leurs noms et où ils aimaient venir lire. Dorian avait pris son visage entre ses mains, plongés ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds et l'avait embrassé. Et son cœur s'était arrêté. Le baiser avait été tendre et quand Dorian l'avait brisé et s'était reculé, tenant toujours dans ses mains tremblantes le visage de Scorpius, celui-ci lui avait demandé, complètement désintéressé « s'ils pouvaient aller jouer maintenant ».  
Dorian s'était mis à rire devant le visage indifférent du garçon alors que lui-même se sentait fiévreux.  
Dès lors, lorsqu'il se retrouvait seuls, Dorian prenait la main de Scorpius et caressait le dos de ses doigts avec les siens, et lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble, il déposait sur le garçon des baisers chastes mais amoureux. Pourtant, il n'avait plus jamais embrassé les lèvres de Scorpius. Dorian ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait de sentiments malsains ou de passions amoureuses. Il trouvait simplement le jeune garçon incroyablement joli. Une vraie poupée._

_Et plus Malfoy devenait ravissant, plus sa mère s'éloignait de lui, car il devenait plus beau qu'elle. Astoria passait plus de temps avec sa sœur que dans le château. Elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas à souffrir des erreurs de la famille de son mari. Dorian avait été écœuré de la jalousie de cette mère envers son propre enfant, mais Scorpius n'en avait pas souffert. Son père représentait tout son univers._

_Le jeune garçon savait le rôle que Drago avait joué pendant la guerre, il ne lui avait rien caché. Il fallait bien expliquer les regards et les remarques que murmuraient les gens dans la rue ou les menaces de mort qui leurs arrivaient par lettres et beuglantes. Il fallait expliquer la blessure de Dorian et leur fuite. A quoi bon mentir ? Drago lui avait tout dit.  
Malgré cela, Scorpius n'avait jamais jugé ou repoussé son père, ni son grand-père pour leurs actes passés. Il ne voulait pas les blesser. Il les avait acceptés sans mots mais non sans mal, car il avait perdu du poids qu'il n'avait jamais repris._

_Dorian se rappelait cette nuit chaude où en sortant sur la véranda, il avait trouvé Drago et son fils, assis dans le grand rocking-chair, qui se balançaient doucement en regardant les étoiles. Drago avait passé son bras gauche autour de son enfant et lui racontait l'histoire de sa constellation tandis que Scorpius caressait doucement la longue cicatrice qui se dessinait sur son avant-bras. Sa manière, toujours sans mot, de dire à son père qu'il l'aimait malgré tout._

_Mais depuis lors, Scorpius avait développé une attitude méfiante envers les autres sorciers et se montrait manipulateur et hautain lors de leurs excursions dans le monde magique, se parant d'une apparence désinvolte pour cacher son malaise et sa haine de ne pouvoir être accepté à cause de ses origines. Il avait construit une carapace autour de son cœur et Dorian avait vu Scorpius murer doucement ses sentiments. Il ne parlait jamais de son désir de normalité, mais Dorian savait qu'il était vivace. A vrai dire, Scorpius disait très peu de choses sur lui._

_Et cela était devenu pire l'année dernière. Dorian n'avait jamais su ce qui lui était arrivé mais il s'en doutait. Pourtant son esprit avait fait un blocage et un film noir se posait sur ses pensées lorsqu'il réfléchissait aux événements de cette journée.  
Il avait été en cours de sortilège dans une des pièces du château et Scorpius avait son cours de transfiguration. Mais ensuite, après les leçons, Scorpius n'était pas venu le trouver comme il le faisait d'habitude. Dorian avait couru à la salle où se déroulait le cours et avait percuté dans sa hâte le jeune professeur de Transfiguration._

_« Excusez-moi professeur, » dit Dorian en s'inclinant légèrement devant le professeur aux cheveux bruns qu'il venait de bousculer. « Je cherche Scorpius. Vous ne savez pas où il a pu aller?  
- Non, dit le professeur un peu trop rapidement au goût de Dorian. Non je ne sais pas. »_

_Nott le regarda. Quelque chose était différent chez l'homme, à la cravate desserrée, aux yeux brillants et aux joues rouges qui se tenait devant lui. Le professeur avait toujours eu une attitude austère malgré son âge. Il avait un peu moins de trente ans. Il était toujours impeccable, en costume moldu gris et_ _cravate de soie bleu. Il gominait ses cheveux bruns vers l'arrière, seules quelques mèches rebelles tombaient légèrement sur son visage froid et il remettait inlassablement en place ses... lunettes ?_

_« Vous n'avez pas mis vos lunettes aujourd'hui professeur ? demande Dorian en le jaugeant.  
Celui-ci se raidit, et pinça ses lèvres qui devinrent une ligne fine.  
« Non, dit-il sèchement, je les ai oublié. »  
Il tendit ensuite une lettre à Dorian.  
« Peux-tu la remettre à Monsieur Malfoy, je te prie ? »_

_Dorian acquiesça et prit la lettre qu'il plia et mit dans la poche de sa veste. Quand il leva les yeux, le professeur avait déjà transplané._

_Dorian resta seul, debout devant la porte de la salle de classe. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il devait rentrer dans cette pièce. Il ouvrit la porte. La pièce était toute à fait normale, le grand bureau était rangé, les livres et cahiers en ordre. La grande fenêtre ouverte derrière le bureau menaçait tout de même de laisser pénétrer le vent qui faisait voler les feuilles.  
Dorian s'approcha pour la fermer et après avoir tourné le loquet il se décida à quitter la salle pour trouver Scorpius.  
Mais un objet tombé au sol près d'un des pieds du bureau attira son attention et il se pencha pour mieux le voir.  
Les lunettes du professeur gisaient sur le sol, brisées._

_Dorian se redressa, une sueur froide se mit à couler le long de son dos et il se précipita hors de la chambre. Et déjà un voile noir se posait sur ses pensées, lui refusant toutes réponses. Il savait seulement qu'il lui fallait trouver Scorpius._

_Ils étaient seuls ce jour-là dans le château, mis à part quelques domestiques. Les Malfoys étaient partis régler des affaires financières à Gringott. Leurs comptes avaient, semblait-il, été vérifiés, ce qui violait la loi sur la confidentialité bancaire.  
Dorian devait donc se débrouiller seul. Il chercha dans toutes les pièces du manoir mais ne le trouva nulle part. Il sortit dans le jardin appelant son ami. Il courut vers le grand chêne près du lac, et enfin il le vit._

_« Où étais-tu ? dit-il en s'approchant de Scorpius, je t'ai cherché partout. »_

_Scorpius leva la tête et sourit.  
« Je suis là, je n'ai pas disparu. Ne t'inquiète pas. »_

_Dorian eut envie de lui rendre son sourire mais il ne put. Quelque chose dans la posture de Scorpius le troublait et même lui faisait peur.  
Malfoy était assis contre l'arbre, ses genoux étaient relevés et ses bras étaient de chaque côté de son corps, raides. Il enfonçait ses doigts dans la terre comme si planter ses ongles dans le sol étaient la seule chose qui pouvait l'empêcher de s'enfuir. De faibles tressautements secouaient ses épaules. On aurait dit un animal aux aguets, craignant un prédateur._

_Quand Dorian s'approcha de lui, Scorpius se leva d'un bond.  
« Ne restons pas ici, tu veux me montrer ce que tu as appris en sortilège ? »_

_Et ils étaient rentrés au château. Scorpius avait écouté Dorian lui raconter le nouveau sort que lui avait enseigne le professeur Bail. Mais ses yeux étaient voilés, et son esprit semblait ailleurs. Pourtant chaque bruit suspect déclenchait en lui une frayeur nouvelle. Dorian ne fit aucune remarque, mais il se demanda pourquoi un grincement de porte pouvait faire sursauter le jeune garçon ainsi._

_Ce fut le soir, alors qu'ils allaient se coucher, quand Scorpius se mit à pleurer et à trembler et qu'il le repoussa violemment que Dorian comprit ce qu'il refusait d'admettre._

_Il était resté assis sur le lit tandis que Scorpius, en chemise, debout et tremblant, tentait de se calmer, enserrant son corps de ses bras maigres. Pendant une heure, il resta debout ainsi, trépignant sur place. Et Dorian fixait le vide, écoutant les sons plaintifs que son ami essayait d'étouffer. Mais il refusait de le regarder. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'était qu'un enfant. Et Scorpius ne voulait pas de ses bras._

_Les pleurs cessèrent et Malfoy entra dans les couvertures. Son visage froid ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion, bien que ses joues fussent encore humides de larmes. Il se mit sur le dos, bien droit, et fixa le plafond. Dorian voulu éteindre les bougies mais Scorpius se redressa soudain :  
« Non ! Laisses allumer », dit-il et sa voix glaciale ne tremblait pas._

_Dorian acquiesça et s'allongea ses côtés, mais ne colla pas son corps contre le sien comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Scorpius attrapa sa main sous les couvertures et Nott la serra. Il s'endormit ainsi._

_Dans la nuit, Dorian se réveilla et ce qu'il vit le glaça d'effroi. Scorpius n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours allongé sur le dos, le corps droit, le visage fixe, tourné vers le plafond et les yeux grands ouverts. Avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux qui entouraient parfaitement son visage, il ressemblait à un cadavre sur son lit de mort. Seuls ses yeux, qui bougeaient dans tous les sens, trahissaient la vie. Mais la manière dont ils s'agitaient était affolante, comme si Scorpius s'attendait à voir sortir de l'ombre un monstre affamé._

_Dorian resta ainsi à regarder son ami, mais ne lui dit rien, sa main toujours serrée autour de la sienne._

_Le sommeil avait dû l'envelopper car quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Scorpius était assis dans le lit, le visage tourné vers la lumière qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Quand il sentit Dorian remuer à ses côtés, il se tourna vers lui, et lui sourit. Et son visage était clair, plus aucune ombre ne l'enlaidissait. Mais ses doigts serraient toujours la main de Dorian._

_Et ce fut fini, jamais Scorpius ne laissa transparaitre le souvenir de cette journée._

_Dorian donna à Drago le courrier que lui avait remis le Professeur. Dans l'enveloppe, il y avait une lettre de démission._

* * *

« Des membres du ministère sont venus fouiller la maison dit Dorian ramenant ses pensées vers Scorpius qui lisait toujours la lettre. Ils ont emporté certaines de mes affaires pour les examiner. Il y a eu des agressions de moldus. Rien de spécialement surprenant mais les enfants de mangemorts sont toujours les premiers soupçonnés. Je crois que c'est ton oncle qui a mené les fouilles Potter. »

Albus remua sur sa chaise, visiblement mal-à-l'aise.  
« Mon oncle Ron est un homme suspicieux, et il a de la mémoire dit-il sur un ton d'excuse. Si mon père ne le raisonnait pas, il ferait des rafles toutes les semaines dans les maisons d'anciens mangemorts. Je suis désolé.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'y es pour rien, dit Dorian après une gorgée de café. Ils n'ont rien pris de valeur de toute façon, toutes mes affaires sont chez les Malfoys. Et Drago ne laissera pas les gens du ministère rentrer chez lui.  
- Tu vis toujours chez les Malfoy ? s'étonna Albus. Scorpius et Dorian levèrent tous deux les yeux vers Potter, surpris et Albus continua : « je pensais que tu étais rentré chez toi quand les Malfoy étaient revenus. Il était logique que tu retournes vivres avec ton père. Arrêtez de me regarder comme cela ! J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?  
- Non, intervint Scorpius, tu n'as rien dis de mal, c'est juste que… » Il se lança un coup d'œil vers Dorian et regarda à nouveau Albus. « Je crois que nous n'y avions jamais pensé. Dorian est comme un membre de la famille, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il devrait retourner avec son père. Cela expliquerait pourquoi ses lettres sont tellement amères, il veut peut-être que tu retourne vivre avec lui.  
- Il pensait sûrement que je reviendrai de moi-même, dit Dorian, cet homme est plein d'illusions. » Scorpius s'apprêta à intervenir mais Dorian le coupa : « Je sais que c'est mon père mais s'il avait vraiment voulu il serait venu avec nous quand les Malfoys m'ont emmené. Je sais que Drago le lui a proposé et il a décidé de rester, car malgré ce qu'il dit, il déteste les moldus et leur monde, comme ta mère d'ailleurs et il a préféré rester dans son immense maison sans son fils. Je partagerai les vacances entre le manoir et la maison de mon père mais je ne retournerai pas vivre chez lui.  
- Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais partir, répondit Scorpius en rangea la lettre dans son enveloppe et en la posant sur la table, mais tu devrais être plus tolérant avec ton père. C'est un homme fragile.  
- Faible est le mot que tu cherches », répliqua Dorian.

Il s'apprêtait à continuer quand il aperçut James Potter qui s'avançait vers eux. A ses côtés se trouvait Elisa Waldon, une grande brune, aux yeux immenses et à la poitrine volumineuse. Elle se tenait très droite, fière d'être au bras du beau Capitaine de Gryffondor, et gonflait le torse au point que son chemisier menaçait de craquer sous la pression de ses seins.

- Si son haut craque et que je me prends un bouton de sa chemise dans la tête, elle va prendre ma main dans la sienne, murmura Albus à Scorpius en regardant son frère et sa nouvelle… - petit-amie ?- approcher.

James serra la main de Dorian, et émit un léger hochement de tête pour saluer Scorpius, qui l'ignora.

« Tu sais que la même nourriture est servie à la table des Serpentards et des Gryffondors ? dit-il à son frère, en passant son bras autour des hanches de la jeune fille qui gloussa de plaisir. Inutile d'envahir notre espace, même si notre table est plus agréable.  
- C'est maladif chez toi, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de raconter des conneries, répliqua Albus avec tant de calme et d'indifférence que Scorpius ne put réprimer un sourire.  
- Et bien et bien, dit doucement James donc les lèvres suaves dessinées une moue déçue, moi qui voulait te souhaiter bonne chance pour les essais de Serpentards de cette après-midi. Je regrette de mettre inquiété pour toi.  
- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? demande Albus en haussant les sourcils.  
- Non pas vraiment, avoua James, un sourire béant sur le visage. Je voulais juste te dire qu'il fallait réunir tous les capitaines pour une réunion ce soir afin de faire le planning des entrainements. Oh et aussi te dire que j'avais déjà réservé le terrain pour un entrainement juste après tes essais. Donc si tu pouvais ne pas monopoliser indéfiniment le terrain cette après-midi cela m'arrangerait…

Albus sentait ses nerfs se contracter tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas montrer à quel point le discours de son frère l'irritait.

-… quoique tu vas avoir du mal à trouver une équipe digne de ce nom parmi tes serpents. Je pense que Briani et compagnie seront dans l'équipe à nouveau mais où penses-tu dénicher un bon attrapeur ?

Albus se redressa et posa son corps contre le dossier, jaugeant son frère, et annonça d'une voix claire :  
- J'en ai déjà un en vue.  
- Vraiment ? demanda James intéressé, lâchant la taille de sa compagne. Et qui donc ?  
- Scorpius.  
-Quoi ? sursauta Malfoy qui s'intéressa enfin à la conversation. Il regarda Albus comme si celui-ci avait perdu la raison. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne voulait pas faire partie de l'équipe !  
-Tu vas faire les essais de Quidditch ? s'exclama Dorian derrière lui.  
Scorpius se tourna pour lui dire la vérité mais en voyant son visage, sa gorge se noua. Son ami était fier de lui.  
-C'est génial ! continua Dorian en attrapant le bras de son ami, tu es excellent sur un balai ! Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais, tu me surprends vraiment !  
- Et moi donc… céda Scorpius en souriant faussement. Mais il ne tarda pas à lancer un regard noir à Albus dont le sourire malicieux et ravi lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il était pris au piège. Il leva les yeux vers le plus âgé des Potter et se rendit compte que celui-ci le regardait.  
- Comme c'est intéressant… dit James dont les yeux avaient un éclat que Scorpius avait appris à détester, et bien bonne chance pour cette après-midi Malfoy. » Il se tourna vers son frère. « Toi aussi Al. Viens-toi. » dit-il avec dédain à la jeune fille qui se dandinait près de lui et tous deux quittèrent la grande salle.

« Ton frère a de bons côtés Potter, mais il n'a aucun respect pour les femmes, dit Dorian en rajoutant trois sucres dans son café qui en contenait déjà deux.  
- Il n'a aucun respect pour personne. Il collectionne les filles pour des raisons de réputation. Il ramène d'ailleurs de sacrés garces… Mais il ne les garde pas très longtemps.  
- Il ne couche jamais avec la même deux fois en tout cas.  
Albus, qui avait porté son bol à ses lèvres, s'étouffa avec son chocolat au lait.  
- ça, tu vois j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir !  
- Alors tu ferais mieux de lui dire d'être plus discret, insista Dorian, qui s'amusait beaucoup de voir le rouge montait aux joues du jeune Potter. Quoique ce sont les filles qui font du bruit, pas lui.  
- Ok c'est bon, dit Albus en se levant.  
- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Scorpius en regardant le garçon quitter maladroitement le banc.  
-Je vais vomir et ensuite je vais en cours, déclara-il en prenant son sac.  
Scorpius se leva en vitesse à son tour, en lançant un coup d'œil à Dorian qui voulait dire « c'est pas malin !», avant de suivre Albus dans l'allée centrale.  
Dorian, fier de lui-même et souriant, se beurra une nouvelle tartine.

* * *

« Félicitation ! »  
Scorpius soupira bruyamment mais ne put garder son visage irrité devant l'expression radieuse d'Albus.  
- Je savais que tu serais parfait, dit-il en passant son bras autour des épaules du jeune garçon et l'emmener vers le vestiaire pour prendre une douche bien méritée après les premiers essais réussis du Capitaine des Serpentards.  
Scorpius était le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe. Et il n'avait même pas eu besoin de faire d'effort pour cela. Il avait été le meilleur sans même se forcer.

_Si les autres participants aux essais avaient été sceptiques, voir même désobligeants en voyant Scorpius enfourcher son balai, ils avaient rapidement déchanté lorsque le garçon avait attrapé le vif d'or en moins de sept minutes. Il était extrêmement rapide. Sa stature fragile ne pesait rien sur le balai ce qui accentuait la vitesse. A cela s'ajoutait sa vivacité et son agilité qui lui permettait de d'effectuer des angles aigus dans les airs._

_Le public qui assistait aux essais, en était resté stupéfait. Et des applaudissements, déclenchés par Dorian et Nicolas, avaient ensuite enflammé toute la tribune.  
C'est à ce moment-là que Scorpius avait réalisé qu'il avait attrapé le vif d'or, car jusqu'à ce moment, il avait vidé son esprit, oubliant le stress, les autres joueurs, les spectateurs, et le regard plein d'espoir d'Albus et de Dorian. Il avait oublié tout cela. Il avait simplement imaginé qu'il poursuivait une étoile et le vif d'or avait atterri dans sa main._

_A peine avait-il touché le sol qu'il se retrouva dans les airs, dans les bras de Dorian qui le soulevait en le serrant dans ses bras. Il entendait vaguement les mots d'admirations qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille, car ses yeux avaient rencontré les iris émeraude d'Albus, et il était resté hypnotisé par le regard fiévreux et doux de son « Capitaine ».  
Si les bras de Nott lui étaient toujours indispensables, il se rendait compte que la distance entre Albus et lui était insupportable._  
_Son Capitaine ne l'avait bien sûr pas pris dans ses bras, mais il lui avait serré la main avec douceur en mettant dans ses yeux et son sourire tant de tendresse que Scorpius avait dû détourner le regard._

Scorpius pénétra dans le vestiaire et suivit Albus vers les douches. Quand ils arrivèrent vers les bancs de bois qui longeaient le mur à côté des lavabos, Potter retira rapidement ses protections de sport et son uniforme, affichant sans pudeur sa nudité devant le jeune Malfoy.  
Scorpius ne bougeait pas. Il trouvait indécent de se dévêtir ainsi. Mais il gardait pourtant son regard sur le corps d'Albus.  
Il était terriblement jaloux.  
Il est trop mince, alors que son compagnon était de plus en plus masculin. Les entrainements de Quidditch avaient sculptés son corps avec finesse, dessinant des muscles apparents mais non agressifs. Ses formes étaient viriles et agréables. La peau de son dos était hâlée, presque dorée. Ses mains étaient masculines mais ne recelaient aucune brutalité. Elles avaient l'air douces et caressantes.

Scorpius regarda ses propres mains. Elles étaient trop fines, trop délicates et quand elles se fermaient, le poing était trop faible.  
Une main chaude se posa sur son front et il leva les yeux et vit Albus que le regardait avec gravité.  
« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, murmura-t-il avec douceur, mais arrêtes. »

Scorpius lui sourit, repoussant les doigts qui touchaient sa peau.

Albus lui sourit et s'éloigna. Il ouvrit la porte d'une des douches et y rentra. Malfoy attendit d'entendre l'eau se mettre à couler pour ôter à son tour ses vêtements.  
Il ouvrit la porte de la douche, ouvrit le robinet et laissa la chaleur humide soulageait son corps.

Scorpius pensa au corps qu'il venait de voir, tandis que l'air devenait lourd. Il l'avait envié, oui, mais une autre sensation avait effleuré son esprit. Quelque chose qui était inconnu et interdit.  
Un soupçon de désir.  
Il aurait aimé serrer le corps d'Albus contre lui et posait sa tête contre son torse, le parcourir de ses lèvres.  
Il fut choqué de ces pensées, qui lui étaient étrangères. Le désir avait toujours été une action de son corps, une sensation qui lui procurait du plaisir mais qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il détachait totalement ses émotions de son enveloppe charnelle. Quand Dorian l'embrassait, il ressentait de affection mais aucune passion. Quand James l'étreignait, son corps s'enflammait mais son cœur était de glace, son esprit éteint.  
Mais les yeux d'Albus embrasaient son cœur.  
Il éteignit soudain l'eau chaude et laissa l'eau glace l'envelopper et le recouvrir, en une sensation de picotements douloureux. Il voulait se débarrasser de cette chaleur dont il ne savait que faire, qui l'effrayait et le faisait trembler. Mais il avait l'impression de voir les yeux d'Albus posés sur lui et de se sentir brûler de l'intérieur.

Abandonnant la douche glacée après quelques minutes, Scorpius sortit et se dirigea vers les lavabos.  
« J'ai gagné ! dit-il en passant devant la porte de la douche d'Albus.  
-Je ne savais pas qu'on faisait une compétition, répondit Potter à travers la porte. De toute façon, j'aurais perdu, j'aime trop les longues douches. »

Scorpius renoua encore une fois autour de ses hanches la serviette qui menaçait de tomber à chacun de ses pas. Il finit par abandonner, jeta la serviette au sol et attrapa sa chemise. Celle-ci lui semblait trop grande pour lui. Avait-il minci ?  
Il se dirigea vers le grand miroir au-dessus du lavabo, jambes nus, le corps mouillé mais cela ne le gênait pas. La chaleur dans le vestiaire était étouffante. Ses longs cheveux humides et lourds tombaient sur son visage et ondulaient dans son dos, laissant couler de fines gouttelettes sur son corps et sur la chemise blanche qui collait à sa peau.

Les vitres étaient embuées, et son reflet était trouble. Il passa une main sur le miroir, essuyant l'eau vaporeuse pour regarder son visage. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul.  
Derrière lui, il aperçut une autre personne.  
Effrayé, il s'apprêta à crier de stupeur mais une large main se plaqua sur la bouche, tandis qu'un bras puissant enserrait sa taille.  
Scorpius commença à se débattre, quand il entendit un murmure à son oreille.  
« C'est moi, du calme. »  
_James…._  
Scorpius se calma instantanément, mais la peur laissa place au dégoût et à un profond agacement.

Potter le lâcha. Malfoy se retourna vivement, le fixant d'un œil sombre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ! murmura-t-il mais sa voix trahissait sa colère.  
_Comment James pouvait-il se montrer aussi imprudent ?_  
- Je suis venu te féliciter, répondit son assaillant, amusé de l'agressivité impuissante de Scorpius.  
-Oh vraiment? C'est gentil. Va-t'en maintenant !

Mais James parcourait déjà de ses yeux bruns enflammés la silhouette moite du jeune garçon. Il s'approcha doucement et Scorpius recula, tentant d'échapper à la chaleur de son assaillant, de sorte qu'il se retrouva coincé entre le lavabo et le corps de James.

« Tu ne portes que ça, demanda-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de la cuisse de Scorpius, savourant la chair humide.

Scorpius repoussa sèchement la main qui le caressait, mais il se retrouva soudain soulevé, posé le lavabo, plaqué contre le miroir. Des mains puissantes maintenaient ses cuisses, les massaient, les griffant presque. Scorpius ferma les yeux, tandis qu'un corps fiévreux se logeait entre ses jambes moites et que des lèvres parcourraient sa gorge. Des doigts caressaient et tiraient sur ses cheveux mouillés. Sa respiration se coupa en un cri roc. Non c'était mal. Il ne pouvait pas !

« Al... Albus est là, parvint-il à articuler.  
- Tu veux qu'il regarde ? entendit-il murmurer.

Il se raidit, écœuré. James essayait de le provoquer mais se faisant, il allait beaucoup trop loin. Il se sentait humilié, dans cette position si indécente alors qu'Albus était à quelques pas d'eux, ne se doutant pas des caresses de son frère sur son corps.  
- Arrête !  
Il voulut le repousser mais James l'avait déjà remis sur ses pieds en un mouvement vif.  
Scorpius le regarda, interloqué.  
James lui souriait :  
« Relax, c'était qu'une blague. Mon frère est à côté, tu me prends pour un pervers?  
Scorpius le regarda et se demanda s'il devait vraiment répondre à cette question. James tendit la main et plaça une des mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avec douceur. Il fit glisser ses doigts, attrapa la nuque du garçon et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Un baiser rapide mais très doux, juste le temps de goûter à ses lèvres fraiches.  
Il lâcha Malfoy et prit un morceau de papier de sa poche qu'il lui tendit.

« En fait j'étais venu te donner l'heure de notre prochain rendez-vous. Tu es libre ce soir n'est-ce-pas ? Il faut qu'on fête ta nomination. Je voulais te laisser ce mot dans la poche de ta veste, mais quand je t'ai vu devant le miroir… »  
Ses yeux s'emplirent à nouveau d'une lueur dangereuse.  
Scorpius regardait le bout de papier blanc comme s'il s'agissait d'un poignard aiguisé et n'osait s'approcher. James attrapa sa main et mit la feuille pliée dans sa paume. Il se pencha vers le jeune garçon, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Scorpius ne bougea pas, endurant le baiser en silence, endurant les doigts durs et froids qui trainaient sur son corps, glissaient dans son dos, roulaient sur ses hanches et sur ses fesses. Son esprit était blanc.  
Quand James le lâcha, abandonnant ses lèvres, un goût de souillure resta sur sa langue.  
Il ignora l'homme qui le regardait de bas en haut, s'arrêtant sur ses jambes nues avant de redessiner son corps avec désir.  
Décidé à arrêter cette expertise minutieuse de son anatomie, il se dirigea vers le banc et y prit son jean qu'il enfila rapidement.

Potter ricana et s'éloigna. Il tapa sur la porte de la douche dans laquelle se trouvait Albus quand il passa devant :  
« Al, tires toi maintenant ! dit-il, mon équipe doit se changer pour l'entrainement ! »

Albus grogna sous la douche. Quel emmerdeur ! Il avait envie d'enfoncer profondément le savon qu'il avait dans la main dans la gorge de son frère. Il attrapa la serviette et l'enroula autour de ses hanches. Il sortit, tapant des pieds, irrité de devoir stopper sa douche relaxante si vite. Il trouva Scorpius appuyé contre le lavabo, les mains serrées sur le rebord en acrylique. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il semblait troublé, et même en colère.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Albus en regardant la stature rigide de son ami.  
- Hum quoi ? dit Scorpius en levant la tête comme s'il venait de découvrir qu'Albus était près de lui.  
- T'as pas l'air bien, dit Albus hésitant. Est-ce que James t'a dit quelque chose ?  
- Non, dit Scorpius, se redressant. Non il ne m'a rien dit. » Il se leva, plaça son uniforme de Quidditch dans un des casiers du vestiaire qu'il ferma à l'aide de sa baguette. Il attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte.  
« Je t'attends dehors, on étouffe ici ». Et il disparut laissant un Albus figé et surpris.

La pluie avait commencé à tomber, en fines gouttes glacées. Scorpius fut surpris de la fraicheur du vent qui le fit frissonner, mais il aimait cette morsure du froid qui gardait ses pensées limpides. Il mit sa veste bleu sur sa chemise humide et se dirigea à grande enjambées vers le lac qui se trouvait non loin du stade de Quidditch. Apercevant un tronc allongé, il s'y assit. Le bout papier était toujours dans sa main. Après l'avoir lu, il prit sa baguette et le brûla. Il apprécia le feu qui dévorait le papier malgré la pluie, effaçant l'écriture. Il se sentit soudain l'envie de rire, un rire nerveux et triste qui se terminerait par des sanglots s'il ne se retenait pas. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, il n'avait plus de prise sur ce qui se passait. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il trouvait tout ce qui l'entourait risible et ridicule car tout lui était étranger : la nouvelle assurance de Dorian, les avances malsaines de James, les yeux verts brillants d'Albus. Quand le monde lui était-il devenu si étranger, à lui qui aurait tellement désiré en faire partie ? Il se sentait si seul et si fou sous cette pluie d'automne.

- C'est parce que je t'ai forcé la main pour les essais que tu es triste?

Il se retourna et vit Albus qui le regardait, les deux mains dans les poches de son jean élimé. Ses cheveux noirs s'emportaient dans le vent. L'eau perlait sur son visage, coulait sur son menton. Et ses yeux… incroyablement verts qui ne regardaient que lui. Les plus beaux yeux du monde, si on lui avait posé la question.

« Je ne voulais pas t'obliger à jouer, mais je savais que tu étais le meilleur, continua Albus en s'approchant pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, et je ne voulais pas que tu renonces simplement parce que tu as peur de ne pas être accepté.  
- Je n'ai peur de rien, répliqua Scorpius en se redressant. C'était un doux mensonge qu'il se répétait encore et encore, il avait fini par y croire. Mais je sais tout ça, Al. Je sais que tu as agis pour moi.

Il tendit la main et joua un instant avec les mèches humides d'Albus pour adoucir sa voix qui restait dure.  
Albus ne fut pas surpris de cette froideur qui apparaissait si soudainement et avec tant de force chez son ami, comme une barrière de glace qu'il plaçait inlassablement entre lui et le monde.

-Et avec toi comme attrapeur, les Gryffondors n'ont aucune chance, dit soudain Potter en regardant le lac, attardant ses yeux clairs sur la brume qui embaumait la surface de l'eau trouble, tachetée de gouttes de pluie.

Scorpius crut qu'Albus avait prononcé ces mots avec dérision mais quand il se rendit compte que le visage de son ami était impassible, son sourire s'effaça.

« Je veux gagner Scorpius, dit-il, son regard perdu au loin mais sa voix était forte et ne tremblait pas. Mon père m'a félicité quand j'ai reçu la lettre me désignant comme le nouveau capitaine de Gryffondor. Lui et Rose ont été fiers. Les autres… » Sa voix s'éteignit soudain. Sa respiration était courte comme si une tristesse secrète l'avait affaibli. Il sentit la main de Scorpius, une main douce et si hésitante qu'elle en était touchante, se posait sur la sienne. Puis se redressant, il continua mais ses yeux brillaient de larmes qui ne coulaient pas. « Je veux que ma mère regrette de s'être assise dans les tribunes des Gryffondors. Je veux que pour une fois, elle… qu'ils se rendent compte de ce que je suis, et de quoi je suis capable. Qu'ils se rendent compte, qu'être un Potter chez les Serpentards n'est pas une trahison. » Une larme s'échappa et roula sur sa joue. « C'est tellement triste, d'être un étranger dans sa propre famille.»

Soudain il vit Scorpius se lever, et il crut que celui-ci allait partir, l'abandonner sans mot comme il savait si bien le faire, sans donner d'explications sur ses agissements, sur ce qu'il faisait, sur les personnes qu'il voyait.  
Mais à sa grande stupéfaction, Malfoy ne partit pas. Il se mit genoux devant lui, laissant ses frêles genoux s'enfoncer dans la boue qui ruisselait doucement vers le lac.  
Albus eut le souffle coupé en regardant un ange aux cheveux blonds lourds de pluie, placer son corps entre ses cuisses et enserrer son corps de ses bras puis poser son visage contre sa poitrine. Albus ne bougea pas, trop abasourdi et il attendit que Scorpius parle.

« Je suis jaloux, dit Malfoy, en serrant un peu plus ses bras autour du jeune garçon. De la façon dont tu sais parler, dont tu sais exprimer ta douleur, de ta volonté de t'en sortir et de ne pas sombrer. La manière dont tu portes à nue ce qui fait mal, et ce qui étouffe. Alors que moi… » Il releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien « Je m'enfonce dans la boue, et je ne sais que m'accrocher à toi. »

Albus voulut parler mais Scorpius continua :

« Si c'est ce que tu désires, on gagnera, murmura Malfoy, je gagnerais pour toi, mon « Capitaine ».

Le cœur serré, Albus se laissa glisser du tronc et atterrit à genoux devant Scorpius. Il prit le visage du jeune garçon dans ses bras.  
Scorpius eut envie de reculer, de s'échapper de la prison dorée que formaient les mains d'Albus sur son visage. Mais il le laissa approcher de lui.  
Des lèvres douces, impossiblement douces se posèrent sur les siennes. Des lèvres qui ne demandaient rien, mais qui donnaient avec passion et tendresse. Les pouces qui frôlaient ses joues étaient apaisants, les doigts dans ses cheveux étaient caressants. Et le monde disparut car il n'avait plus sa place entre les deux garçons. C'était un baiser qui gonflait la poitrine, comme si un fil avait été cousu autour de son cœur et qu'Albus était le seul à pouvoir tirer dessus et procurer ses contractions de douleurs amoureuses. Mais c'était si « juste », si réel. Ce n'était pas un baiser de culpabilité silencieuse ou de cruauté passionnée comme avec James, ni un baiser de pitié affectueuse ou d'indulgence fraternelle comme avec Dorian, ou un baiser manipulateur comme avec les autres.

Dans ce baiser, Scorpius donnait son innocence oubliée. C'était son premier baiser, un baiser qui ne le blessait pas.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues blanches, et Albus sentit l'une d'elles glisser sur ses lèvres et saler le goût qu'ils partageaient, le rendant amer. Il se recula et regarda le jeune garçon.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? demanda-t-il en étalant ses larmes avec ses pouces, les mêlant à l'eau de pluie.  
-Parce que ça ne fait pas mal… »

Albus eut envie de demander, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Pas tout de suite. Pas maintenant que Scorpius était si fragile dans ses bras. Il se releva et emporta le garçon avec lui, le soulevant presque. Malfoy le regardait de ses yeux gris brillants dont les larmes continuaient à s'échapper, mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Albus plaça un bras autour de ses épaules et ensemble ils prirent la direction du château en silence.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent au château, la pluie avait cessé. Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la grande cour et qu'Albus s'apprêtait à ouvrir la grande porte, Scorpius posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je dois m'absenter avant le dîner, dit-il, je ne pourrais pas venir étudier avec toi à la bibliothèque. »  
Albus serra ses doigts autour de la poignée qu'il était sur le point de tirer. A nouveau Scorpius allait disparaître sans mot et sans explication, et de nouveau, il n'aurait aucun droit de savoir.  
-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? demanda-t-il, curieux de la réponse que pourrait lui apporter son ami.  
- Non c'est inutile, dit-il rapidement, je ne serais pas long. Je te retrouverai dans la grande salle.  
- Pourquoi ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? insista Albus, observant le rouge monter aux joues du jeune Malfoy.  
- Al…, dit-il  
- Tu vois quelqu'un ? Une fille ? Un homme peut-être ? dit Albus d'un ton léger, mais sa mâchoire se serrait et son visage était hautain et dur.  
-Cela ne te regarde pas… dit Scorpius, les yeux rivés sur le sol.  
- Mais putain, regardes-moi au moins quand tu dis ça ! cria Albus qui ne parvenait plus à se contenir, lâchant la poignée pour assener son poing dans la porte de bois. Scorpius sursauta et Potter continua : Je déteste quand tu fais cela ! Je déteste quand tu pars et que tu ne dis rien.  
Scorpius baissa la tête, refusant toujours de rencontrer son regard, et Albus sentit son cœur se serrer.  
- Si tu vois quelqu'un, si tu as un petit-ami la moindre des choses c'est de…  
-Non ! dit-Scorpius en secouant la tête, non je n'ai pas de petit-ami caché. C'est… c'est compliqué, ne me demande pas de t'expliquer.  
- Tu n'es pas juste avec moi !  
- Je sais ! cria Scorpius.

Il se calma aussitôt quand il se rendit compte que leurs voix avaient attirés l'attention curieuse d'un groupe de filles qui chuchotaient en les regardant. Malfoy poussa Albus, ouvrit la porte et attrapa la main de son compagnon pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Quand le jeune blond s'assura qu'ils étaient seuls à nouveau, il se tourna vers Albus.

« C'est la dernière fois. »

Albus sembla ne pas comprendre mais Scorpius continua.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas juste pour toi, que tu as l'impression d'être utilisé ou je ne sais quoi. Je sais que tu détestes que je te cache ce que je fais. Mais je te jure, que c'est la dernière fois ! Crois-moi Albus, c'est la dernière fois. »

Malfoy serrait sa main entre les siennes et Potter regarda les doigts blancs qui s'accrochaient aux siens.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu partiras comme cela… mais tu ne me diras pas ce que tu faisais?

Scorpius secoua doucement la tête, mais ses yeux avaient une lueur implorante, demandant intensément à Albus de lui faire confiance.

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix, dit finalement Albus en souriant. Mais son sourire était plein d'amertume.

Il lâcha la main de Scorpius et commença s'éloigner en direction des escaliers, laissant le jeune blond seul et douloureux dans le couloir vide. Malfoy regardait ses mains qui avaient laissés échapper celle de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, et celui-ci semblait battre moins fort à présent.

« Dépêches toi ! Tu vas attraper la crève dans ces fringues mouillés »

Scorpius leva et aperçut le garçon aux yeux verts qui l'attendait au bout du couloir et lui tendait une main qu'il s'empressa de serrer dans les siennes.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre !  
REVIEW PLEASE !


	8. Chapter 8: Le Corps Malmené

Title: Désir et Jalousie - chapître 8: Le corps malmené.

Author: kill_titi

Pairing: AS/S, Albus Severus/Scorpius

Rating: R maybe M later

Summary: Voir le chapitre 1

Disclaimer: belong to JK Rowling

Bonjour à tous !

Le voici ! Le 8ème chapitre de cette histoire !

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le sortir et il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition ce qui l'a rendu encore plus difficile à écrire.

Par transition, je veux dire qu'il prépare une action et une sorte de changement chez certains des personnages, et donc l'action en elle-même n'est pas présente. Et quand on n'a pas écrit depuis longtemps, devoir s'y remettre sur un passage intermédiaire, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

Ensuite, après avoir terminé mon autre fanfic, j'étais dans une ambiance totalement différente. Le temps avait passé et je ne parvenais plus à retrouver l'esprit avec lequel j'avais entamé cette histoire. Elle a commencé à un moment bien particulier. C'est pourquoi j'avais du mal à me rappeler de cet état... un état pas top à vrai dire.

Je l'ai retrouvé vers la fin du chapitre. Je suis donc repassée sur l'ensemble en espérant qu'il serait imbibé de cette ambiance le plus possible.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira! Et pardon encore...

Musique: Lana del Rey : Dark Paradise

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Le corps malmené**_

Scorpius se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement, alors qu'il arrivait devant la Salle sur Demande, à l'heure indiquée sur le billet que James lui avait laissé. Il avait abandonné Albus dans la bibliothèque, promettant d'être de retour pour le dîner. C'était la dernière fois, il le lui avait promis. Mais tandis qu'il avançait dans ce couloir sombre, détestant le seul bruit de ses pas qui résonnaient sur les pierres froides et dans le noir, Scorpius sentit une sensation désagréable au creux de son estomac, la peur des conséquences.

Cacher les choses plutôt que de se rebeller, plutôt qu'affronter, avait toujours été plus facile pour lui, ou plutôt cela s'accordait à sa nature. Et ce soir pourtant, il devait apprendre à refuser, à dire non et se retrouver face à la colère d'un homme plus fort que lui et cela seul, sans Dorian, sans Albus. Car aucun d'eux ne pouvait savoir.

Il tourna à l'angle, ralentissant le pas et s'arrêta quand il aperçut James qui se tenait devant la porte invisible de tous. Il fixait le mur, impassible. L'instant où il porta ses yeux sur le sol, il sembla triste. Scorpius ne sut pourquoi, mais cela lui donna la nausée, non de dégoût mais d'absurde. Il avança vers Potter. Au son de sa marche, celui-ci leva son regard, toute trace de mélancolie envolée. Il souriait. Et Scorpius détestait cela. Potter sembla l'étudier un moment, et une lueur féroce se forma dans ses yeux, si vive que le jeune Malfoy eut envie de fuir. Un bruit trainant et roc à la fois se fit entendre et le mur du 7ème étage se troubla, glissa et se transforma en une porte secrète si connue des deux amants.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle magique, Scorpius eut un mouvement de recul. La pièce ressemblait tant à la Salle commune des Gryffondor qu'il eut un instant peur d'être surpris par un des élèves en compagnie de James. Les tableaux différaient, le canapé était plus élimé et surtout la pièce n'était pas en désordre contrairement aux appartements des Lions.

Il sentit des doigts brulants écarter ses cheveux, libérer sa nuque. Des lèvres se posaient sur sa gorge. Les mains se frayèrent un passage sous ses bras, entourant ses hanches. Il fut plaqué contre une poitrine dure. Il sentit les lèvres de James sur sa tempe et descendre doucement sur son cou, des doigts tiraient sur ses cheveux, et la bouche embrassait la peau dénudée au-dessus du col de sa chemise.

«Cela aurait été notre décor, murmura James, le serrant plus fort contre lui, si je n'étais pas si en colère contre toi...»

Dans un tourbillon, la pièce perdit son aspect emprunté et garni. Les tapisseries rouges glissèrent des murs pour disparaître, les flammes s'éteignirent quand la cheminée se désintégra, le parquet s'étira, enfla puis s'évanouit en poussière, laissant le sol nu et la pierre apparente. Les murs aussi prirent le reflet grisâtre des briques du château.

Au milieu de cette salle vide et froide trônait une chaise de bois, grossière, sans artifice.

La gorge de Scorpius se serra. Il se libéra de l'étreinte de James et se tourna vers lui, effrayé. L'homme qui le regardait lui fit peur, son œil était trop sombre et sa bouche amère.

«C'est pour ce que tu as dit l'autre soir. C'est pour nous avoir insultés. Tu n'as donc rien appris… Je pensais que tu avais compris que tu n'avais aucun droit de nous mépriser. Pour qui tu te prends… ? » Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la chair de ses bras, jusqu'à lui faire mal.

Scorpius se dégagea et recula, secouant la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas cela ainsi. L'idée de se trouver sur cette chaise lui donnait la nausée. Il aurait préféré que Potter le roue de coups plutôt que subir cela. James s'approchait de lui, le dominant de sa stature, plus grande et bien plus forte.

« Ne parles plus de nous ainsi » râla-t-il dans un souffle brulant, si proche de son visage qu'il lui caressait les joues, et il embrassa brutalement Scorpius, l'enserrant dans ses bras puissants, l'attirant, le portant presque, jusqu'à la chaise.

* * *

Irrité, Albus releva à nouveau son regard vers la pendule de la Grande Salle. Scorpius était en retard. Plus qu'en retard en fait, il avait raté le diner. Il l'avait quitté à la sortie de la bibliothèque, une excuse silencieuse dans son regard alors qu'il s'éloignait vers un lieu où Potter n'avait apparemment pas sa place. Et la grande aiguille de horloge de la bibliothèque avait fait défiler les minutes comme une moquerie incessante qui lui rappelait qu'il ignorait où Scorpius passait ce temps si précieux, ni avec qui…Fatigué d'écraser avec sa fourchette la nourriture qu'il n'avait pu avaler, Albus lâcha son couvert qui atterrit lourdement sur le bois avant de tomber à terre. Ne faisant aucun geste pour le ramasser, il se leva de son siège, repoussant le banc en bousculant quelques peu les élèves qui y étaient assis et traversa l'allée de la grande Salle. Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds qui descendait les escaliers. Celui-ci semblait essoufflé. Ses joues étaient empourprées, ses cheveux emmêlés et ses lèvres rouges et gonflées comme après un lourd baiser. Albus ne sut pourquoi mais son apparence l'écœura.

« Tu es en retard.

- Je sais, désolé.

- Ok laisses tomber, répliqua-t-il, amer. Tu as vu James. Lui aussi est en retard. On devait se voir ce soir pour le Quidditch après le dîner.

- Non. Scorpius rougit et son regard ne rencontrait pas les yeux d'Albus.

- Tu as couru ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Tes joues sont roses et tes cheveux sont un peu humides, dit Albus en passant les doigts sous les cheveux de Scorpius, effleurant sa nuque. Celui-ci se raidit et tenta d'échapper à sa main d'un mouvement sec. « Pardon… » Potter hésita un instant et demanda : « Tout s'est passé comme tu voulais ? »

Scorpius se retint de baisser les yeux. Il n'avait rien à répondre. Il n'avait pas pensé rester aussi longtemps dans la Salle sur Demande, mais James n'avait pas voulu le laisser partir.

_James avait fini par céder à sa panique honteuse et avait abandonné l'idée de le prendre comme une poupée de chiffon, à cheval sur une chaise de bois bancale. Il l'avait couché sur un lit de cousins de plumes écarlates et il lui avait fait l'amour deux fois ce soir, l'écrasant de son corps contre le sol moelleux et improvisé, imprimant la marque de ses doigts dans ses côtés fragiles. Quand ce fut fini, quand James s'était retiré de lui et qu'il avait enfin ouvert les yeux, il avait voulu parler à Potter, surmonter la peur qui lui donnait des hauts de cœur et lui dire que c'était terminé. Mais son regard avait croisé celui de son amant et à nouveau il avait cru y lire la tristesse qui lui avait paru si étrange un peu plus tôt. Elle fut rapidement remplacée par une lueur de colère brillante, si différentes des lèvres douces qui se posèrent soudain sur les siennes. Il l'avait repoussé et avait désiré à nouveau lui parler, mais James lui avait froidement demandé de partir. Et Scorpius n'avait pas hésité, attrapant les quelques vêtements qui lui avaient été retirés et s'habillant à la hâte, il avait quitté la pièce, laissant James assis sur leur lit de plume, le regard dans le vide._

Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant Albus, il regrettait sa fuite. Car au fond rien n'avait changé n'est-ce pas?

« Je vais au dortoir chercher mes cours. Rejoins-moi à la bibliothèque quand tu auras fini. D'accord ? »

Albus sentit la colère l'envahir, alors que Scorpius changeait à nouveau de sujet, lui refusant toute réponse. Il fut sur le point de répliquer quand il aperçut James qui descendait le grand escalier, se dirigeant vers lui.

« C'est maintenant que tu te montres ! s'exclama-t-il devant la démarche relaxée de son frère. «Nous devons faire le planning des entrainements et des compétitions ! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais !?

- C'est bon, je suis là maintenant et ce que je faisais ne te regarde pas ! »

Le ton était âpre, sans la teinte railleuse qui caractérisait tellement la voix du jeune homme. Une humeur sombre alourdissait ses traits.

« Tu as raison, répliqua Albus. Ce que tu fais avec la première garce venue ne me regardes pas, mais sois à l'heure.»

James eut un sourire mesquin, jaugeant son frère de haut en bas, méprisant, puis tourna les talons. Albus resta un instant figé à le regarder partir, surpris par sa froideur.

« Il vaut mieux que j'y aille, dit-il en se tournant vers Scorpius qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés, le corps tendu. La constitution du planning devrait prendre une heure toute au plus. Je te rejoins à la bibliothèque après. »

« Bien, murmura Scorpius qui fixait encore le sol, visiblement pressé de partir. Albus le regarda remonter le Grands Escaliers, conscient que les choses lui échappaient à nouveau. Mais il était lui-même en retard et rejoignit au pas de course la salle de classe donnée pour le rendez-vous des capitaines, talonnant James.

-Ah les Potter, ravie que vous daigniez vous joindre à nous ! s'exclama Kate Davies, levant les yeux des parchemins où couraient quatre plumes d'encre. Alors que les deux hommes s'approchaient de la table de réunion, la Capitaine de Serdaigne arrêta les plumes d'un coup de baguette et leur tendit à chacun un planning sur parchemin.

« Nous avons commencé sans vous, après votre première demi-heure de retard.

- Parfait, s'exclama James en se laissant glisser sur une des chaises vides, puisque les Serdaigles ne brillent pas sur le terrain, autant qu'ils servent à quelque chose. Gratter du papier vous va si bien.»

Kate lui fit un doigt que James accueillit d'un clin d'œil. Les joues rougies Davies poursuivit, pointant sa baguette sur le calendrier que scrutait Albus :

- Le premier match sera Gryffondor contre Serpentard et aura lieu la semaine prochaine. C'est un galon d'essais en public qui ne compte pas pour le championnat. La semaine suivant, le match opposera les deux autres maisons. Les 3ème et 4ème matchs seront déterminés selon les vainqueurs des deux amicales.

- Pourquoi nos équipes sont-elles les premières à concourir ? demanda Albus en levant son regard sur la jeune fille aux yeux bruns et brillants. Vous n'avez pas tiré au sort?

- Nous aurions tiré au sort si vous n'aviez pas eu presque 1h de retard, dit Reese Smith. Mais puisque vous avez pris votre temps, nous nous sommes dit que vous étiez prêts et que vos équipes n'avaient pas besoin de deux semaines d'entrainement. C'est logique non ?

Agacé, Albus faillit répliquer, mais James le coupa :

- N'aies pas peur petit frère, après tout ce n'est qu'une rencontre amicale.

- Une rencontre amicale devant un public n'a rien d'amical quand cela vous concerne, dit Smith en enfilant son écharpe rayée d'orange. Essayez de garder les terrains praticables.

- Attendez, vous faites quoi là? s'exclama Albus, en regardant les deux joueurs de quidditch rassembler leurs affaires.

- On se tire, dit Kate en attrapant son sac, suivant le Capitaine de Poufsouffle. Nous avons fini. Si le planning ne vous plait pas, faites nous passer une note.» Elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle passait à côté d'Albus: «Félicitations pour ton poste de Capitaine. J'ai hâte de jouer contre toi.» Bien que le ton fût hautain, le sourire fut chaleureux et plein de promesses alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs dévisageait le jeune Potter. Il garda le regard portait sur sa bouche rouge et pleine quand la main de Kate se posa délicatement sur son épaule, rassurante mais trop caressante pour être innocente, remontant lentement jusqu'à lui effleurer la nuque en passant.

-Charmant… sourit Albus en suivant des yeux la jeune fille qui sortait de la pièce.

- Leurs équipes ne valent pas un clou, il faut bien qu'ils s'imposent quelque part.» Albus se tourna vers son frère, se rendant compte que le jeune homme n'avait rien vu de son échange avec Kate. «Ils pestent en coulisses et on les écrase sur le terrain. C'est de bonne guerre.» Il étudia un instant le planning. « Le premier match Gryffondor contre Serpentard est dans une semaine… C'est court pour entrainer ton équipe, surtout avec un nouvel attrapeur.

- Il sera prêt. Il a du talent.

- Hum. Qui aurait cru qu'il était aussi doué.

- Moi, je le savais.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il ait envie de jouer, dit James, arborant toujours son sourire méprisant. Tu l'as forcé à passer les essais n'est-ce pas?

- Il a tendance à vouloir s'isoler et je ne pense pas que cela soit bien. C'est mon ami et j'ai fait ce que je jugeais bon pour lui. Même si cela peut paraître égoïste, il est fait pour cette équipe et pour ce poste.

- Ton ami... répéta le garçon, grimaçant comme si le mot lui déplaisait. « Il a une manière particulière de le montrer. De mon point de vue, tu es plus son pantin qu'autre chose.

- Ton point de vue ne m'intéresse pas. Surtout concernant Malfoy. Tu le déteste depuis qu'il est arrivé à Poudlard. Mais tu ne sais rien sur nous. Alors garde tes remarques pour toi. Scorpius et moi nous sommes bien ensemble et cela ne te regarde pas.» Il avait conscience que sa voix s'échauffait. Il plaidait trop fort, comme s'il voulait se convaincre lui-même. Il sentit la frustration glissait en lui comme les mots sur sa langue. Car Scorpius ne lui disait rien. Il était son ami mais il ne lui disait rien, et cela rendait vraiment Potter malade, profondément écœuré. Mais il ne voulait pas que James sache cela. «Et même si comme tu dis je suis son pantin, il l'est aussi pour moi. » James écarquilla les yeux à ces mots et Albus continua : « C'est vrai, je l'ai obligé à jouer, parce que je voulais les meilleurs joueurs pour mon équipe. Je veux gagner. Pour cela j'ai besoin de lui et il l'accepte. Scorpius et moi allons reporter la coupe cette année.

- C'est un bel espoir, mais nous sommes meilleurs. Et puis… » Il se tourna vers son frère, passant la langue sur ses lèvres. « C'est toujours plus simple de gagner quand votre famille vous encourage depuis les tribunes de votre équipe. »

Albus se raidit, abasourdit, comme s'il découvrait son frère pour la première fois et détestait son reflet. Le garçon qu'il avait toujours admiré malgré leur rivalité lui apparaissait sous une lumière nouvelle et effrayante, comme un insecte, monstrueux et cruel. Lors de son premier match dans l'équipe de Serpentard, durant sa second année à Poudlard, Albus avait pleuré dans les vestiaires, quand il avait vu qu'aucun membre de sa famille n'avait daigné s'asseoir dans les gradins des serpents. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges quand son père l'avait rejoint dans les coulisses pour le féliciter, malgré sa défaite. Il avait feint l'indifférence ce jour-là, mais pas assez pour convaincre Harry. Dès lors c'était devenu une tradition, la venue du Grand Harry Potter dans les vestiaires, après chaque match, pour encourager les Serpentards. Un grand réconfort pour Albus, car personne d'autre ne venait.

« Alors tu sais. Tu sais à quel point ça me fait mal que maman refuse d'encourager mon équipe, que notre famille se ligue contre moi, simplement pour une tradition de Gryffondor.» Albus avait crié, malgré lui. La colère enflait , désastreuse. James déglutit et détourna les yeux de son frère, sombre. Le rouge lui montait aux joues. Albus ne sut dire si c'était de colère ou de honte. Il lui attrapa le col, le tirant vers lui pour qu'il le regarde, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et que James faisait exprès de l'ignorer, jusqu'à le faire pleurer. «Tu le sais et en plus tu t'en vantes ? ça t'amuse de me faire ça ? »

D'un geste brusque, James se leva, repoussant son frère sur la chaise qui faillit basculer et se dirigea vers la porte. Sur le palier, il stoppa et dit d'une voix presque triste au garçon qui ne le regardait pas.

« Excuses-moi. Mais tu ne peux pas tout avoir. » Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Arrivé dans le donjon des Serpentards, Scorpius se rendit directement dans la salle de bain, et n'enleva que ses chaussures qu'il lança à travers la pièce, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la douche et de tourner à fond le robinet d'eau froide. Il attrapa une brique de savon neuve, renouvelé constamment par les elfes de maison, et se mis à frotter sa peau et ses vêtements d'un rythme nerveux et saccadé. Quand sa chemise et son pantalon furent lourde d'eau savonneuse, il les retira et les roulant en boule sur le sol humide, et frictionna sa peau et ses cheveux avec force. Quand l'eau froide commença à rendre sa tête douloureuse et à paralyser ses muscles, il se décida à sortir, s'enroula dans une serviette, laissant la boule de tissus dans un coin de la salle de bain, où les petits serviteurs de Poudlard finiraient par la trouver. S'il s'écoutait, il jetterait tous les vêtements que James touchait.

Il s'habilla et attrapa son livre de charme, de transfiguration et d'herbologie ainsi que des rouleaux de parchemins, les siens et ceux d'Albus, qu'il recopierait en attendant que celui-ci revienne de sa réunion. Grâce à l'influence de Rose, Albus s'avançait souvent dans ses essaies et devoirs, un grand avantage pour Scorpius qui préférait faire les choses à la dernière minute. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir ce soir, simplement recopier les exercices seraient suffisants. Il n'avait pas la force pour plus. L'esprit vide et froid, les bras chargés, il s'engouffra dans les couloirs déjà obscurs qui menaient du donjon à la bibliothèque.

« Hé fillette ? Tu te balades sans protecteur maintenant ?

A ces mots, Scorpius se raidit, anxieux puis se détendit quand il aperçut l'auteur de la réplique.

Il soupira, exaspéré.

- Oh pitié Goyle, passes ton chemin, j'ai eu ma dose de cons pour la journée.»

Il tenta de passer à côté de Kyle, le contournant mais celui-ci imposa une main lourde sur les livres que Scorpius tenait contre lui, les projetant à terre. Le garçon regarda les volumes et parchemins étalés sur le sol, et jeta un regard noir à Goyle dont le sourire mesquin envahissait le visage bouffi.

- Vas-y, ramasses les, susurra-t-il en haussant innocemment des épaules.

Scorpius le jaugea vers mépris, refusant de s'abaisser devant le garçon au sang pur et de se retrouver à ses pieds. Malgré son cœur palpitant, son visage restait calme et il porta une main assurée à sa poche. Goyle aperçut son geste et lui attrapa brusquement le poignet, lui tordant le bras jusqu'à lui faire lâcher la baguette qu'il venait de saisir.

«Non pas comme ça » grinça-t-il, serrant toujours le poignet de Malfoy qui serrait les dents de douleur, refusant de gémir, « mets-toi à genoux et ramasses les ».

La pression sur son bras était si forte que Scorpius faillit tomber à genoux et sentant ses jambes fléchir il assena un coup de pied dans le tibia de Kyle qui le lâcha. Malfoy profita de ce moment pour courir, mais on agrippa ses cheveux et il fut projeté en arrière, perdant presque l'équilibre, une main contre le mur. Goyle lui barrait le passage.

« Toi et moi, nous avons une affaire à régler non. Tu as insulté ma mère non ? Une chienne c'est ce que tu as dit ?»

Scorpius sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, alors qu'il scrutait discrètement le couloir de droite à gauche, cherchant une échappatoire, ou des sons de pas qui approcheraient. Le couvre-feu n'avait pas sonné, les couloirs ne pouvaient rester vides très longtemps…

« Quoi ? Qui attends-tu ? demanda Goyle en s'approchant doucement de lui, imposant. Tu veux appeler à l'aide c'est ça ? Vas-y cries, appelles Potter ! » Il ricana devant la colère de Scorpius. « T'as besoin de l'aide de cette famille pour te défendre, comme ton père ! Tu es un lâche tout comme lui !

- Fais attention Goyle…

- Il devrait être à Azkaban avec le reste des Mangemorts. Mais le Grand Potter a témoigné pour lui. C'est pitoyable mais ça lui a sauvé la peau et il a pu engendrer une catin comme toi !»

Scorpius plongea sur lui, fou de rage, mais se retrouva sans mal plaqué contre le mur opposé, la pierre froide s'enfonçant dans son crâne et son dos. Sa tête vibra et un instant il ne vit plus. Il serra la mâchoire, étouffant le cri de douleur qui menaçait d'échapper de ses lèvres, quand la main de Goyle serra sa gorge, l'autre appuyait douloureusement sur son épaule, écrasant l'os. A demi-assommé, il tenta de voir à nouveau.

Le souffle haletant et humide de l'homme était sur son visage et une odeur piquante de transpiration lui parvint. Il aperçut à travers un voile le sourire malsain et haineux sur le visage si proche du sien qui le scrutait. Il lui faisait mal. « Regardes toi, si facilement soumis, si faible, ricana gravement Goyle, alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la peau tendre. Où est-elle cette arrogance des Malfoys maintenant que tu te retrouves entre mes mains? Demandes-moi de te lâcher. Supplies-moi Malfoy.»

La vue lui revint enfin, et il reconnut la lueur dans les yeux de son assaillant. Il la connaissait cette étincelle perverse qui rétrécissait sa pupille. Le désir. Ce cruel, violent et pathétique désir que Malfoy avait appris à détester, c'était ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Kyle. Instinctivement, Scorpius posa les mains sur les côtés du garçon, le repoussant doucement, descendit et effleura ses hanches. A ce contact, Goyle déglutit péniblement, trembla et Scorpius sentit l'érection du jeune homme grossir contre sa cuisse. La nausée lui vint aux lèvres, mais il ne montra pas son dégoût. Doucement il monta une main vers le visage de son agresseur, effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts. Goyle sursauta au contact de la main froide, et se calma, acceptant la caresse.

_C'est ce que tu veux, alors viens_, semblaient dire les yeux de Malfoy.

Scorpius enserra le visage de Kyle dans ses mains et le tira vers lui, et l'étreinte sur son cou se fit moins forte. Malfoy attendit et alors que le garçon se penchait sur lui pour l'embrasser, il tourna le visage qui se trouvait dans ses mains et planta ses dents dans la joue molle. Le goût du sang emplit sa bouche alors que le cri de douleur du garçon lui ravissait les oreilles. Il garda les canines accrochaient à la chair quand Goyle essaya de se dégager. La douleur ensuite, d'un genou qui le heurtait au bas ventre si violemment qu'il hurla à son tour, s'étouffant à moitié avec le sang qui avait glissé dans sa gorge. Il tomba à genoux et un coup de pied dans le ventre le fit rouler à terre. Il crut entendre des injures mais il ne parvint pas à comprendre. Un coup à nouveau et Kyle l'allongea sur le dos, s'asseyant sur lui, l'étouffant, puis frappa. Scorpius se débattit. Mais pour un coup qu'il donnait, faible et maladroit, il en recevait trois. Il parvenait à protéger son visage, et les coups redoublaient sur ses côtes, à en faire craquer les os souples.

Les poings cessèrent de pleuvoir. Le silence. Seul le son de leurs respirations haletantes résonnait dans le couloir désert. Et au-dessus de ses bras en croix, Scorpius osa regarder le garçon qui le chevauchait, cet être grotesque et suant, aux bras trop musclés et au ventre gras qui reposait contre son propre ventre, l'écrasant. Il était pitoyable. Et Malfoy se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas peur. Malgré son corps vibrant de douleur, malgré la menace de cet homme plus fort qui le chevauchait, il n'avait pas peur. Il avait craint la souffrance, celle que James ou d'autres auraient pu lui donner, la perspective de coups portés sur son corps trop maigre l'avait effrayé. Mais maintenant il savait que cette douleur de la chair se supportait, plus que celle du cœur. Il n'avait plus peur. Malgré la douleur piquante dans ses côtés, il lui sembla qu'enfin il respirait mieux. Il sourit et du sang coula de la commissure de sa lèvre, roulant dans le creux de son oreille. Goyle le regardait, le poing toujours levé au-dessus de son visage, essoufflé, la face rougie.

« Arrête de sourire Malfoy ou tu vas morfler encore plus !

- Vas-y. Cognes Goyle ! C'est tout ce que tu auras de moi, il n'y a que comme ça que tu pourras me toucher. »

Il vit la grimace hideuse qui déforma le visage de Kyle et l'élan qu'il prit pour assener son coup. Une douleur perçante se propagea dans son crâne, il sentit sa mâchoire se briser et fut aveuglé. Il crut entendre qu'on prononçait son nom, mais tout était noir maintenant.

* * *

_A l'hôpital de Poudlard…_

On lui demandait d'ouvrir les yeux, mais quand il le fit, la lumière le fit souffrir. Tout était blanc et la pièce sentait le linge humide et les onguents mentholés, une odeur insupportable. Les draps frais irritaient sa peau endolorie et il lui sembla que respirer lui était difficile. On serra sa main et on lui parlait doucement. Il aimait cette voix si profonde et douce. Il voulait l'entendre encore. Il se tourna vers sa provenance et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Au milieu des ombres floues, il aperçut deux émeraudes brillantes et fixes. Se concentrant sur elles, il parvint à dessiner les contours du visage qui les possédait, ces yeux incomparables. Albus était à ses côtés et ses doigts, qui serraient sa main, tremblaient. Il voulut sourire pour le rassurer, mais une douleur transperça sa mâchoire. « Tu vois que je peux me défendre sans toi», articula-t-il, pitoyablement. Il le vit secouer la tête, sourire tristement et il sentit sa main serrait plus fort la sienne. Il se sentait si faible. Ses yeux se fermaient déjà.

« C'est la potion qui te fait dormir. Madame Pomfresch te l'a donné pour que tu n'aies pas mal. » Ses doigts glissaient sur son bras, rassurants. « Tu vas dormir et quand tu te réveilleras, tu iras beaucoup mieux tu verras ». Il se tourna vers la silhouette immobile près de la porte. «James, tu peux prévenir Dorian ?

- Non, inutile», souffla Scorpius, mais le sommeil le gagnait. Dans le noir, il distingua une porte qu'on fermait et il s'endormit.

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard…_

« Mettez-moi un Glamour», qu'on en finisse, s'exclama Scorpius, repoussant les draps pour se mettre debout pendant que Madame Pomfresch imbibait un chiffon d'essence de dictame. Sa peau était cicatrisée, seules des marques bleutées marquaient encore son visage sous la lèvre et l'œil gauche. Un sort d'illusion quelque conque serait suffisant, mais l'infirmière de l'école refusait de le laisser partir de l'infirmerie.

« Monsieur Malfoy, retournez-vous coucher s'il vous plait !

- Cela fait trois jours que je suis là, j'en ai assez, je ne supporte plus cette odeur de camphre. Faîtes donc vos potions dans la serre loin de vos malades, vous finirez par les empoisonner ! »

L'infirmière poussa un soupir indigné, et sortit de la chambre. Sans doute était-elle partie chercher de l'aide pour maintenir le garçon au lit, mais Scorpius s'en fichait. Il attrapa son pantalon, tentant de l'enfiler maladroitement, alors que sa tête lui tournait. Abandonnant, une jambe seulement dans le vêtement, il s'assit sur le bord du lit, luttant contre l'étourdissement.

- Je vais lui faire la peau.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu interviennes, souffla Malfoy dont le regard las se posait sur son ami.

- Tu plaisantes ?» répliqua Dorian, les poings serrés. Son visage était anxieux, et la tristesse des derniers jours y avait laissé des marques de fatigue peu gracieuses sous les yeux.

Lorsque Scorpius avait parlé de l'attaque, il avait fait promettre à Potter et Nott de ne rien tenter contre son agresseur, sinon il ne leur donnerait jamais son nom. Les garçons avaient donné leur parole, à regret, une parole qu'ils avaient faillir rompre dès que le nom eut passé les lèvres de Scorpius. Surtout que le garçon n'avait aucune intention de dénoncer le serpentard.

« Scorpius ! Goyle ne va même pas passer en conseil de disciple parce que tu refuses de dire que c'est lui qui t'as mis dans cet état.

- S'il va en conseil de discipline, je devrais témoigner », expliqua le garçon en se débattant avec l'autre jambe de son pantalon, « si je dois témoigner, mon père saura ce qu'il m'est arrivé et ça, je ne le veux pas. Je préfère la situation telle qu'elle est. Goyle a une dette envers moi parce que je ne le dénonce pas. C'est ma meilleure défense pour que lui et ses sbires me lâchent jusqu'à la fin de l'année, voir plus ! » Scorpius passa le vêtement sur ses hanches, ferma la braguette et le bouton : «Victoire ! Enfin, je porte autre chose que ces chemises de malade à pois qui ne cachent pas les fesses ! »

Dorian secoua la tête, passa une main irritée sur son visage et s'assit sur le fauteuil des visiteurs, près du lit.

Scorpius soupira et se leva pour s'approchait de son ami, repoussant la mèche qui lui cachait les yeux : « Je croyais te faire rire, murmura-t-il et s'agenouilla près de Dorian qui secouait la tête, absent.

« Tu sais si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose pour moi,…» Il attendit d'avoir toute l'attention de Nott avant d'ajouter : « Tu peux toujours me laisser gagner le match de samedi…

- N'y compte pas, je préfère encore pousser Goyle de la Tour d'Astronomie.

- Bon alors tu pourrais au moins m'aider à lacer mes chaussures. Le temps que j'y parvienne, Madame Pomfresh aura trouvé une camisole de force pour me retenir ici. »

Dorian attrapa le garçon par les hanches comme s'il ne pesait rien, et le posa sur le lit. Scorpius enfila son pull, tandis que son ami lui nouait ses lacets. La tête lui tournait encore, mais il ne pouvait plus rester dans la chambre d'hôpital, il lui semblait étouffer. Durant trois jours, il avait vu défiler une dizaine de premières et deuxièmes années qui arrivaient par intermittences, des blessés de premières leçons de vol sur balai ou d'explosion de chaudron en cours de potion. Des pleurnichards, gémissant tellement qu'ils paraissaient en pleine agonie mais qui quittaient la salle après environ trois heures d'hospitalisation, juste assez de temps pour rendre Malfoy complètement cinglé.

Le garçon passa une main froide sur ses paupières et son front, sa tête le lançait. Il tenta de se concentrer sur les doigts de Dorian qui bouclaient ses lacets, il se demandait s'il aurait pu en être capable à cet instant. Peu importait, il était encore fatigué, mais il ne resterait pas ici. Il prit la main que Dorian lui tendait et se leva du lit. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de l'infirmerie, Scorpius demanda à Nott de guetter si le couloir était libre, redoutant que madame Pomfresh ne revienne avec des renforts, tandis qu'il prenait le registre des patients sur le bureau de la soignante. Il arracha soigneusement la page qui portait son nom et examina les étagères qui s'étendaient derrière le bureau, recouvertes de fioles et de flacons. A l'aide de sa baguette, il invoqua toutes les potions qui figuraient à côté de son nom. Rose saurait sûrement quelle posologie s'adaptait à chacune d'elles, il lui en ferait la liste. Il retira son pull, y plaça les petites bouteilles, le roula et noua les manches pour en faire un baluchon.

« Grouilles-toi Malfoy. Je les entends qui arrivent. »

Scorpius tenait le vêtement contre lui, tentant d'éviter que les contenants de verre ne s'entrechoquent et se laissa entrainer par Dorian qui lui avait saisi le bras et lui fit traverser la porte, tournant à droite puis à gauche, pour se cacher derrière une statue de Méduse, s'engouffrant dans un coin sombre contre le mur. Les yeux de Nott brillaient de cette étincelle qui les animait toujours lorsque la situation l'amusait, et jouer à cache-cache dans les couloirs de Poudlard lui plaisait. Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dorian était un gryffondor, cela était évident, dans le sens le plus noble comme le plus caricatural. Une simple escapade prenait des allures d'aventure et réveillait les instincts téméraires du garçon. Malfoy pouvait presque sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, blotti contre lui dans l'ombre.

Des pas se firent entendre, puis des voix.

- … je lui ai dit mais il est têtu, vous saurez surement le raisonner, Professeur…. Et puis il refuse de parler,… tomber dans les escaliers, mais c'est grotesque…

Scorpius pouffa en entendant le ton indigné de l'infirmière.

« Tomber dans les escaliers… chuchota Dorian. Tu serais plus crédible sans des marques de doigts sur ton cou... »

Malfoy passa inconsciemment les doigts sur les ecchymoses qui entouraient sa gorge. Kyle avait même laissé les traces de ses ongles, incrustées dans la peau. Ils écoutèrent les pas se rapprocher et attendirent que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre. Dorian attrapa brusquement son ami et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, serrant la main de Scorpius dans la sienne. Il lui sembla entendre les exclamations de la guérisseuse devant son lit vide, mais toute son attention était focaliser sur ses jambes, se concentrant pour faire un pas devant l'autre sans tomber et suivre le rythme de Nott qui l'entrainait dans les escaliers pour sortir de la tour. Alors qu'ils traversaient la cour pour rejoindre l'aile principale du château, une douleur lancinante lui perça la poitrine. S'agrippant à la main de Nott, il appuya de son bras gauche sur le baluchon qu'il serrait contre son torse pour arrêter la douleur qui grandissait dans ses poumons. Il avait peut-être eu tort de quitter l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la lourde porte de Poudlard, il essaya de stopper la course.

- Je ne sais pas si on a encore besoin de courir, haleta-t-il. Sa voix était roque et sa respiration devenait sifflante.

- Non c'est sûr, dit Nott en s'arrêtant, reprenant son souffle. Mais c'est marrant. On a l'impression d'être en danger.

Scorpius s'appuya sur le mur de pierre. Son bras restait souple mais il écrasait ses ongles dans la pierre. Il aurait voulu s'asseoir, se recroquevillait sur lui-même et attendre que la douleur passe, mais cela aurait signifié un retour direct à l'hôpital, trainé de force par son ami.

- En danger? souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ici? De se faire tabasser dans les couloirs? Nott lui lança un regard noir. «Humour Dorian, humour.»

- Bon tu veux faire quoi? Un tour du côté du lac? Il fait presque bon aujourd'hui.

- Hum non, mais tu peux me raccompagner à la salle commune de Serpentard? J'ai pas mal de devoirs à rattraper.

- On est dimanche.

- Je sais. Mais après trois jours d'absence, il y a peu de chance que mon devoir de charme ait avancé. Albus ne sait rien faire sans moi.

C'était faux, Potter avait surement terminé les trois quart de leur dossier. Scorpius voulait juste rentrer et se laisser sombrer, blotti sous la couette.

- Comme tu voudras, dit Dorian, visiblement déçu. Il passa sa main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, pensif. «Tu sais, ça me manque un peu... quand il n'y avait que nous deux.» Il leva les yeux vers son ami et sourit. «Mais c'est bien maintenant aussi. Je crois.

- On essayera de se faire une virée bientôt, juste toi et moi. Peut-être pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard?

- Ouais tu peux compter là-dessus. Poudlard c'est cool mais... je n'ai jamais aimé les murs et les grilles.

Scorpius sourit, se rappelant tous les stratagèmes qu'un Dorian d'à peine 10 ans inventait pour échapper à leurs gouvernantes et sortir des jardins du château pour rejoindre la ville. Des voisins et autres inconnus les ramenaient au domaine, couverts de terre, leurs vêtements s'étaient déchirés quand ils avaient rampé sous les grilles, et les genoux étaient écorchés. Il pouvait presque entendre son père soupirer et pester en voyant leur visages sales et leurs habits crasseux.

- Si tu veux de l'aventure, tu peux toujours me porter jusqu'aux cachots des serpentards? tenta Scorpius.

- T'as perdu tes jambes?

Malfoy assena un coup joueur mais sec dans la poitrine de Dorian, qui fit mine d'être blessé un moment, pour mieux ricaner de la faiblesse du coup de poing.

Ils prenaient la direction des cachots, chahutant. Ils tournèrent à un angle, et Scorpius se figea. Troublé Dorian l'imita.

«Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?»

Malfoy ne répondit pas. Devant lui, près de la fenêtre de pierre, Albus discutait avec une fille. Une très belle jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui glissaient sur ses épaules jusqu'à ses hanches, une fille qui le regardait amoureusement, arborant un sourire parfait, baissant timidement la tête et ses yeux brillants de cette manière si délicate que les femmes maîtrisent bien, pour mieux replonger le regard dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elles désirent. Ses doigts fins parcourraient ses cheveux, les repoussaient, feignant une douce nervosité alors qu'elle s'approchait encore de Potter, appuyant une main joueuse sur son torse. Il riait avec elle.

Malfoy se détourna, nauséeux, il recula et fit mine de partir quand il entendit son nom.

- Scorpius!» Il s'arrêta. Albus s'approchait de lui. «Tu es sorti? Madame Pomfresh a dit que tu devais rester à l'hôpital au moins quatre jours encore !»

Elle s'approchait aussi, le suivant. Elle se tenait là près de lui, grande et fine, si accordée à l'homme à ses côtés que Scorpius en eut la gorge serrée. Elle ne portait pas son uniforme, mais un chemisier noir bien découpé, qui épousait chacune de ses formes, dessinées et délicates et un jean serré qui la mettait très en valeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Un complot de capitaines? demanda Dorian, plus pour combler le silence de Scorpius que pour rentrer dans la conversation.

- Kate est venue me demander si nous voulions changer le planning des compétitions, expliqua Albus, mais il ne regardait que Scorpius. Puisque tu étais à l'hôpital et que la première compétition a lieu samedi…

- C'est inutile. Je jouerai le match, intervint Scorpius, agacé. Albus fut surpris par le timbre énervé de sa voix.

- Mais le match a lieu dans moins d'une semaine.» Kate avait parlé, d'une voix ferme et claire. Et Scorpius se tourna vers elle. Elle le regardait, le jaugeait. Si elle semblait bienveillante, Malfoy n'en était pas moins mal à l'aise. Elle était un peu plus grande que lui, ce qui le gêna et elle le scrutait, incisive. Sa voix était douce mais ses yeux étaient glacés alors qu'ils observaient le garçon. «Tu as été gravement blessé. Ce serait dommage que les Serpentards perdent...

- Je suis parfaitement capable de jouer de ce match.

- Très bien, dit-elle en riant, en levant les mains devant elle, comme pour calmer un enfant un peu borné. Alors, bon courage Malfoy. On se verra plus tard Albus. Oh et réfléchis à ma... proposition, ajouta- elle en posant légèrement la main sur son bras avant de s'éloigner.

Albus la regarda partir, toujours souriant, puis reporta son attention sur Malfoy.

- Ils t'ont laissé sortir ?

- Comme tu le vois. » Sa voix était crispée, pleines de reproches. La boule dans son estomac lui intimait la distance. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir. « Tu m'excuses, je vais à la salle commune.

- Attends, je viens avec toi, dit Albus en lui emboitant le pas.

- Dorian m'accompagne déjà, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, distant, lui exprimant clairement qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. La lueur blessée dans les yeux de Potter lui fit mal, mais l'ignora. Il voulait lui faire mal après tout, piquer dans son cœur des millions d'aiguilles qui porteraient son nom, pour qu'il ne soit qu'à lui seul.

- J'allais partir, intervint Nott qui s'éloignait déjà. Scorpius se tourna vers lui, se sentant trahi et parvint à lui attraper le bras.

«Tu me fais quoi là? grinça-t-il.

- La jalousie te bouffe tellement que t'envoies bouler un mec qui a passé des heures à te tenir la main dans une chambre d'hôpital, lui chuchota Dorian, énervé. Désolé mais là je te couvre pas.» Il se dégagea et salua Potter avant de partir. Malfoy le regardait tourner à l'angle, alors qu'il prenait conscience des paroles de Nott. Il était injuste avec Potter et maintenant il redoutait sa réaction. A vouloir que son cœur soit à lui seul, il risquait de le perdre pour toujours.

- Tu te souviens où est la salle commune? demanda sèchement Albus. Sa voix était glacée. Scorpius acquiesça nerveusement, se sentant minable. « Bon bah je te laisse alors ».

- Al, attends...

Mais il partait, une grimace de mépris sur son beau visage, comme si la vue de Malfoy l'écœurait.

« Al! Attends s'il te plait ! supplia-t-il en le suivant, s'accrochant à son pull. Potter stoppa mais il fixait le sol, agité, ferma les yeux et expira, comme s'il tentait de retenir un flot d'injures. Scorpius mordilla sa lèvre, honteux et toucha son bras.

- Al, excuses moi. Je suis désolé, c'était nul.

Tu m'étonnes! Mais putain qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça! cria Potter en le repoussant. Merde après tout ça… On t'a trouvé baignant dans ton sang. Je t'ai veillé pendant trois jours ! J'ai supplié pour qu'on n'appelle pas ton père, j'ai raconté mille conneries pour couvrir Goyle, parce que tu as décidé ne pas dénoncer ce fils de pute. Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies? Je te pourrais cogner, si t'étais pas déjà abîmé !

Scorpius grimaça à ses mots et il baissa les yeux, accablé et tremblant.

- Je… pardon. » murmura-t-il et il le répéta encore et encore, en se blottissant contre le garçon, appuyant son front contre son torse. Il entoura son corps de ses bras fins. Il se détestait. Il détestait la respiration haletante de Potter et sa juste colère. Il détestait la lueur de dédain qu'il avaient vu dans les yeux verts qu'il aimait tant. Il haïssait la jalousie qui le dévorait, qui l'étouffait et le déchirait plus encore que la douleur qui brulait ses poumons. Il sentit les larmes lui venir, et engouffra son visage dans les vêtements d'Albus pour qu'il ne le voit pas pleurer. Il entendit le soupir frustré d'Albus et il serra son pull dans ses poings de peur que son ami ne le repousse, tirant sur le tissu. Mais Al l'entoura de ses bras, il le serra tendrement, faisant glissait des doigts fermes et réconfortant le long de son dos. Doucement, il posa sa main sur la tête du garçon, touchant ses cheveux. Il prit son visage dans ses mains, caressant ses joues, surpris de le voir pleurer, essayant les larmes de ses pouces. Mais Scorpius ne le regardait pas.

- Tu semblais heureux, avec elle… murmura-t-il enfin, honteux de sa faiblesse, honteux de ses propres paroles. Et j'ai eu peur. » Albus parut un instant ne pas comprendre, puis il soupira, frustré, secouant la tête.

- Oh Scorpius…

Plus de larmes glissèrent sur les joues du garçon. Il sourit malgré ses pleurs, repoussant les mains qui le caressaient.

- Je sais, c'est stupide.

- Non. Pas vraiment… Pas plus que d'habitude en tout cas, sourit Albus. Puis son visage s'assombrit soudain et il écarta les cheveux du garçon, dévoilant son cou. « Merde... on voit encore les marques de ses doigts... » Il dessina les traces sur sa gorge de son index, absent et Malfoy le repoussa, honteux d'être ainsi marqué. Il se rappela qu'il portait encore des bleus sur le visage, alors que son visage à elle était parfait.

« Je te prends ça?» demanda Albus en attrapant le baluchon improvisé remplit de fioles qu'il portait encore. Il hocha la tête. Les bouteilles s'entrechoquèrent.

«T'as embarqué toute la pharmacie?

- Un peu près, répondit-il en essayant ses larmes avec son t-shirt. Il faudrait que Rose me dise ce que je dois prendre.

- Madame Pomfresh ne t'a rien dit avant de te laisser sortir?

- Peut-être, j'ai pas trop écouté.»

Albus sentait le mensonge. Mais cela pouvait attendre.

« Le plus important c'est la bouteille bleue» dit-il et devant la mine interloquée de Malfoy il continua: «Tu sais, la bouteille bleue qui était toujours sur ta table de chevet. Pomfresh t'en donnait environ toutes les 4heures. C'était pour te faire cicatriser et calmer les douleurs. Tu allais mieux après.»

Scorpius ne dit rien. Il prit la main qui lui était tendue et se laissa guider jusqu'aux cachots.

* * *

Le rythme est relancé. Je posterai le prochain rapidement je promets.

Review s'il vous plait, n'essayez pas de me punir ! Et j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre !


	9. Chapter 9: Un ange aux ailes noires

Title: Désir et Jalousie

Author: kill_titi

Pairing: AS/S, Albus Severus/Scorpius

Rating: R maybe M later

Disclaimer:belong to JK Rowling

Bonjour à tous!

Pour une fois j'ai réussi à faire un chapitre court... bon "réussi" c'est un peu exagérer, le chapitre est super long du coup je l'ai découpé.

Mais ça veut dire que le prochain chapitre va arriver rapidement.

Là encore nous sommes à un chapitre intermédiaire, l'action réelle vient dans le prochain (qui faisait partie de celui là mais passons).

Je pense finir le prochain chapitre dans la nuit, si je ne sors pas trop tard et si je ne bois que de l'eau. Mais comme j'ai rendez-vous dans le café où ils servent mes Irish Coffee préférés, je doute de ma capacité à viser les touches du clavier convenablement ce soir...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**_Chapitre 9 : Devenir un ange, même si les ailes sont noires._**

Il crachait encore. La toux était roque et un goût de sang envahissait déjà ses lèvres. Il se redressa légèrement dans son lit, cherchant d'une main fébrile et malhabile une des fioles posées sur sa table de chevet. Il reconnut la forme bombée de l'une d'entre elle, la porta à ses lèvres et en avala le contenu. Le goût âcre faillit le faire vomir. Il se leva de son lit et sans bruit, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit les robinets et rinça sa bouche. Il laissa couler l'eau alors qu'il se regarder dans le miroir.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'acrylique à la vue de son reflet.

Il était tellement maigre que la peau se dessinait autour de l'os, surtout aux poignets et en haut du torse. Pour la première fois, il se trouva laid. Et que dire de ces marques bleues sur la peau blanche de son cou? Ces hideuses traces de doigts bouffis. Il n'avait jamais fait cas de son physique auparavant, portant pour acquis qu'il était beau sans que lui ne l'éprouve réellement. Un fait, un message rapporté par d'autres. Le miroir ne lui avait rien inspiré pendant toutes ces années, c'était son visage et cela était tout. Peu importait que les gens se retournent pour le regarder ou qu'il provoque une jalousie sordide comme pour sa mère, ou une fierté irraisonnée comme pour son père. On porte un visage et voilà tout.

Mais maintenant qu'il semblait perdre de son éclat, Scorpius eut peur. Il ne s'était jamais cru d'une telle vanité, mais qu'avait-il d'autre que sa beauté? Ce pouvoir qui lui apportait tant de problèmes et dont il tirait tant d'avantages. Repoussant ses cheveux en arrière, gardant les doigts au contour de sa tête, il observa son teint, blafard comme si les couleurs avaient fui ses traits. Un instant, il se demanda ce que pourrait penser son père de son apparence. Il serait effrayé cela était sûr, inquiet aussi. Il devait grossir autant que possible avant de le revoir. Moins d'une semaine avant son premier match, et son père y assisterait surement, une bonne raison de doubler les coups de fourchettes.

Il se mit de profil, regarda sa forme plate. Alors qu'il aplatissait sa chemise bouffante, il se dit qu'il ressemblait à une petite tige ou une brindille et dégouté relâcha le tissu de flanelle qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux.

Il pensa à Kate Davies. Elle avait des formes douces et pleines. Oui la douceur émanait d'elle. S'il n'avait pas autant détesté la façon dont elle regardait Albus et le dédain voilé dans ses yeux, Scorpius lui-même aurait voulu être pris dans ses bras. Elle avait la délicatesse que les hommes recherchent chez les femmes, elle inspirait leur besoin de caresse et le désir de poser la tête sur sa poitrine ronde.

Mais lui? Il faisait poupée, ce genre de poupée ancienne au visage de porcelaine mais aux bras en bois, rigide, aux mouvements désarticulés. Rien de charnelle, juste une quintessence fragile et irréelle. Le résultat d'une consanguinité à répétition, mais subtil et ingénieuse, qui donne un éclat singulier aux traits sans dégénérer le corps. Un résultat effrayant finalement, comme inhumain.

Un instant, il se demanda pourquoi il pensait à Kate alors qu'il se regardait, comme s'il comparait leur deux corps, chose déroutante car il était un garçon. Jamais Scorpius n'avait pensé à ce genre de chose, même lorsqu'il était dans les bras d'un autre homme. Il se voyait comme une personne asexuée sans prendre conscience des implications de ce terme, attirant tout type de personnes peu importait leur sexe, de sorte que son propre genre ne l'intéressait pas. Personne ne semblait le prendre pour un homme, après tout?

Mais, les choses avaient changé. Kate et lui avaient une chose en commun et c'était Albus. Albus qui la regardait avec douceur, presque fièvre, s'attardant sur ses lèvres, ne laissant pas de distance entre eux. Scorpius secoua la tête, comme si cela pouvait effacer les souvenirs et frustré il frappa le lavabo de son poing fermé.

Il entendit la chasse d'eau, il voulut fuir et il sortit. Il rejoignit son lit dans l'obscurité. Des pas remontaient l'escalier, passaient leur porte puis plus rien. Scorpius expira. C'était stupide, pourquoi avait-il fui ? Sale réflexe. Il avait l'impression d'être un fantôme depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Ne cherchant pas à se faire voir, à s'afficher, et cela n'avait pas changé le regard des autres élèves à son égard. Alors à quoi bon être ce qu'ils souhaitaient ou éviter les faux pas ? Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de prendre une raclée par l'un ou de devenir la poupée d'un autre. S'il devait avoir mal, que ce soit digne de lui, et non de l'ombre qu'il semblait devenir entre ces murs.

_Qu'ils aillent au diable ! Je les y rejoindrais peut être._

Il se retourna. Albus dormait profondément dans le lit près du sien, la couverture repoussée à ses pieds. Il devait avoir un lit double chez lui, car ses jambes débordaient toujours de son lit, repoussant les limites du matelas. Sauf quand ils dormaient ensemble, en secret. C'était déjà arrivé. Mais cette fois, Malfoy avait refusé de rester près d'Albus comme il le lui avait demandé. La respiration du garçon devenait insupportable, elle lui rappelait les râles de James, et son souffle sur sa gorge le révulsait. Ils avaient presque la même odeur, le même grain de peau au toucher, les mêmes mains.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer du sommeil des autres élèves, il attrapa la petite bougie sur sa table de nuit. Il souffla délicatement sur la mèche et une flamme apparut, un petit tour de magie sans baguette que Dorian lui avait appris. Il ouvrit le tiroir pour y prendre un bout de parchemin et une plume puis griffonna aussi lisiblement qu'il le peut avec si peu de lumière.

**_C'est terminé, j'arrête. SM._**

Cette courte phrase lui sembla effrayante.

Il plia minutieusement la missive en lui donnant la forme d'un minuscule moineau, en prenant bien soin que les ailes soient équilibrées, longues et uniformes. Satisfait de son modelage, il le posa sur le matelas entre ses jambes écartées et prit sa baguette magique. Le garçon jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour être sûr que ses camarades dormaient, il tapa trois fois sur le petit oiseau et murmura: «Secretis Epistola ad James Potter.»

Le moineau de parchemin prit vie, il secoua et étira ses petites ailes. S'il avait pu, Scorpius se dit qu'il aurait voulu chanter, mais il se contenta de sautiller joyeusement sur les draps. Malfoy tendit le doigt et l'oiseau de papier se percha sur son doigt. «Sois discret, ne te laisses pas voir.» Et il le lança dans les airs. Il vola sans bruit et haut.

Il regarda la petite ombre disparaître dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

La peur le gagnait, mais de la même manière que lorsque Goyle l'avait attaqué, il ressentait une certaine plénitude. Il lui sembla qu'il respirait mieux, comme si un mauvais sort était levé.

Il se glissa dans son lit, remonta la couverture jusqu'à sa taille. Il scruta le plafond, les paumes levées vers le ciel qu'il ne voyait jamais dans les cachots. Il tentait de calmer cette vague sourde qui écrasait sa poitrine, une gêne empreint de tristesse qui rampait sous sa peau. Ce n'était pas de la peur. Son père avait lui aussi cette sensation désagréable et il décrivait si bien cette étouffement intérieur.

_« Tu sais cette impression insupportable que tu es plus grand que ton propre corps? Ce sont tes ailes qui essayent de sortir de ton corps et n'y arrivant pas, les plumes écrasent ton cœur. »_

Il aimait cette image qui expliquait si bien cette sensation, même si cela était un mensonge. Et en s'accrochant à cette imposture, il s'endormit.

* * *

Je sais déjà comment James réagira à ce message, et c'est un moment que j'aime assez dans le prochain chapitre,

Espérons que vous l'aimerez aussi!

Review please!


	10. Chapter 10: A Vif

Chapitre 10: A vif

**Title: **Désir et Jalousie**  
Author: kill_titi  
Pairing: **AS/S, Albus Severus/Scorpius**  
Rating: **R maybe M later

Bonjour à tous,

Voici la suite de Désir et Jalousie.  
Je ne suis pas encore une folle de la rapidité mais avouez que je suis sur la bonne voie :)  
Bon ok je peux mieux faire, je vais encore m'améliorer c'est sûr j'ai de la marge!

D'un autre côté je ne me moque pas de vous, « word » dit que ce chapitre fait 17 pages… Je n'ai pas le talent des chapitres courts.  
J'ai eu quelques personnes qui se sont inscrits pour suivre cette histoire, je les remercie, c'est une preuve de confiance pour la suite qui m'encourage énormément, car j'avance un peu dans le noir. Pas en ce qui concerne l'histoire, bien sûr, pour ça je sais où je vais. Mais je ne sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez donc je continue sur ma lancée. :)

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit review pour me dire si la tournure que prend l'histoire vous plait. Et c'est le meilleur des encouragements :)

Pour écrire ce chapitre; j'ai écouté:

_Mon corps_: Ariane Moffatt (un régal pour écrire sur Scorpius tel que je le vois.)  
_Anna_: Gunnar Madsen (pour que ça fasse bien mal quand j'écris...)

Et si vous voulez connaître la chanson qu'Albus chante sous la douche c'est _Gold Dust_ de Jonathan Jeremiah.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

_**Chapitre 10: A vif**_

Albus ouvrit les yeux sur la nuit. Toujours la nuit. Il pouvait bien être 3h ou 6h du matin, il faisait toujours nuit dans les cachots. Impossible de voir filtre la moindre lueur sous le lac. Vers midi bien sûr l'eau verdâtre absorbait les rayons du soleil, qui la transperçaient de reflets jaunis, mais si tôt dans la lueur du matin, les dortoirs étaient plongés dans une obscurité profonde. Mais il n'était pas 7h00, car la symphonie des réveils n'avait pas commencé, cette suite insupportable de sonneries différentes, décalées et entrecoupées de silence, selon les habitudes des élèves et leur emploi du temps de la journée. Un tintamarre irritant mais nécessaire. Pas de réveil avec le soleil, les réveils sont indispensables pour les Serpentards. Albus avait toujours trouvé cela gênant de ne jamais voir le ciel. Les étoiles lui manquaient. Pourquoi avoir creusé la Chambre Communes des serpents dans les cachots? Ils étaient réputés être ambitieux, et celui qui veut ressentir pleine son ambition lève toujours les yeux vers les étoiles non? Il attrapa sa baguette et murmura un sort de lumière, réduisant son intensité pour ne réveiller personne et regarda sa montre. 6h15. Une heure idéale pour profiter pleinement de la douche, sans craindre l'invasion de serpentards, encore assoupis. Il se redressa, repoussant les couvertures et s'assit sur le bord du lit, la tête dans les mains, les yeux clos.  
_Trop tôt, encore fatigué, mais dois prendre ma douche, trop de monde après, trop fatigué, veux dormir encore._

Les pensées classiques d'un jour de classe l'assaillaient. Il savait que dès le petit déjeuner engloutit il serait prêt à affronter le monde, peut-être même à affronter deux ou trois Voldemort. Il pouffa à cette idée, glissa une de ses mains contre le bois de son lit, et tapa trois fois. Un simple acte de protection enseigné par sa grand-mère. _Touches du bois trois fois pour conjurer le sort. _Superstition, mais si cela pouvait lui permettre de ne jamais vivre la Grand Guerre, il aurait volontiers râpé sa main à vif sur le bois. Il entendit qu'on frappait trois coups et il leva la tête vers le lit à côté du sien. Scorpius, encore allongé sur le ventre sous les couvertures, la joue collée à l'oreiller, l'œil à demi clos, avait lui aussi tapé sur le bois, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il le lui rendit. Malfoy se racla légèrement la gorge.

- T'essaie de te protéger contre quoi? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée, encore endormie.

- Une connerie.

- Ah.»

Il leva légèrement la tête et continua:

«T'as raison, on est jamais à l'abri de la connerie. Surtout celle des autres.»

Il se repoussa du matelas avec ses deux bras, la couette glissant sur son dos et resta assis sur ses talons, les mains sur l'oreiller, comme un chat prêt à s'étirer. Il n'était pas encore vraiment réveillé, Albus s'en rendit compte quand il le vit descendre du lit et tituber sur ses jambes fines, mal assurée, les cheveux lui tombant devant le visage. Potter pouffa.

- Un alcoolique marcherait plus droit que toi.

- La ferme. Toi non plus, t'es pas du matin, rétorqua Malfoy en se dirigeant vers les douches.

Albus n'allait pas le contredire. Il se serait bien remis au lit sous la couette chaude. Et il avait froid aux pieds en plus...Il suivit son ami mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu dans l'une des douches. Il s'y engouffra lui-même et ouvrit les robinets, trouvant une température idéale, presque brulante. Ce matin, il s'était réveillé en rêvant du match de samedi. Son premier match en tant que Capitaine. Son premier match depuis qu'il avait reçu sa lettre de nomination. Dès lors il avait rêvé de la victoire. Le match de samedi serait une rencontre amicale, certes, mais contre son frère. Il pouvait gagner, il le savait. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors qu'il rinçait ses cheveux, il se laissa aller à ses rêveries.

- You are the gold dust, you are the you and us. » Il prit des bouchées d'eau de douche et se gargarisa bruyamment la gorge avant de recommencer à chanter de plus belle. « You are the sunrise, the love of my life. »

- Potter.

Albus ferma rapidement l'eau en entendant Scorpius l'appeler de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Ouais, dit-il, essuyant les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur son visage.

- C'est toi qui chante une chanson d'amour sous la douche ?

-… non.

- T'avais oublié que t'étais pas tout seul c'est ça ?

-… oui.

Il entendit Scorpius qui s'éloignait en ricanant, et il ralluma la douche mais il savait que son humiliation n'était pas terminée.

S'enroulant la taille d'une grande serviette, il sortit pour rejoindre Scorpius devant les lavabos, s'attendant à quelques remarques railleuses de sa part. Il trouva le garçon penché sur la pointe des pieds vers le miroir, occupé à passer minutieusement du crayon noir sous son œil gauche.

- Tu te maquilles. C'est une première. Ici en tout cas.

- J'ai le teint blafard. Je ne veux pas donner une raison aux professeurs de se mettre du côté de madame Pomfresh. Elle serait trop contente de me remettre sur un lit d'hôpital. Donc j'ai mis du fard à joues, et du coup mes yeux faisaient fatigués donc... réaction en chaine. Et puis, j'en ai profité pour masquer les traces sur mon cou. Regarde.

- Ah.

Tout en se brossant les dents, Albus observait les produits qui trainaient sur le bord du lavabo. Il reconnut du rouge à lèvre, du mascara, un crayon noir, un truc qu'utilisait sa sœur aussi, pour peindre la paupière d'un trait.

Il détourna les yeux et continua son brossage. Il se demanda s'il devait se peigner aujourd'hui. Il aimait bien l'effet produit par la douche et il ne retrouverait pas ça avec du gel. Il tourna sa tête de gauche à droite. Non décidément, le peigne ne serait pas une option aujourd'hui. Il cracha, nettoyer la brosse à dent et prit une serviette pour sécher son visage.

-Verdict? demanda Scorpius, derrière lui.

Albus se retourna et se figea devant le garçon. Il déglutit, inspira tout en se séchant les mains et posa la serviette sur le rebord du lavabo, cherchant ses mots. Qu'avait-il à dire? Scorpius était sublime. Le rouge à lèvre était à peine plus foncé que la couleur naturelle de ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient soulignés au-dessus et en dessous par deux traits noirs, et un mascara noir intensifier son regard. Rien d'extravagant mais sous les effets sombres, le gris-bleu de ses yeux illuminaient son visage, déjà encadré par la cascade de ses cheveux blonds qui tombait sur ses épaules, la courbe de ses lèvres était accentuée, et sa bouche attirait irrésistiblement le regard. Oui il était sublime. Mais Albus n'aimait pas cela. Il ne voulait pas que Scorpius ressemble aux photos qu'il avait vues dans les magazines, il ne voulait pas le voir ainsi à Poudlard. Son cœur se serra.

«Je... je ne suis pas sûr que ça passe avec les autres».

Scorpius parut surpris, et son visage s'assombrit.

Albus continua: «Enfin, tu attires déjà assez l'attention comme ça, même si tu ne la demandes pas alors...

- Attends, le coupa Scorpius qui recula d'un pas, troublé. Je t'ai demandé si tu aimais, pas ce qu'en penseraient les autres.

- J'aime bien les deux. Sans maquillage aussi, insista Albus. Et c'est plus classique,... pour un garçon.

Scorpius se mordilla la lèvre, expira bruyamment et se tourna vers le miroir. Il s'appuya sur l'acrylique du lavabo, scrutant son reflet.

- Moi j'aime bien comme ça, fini-il par dire, hautain. Et il quitta la salle de bain, emportant la trousse.

- Super... murmura Albus quand la porte claqua. Il détestait déjà cette journée.

* * *

Albus avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. L'arrivée dans la salle commune des Serpentards lui confirma la suite de la journée. A peine les yeux se posèrent sur Scorpius que des chuchotements se firent entendre. Les filles principalement. Hélèna Cray, petite peste parmi les serpents s'était penchée à l'oreille de son amie pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille et la jeune fille avait à son tour regardé Scorpius d'un œil noir.

Rien d'étonnant pour le moment, les femmes étaient souvent jalouses de Scorpius. A tort d'une certaine façon, la physique du garçon n'avait pas bouleversé pour toujours les appartenances sexuelles des élèves de Poudlard! C'est du moins ce qu'Albus pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Aaron Briani, son propre batteur de Serpentard, déglutir péniblement à la vue du jeune Malfoy. Faisant mine d'ignorer ce qui troublait son ami, Albus le salua, lança deux trois mots sur le prochain entrainement et ensemble ils suivirent Scorpius qui sortait de la Chambre Communes.

Potter l'observait du coin de l'œil. Quelque chose avait changé. Une insolence nouvelle émanait de lui. Il regardait les gens qui l'entouraient avec hauteur, mais sans émotion, une parfaite indifférence, ce qui conférait à ses mouvements une grâce particulière. Il ne semblait ne plus vouloir s'effacer parmi les autres élèves. Albus était le premier à savoir que cela était de toute façon un échec. Mais maintenant, Scorpius semblait libérer. Et Albus se demanda de quoi. Qu'est ce qui avait changé depuis hier? Certes, il y avait eu l'histoire avec Kyle Goyle et son séjour alité. Et puis cette autre chose... pour laquelle Malfoy disparaissait. Cette chose qu'il avait refusé de lui révéler. Etait-ce réellement terminer, comme il le lui avait dit ?

Ils croisèrent un groupe de sixième année dans le couloir et instinctivement Albus se serra contre Malfoy qui ignora superbement leurs regards lascifs.

- Tu pourrais mettre ton pull faute de mettre ta robe, dit Albus en jetant un coup d'œil sur les vêtements que Scorpius portait négligemment sur son bras.

- Pourquoi ? Il ne fait pas froid.

- Il a raison, l'automne est doux, ajouta Aaron, moi non plus je ne porte pas la robe. Tu parles d'une horreur en plus. Fringue de sorcier à la con…

Mais Albus n'écoutait pas, il observait Malfoy, sa cravate verte desserrée et sa chemise retroussée et soupira alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le grande Salle.

Quand Dorian aperçut Scorpius, il haussa les sourcils puis sourit. Il gratifia l'entrée de Malfoy d'un clin d'œil et lui désigna des places libres à ses côtés à la table des Gryffondor à côté de Nicolas Greengrass. Le cousin de Scorpius tenait la jolie Sally par la main, tandis que Lily leur montrait un « compacteur de musiques tactile » comme celle-ci avait appelé la chose qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Une manière détournée de dire qu'elle se vantait de son nouvel Ipod touch Apple devant des enfants de Sang Pur qui n'avaient aucune idée de la révélation technologique de ce produit moldu.  
- Très joli, souffla Dorian quand Scorpius s'assit à ses côtés.

- Merci. » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Albus et ajouta : « apparemment tout le monde n'aime pas.

- _Ou tout le monde aime trop_, répliqua Albus en esquissant le même faux sourire vers Scorpius.

- Plutôt discret, dit Dorian en écartant une mèche du visage de Scorpius qu'il plaça derrière son oreille. J'ai vu bien pire. »

Albus se demanda ce que _pire_ pouvait bien signifiait alors qu'au bout de la table de Gryffondor, un type qu'il ne connaissait pas donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ross Finnigan en lui montrant Malfoy. Ross porta un œil méprisant sur Scorpius, un sourire mesquin sur son visage disgracieux.

- C'est bizarre quand même, s'enquit Aaron, les hormones dans cette salle à manger sont en ébullition… comme quand Sophia Creevey est passée du bonnet B au D en sixième année.

- C'est surtout qu'elle n'avait pas mis de sous-tif sous sa chemise blanche… OUCH ! dit Nicolas et arracha sa main de celle de Sally pour échapper aux ongles qu'elle avait plantés dans sa peau.

- Elle est où d'ailleurs Sophia ?, demanda Aaron en scrutant la table des Poufsouffles.

- T'es con où quoi ? dit Albus en attrapant un toast. Elle a fini Poudlard en juillet dernier.

- Et merde, mon rayon de soleil !

- A la puberté ! » dit Dorian en portant un toast avec sa tasse de café, « et à l'exploration complète et nouvelle de notre sexualité qui fait que deux bouts de seins - ou dans le cas présent deux coups de crayon noir - font tourner à la tête à tous les hommes.

- Sympa… » grinça Scorpius et Dorian approcha sa tasse de la sienne. « Non, je ne trinquerai pas à ça.

- T'es pas drôle le matin », bouda Nott, mais Malfoy l'ignora, regardant du coin de l'œil la mine agacée d'Albus. Voir le jeune garçon ainsi énervé l'humiliait. Sa réaction dans la salle de bain était vexante. Mais son refus à présent de le regarder et sa mine renfrognée devant son apparence propageait une onde de honte dans le corps de Scorpius. Il se mordilla la lèvre et détourna les yeux, attrapa son pull et le passa, croisant ses bras. Il n'avait pas froid, mais il se sentait ridicule. Il baissa la tête et laissa ses cheveux tomber devant son visage. Qu'avait-il espéré? Qu'Albus le regarde avec le même désir que celui qu'il portait à Kate Davies et son jean serré? C'était ridicule. Il était désiré par beaucoup, sauf par celui dont il voulait le regard.

Il ne réussit pas à avaler quoique ce soit et se rabattit sur une grande tasse de café qu'il enserra de ses doigts pour les réchauffer.

Un bruissement d'ailes attira les regards. Scorpius garda les yeux rivés sur le liquide noir pendant que des colis tombaient des serres des dizaines d'hiboux qui envahissaient le Grande Salle.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une lettre cachetée tomber près de Dorian, qui ne fit aucun geste pour la prendre. Ils connaissaient tous deux ce sceau. La mine de Dorian s'assombrit.

« Il veut que je revienne habiter chez lui. ».  
Il parlait de son père, Scorpius le savait. Il attendit que Nott parle d'avantage mais il n'en fit rien.  
- C'est idiot, ta maison c'est Poudlard et après ton examen final, tu auras ton propre appartement.  
- Disons qu'il veut s'approprier mes vacances.  
- Mais…  
- Mon Grand-père est malade, expliqua Dorian et ses yeux trahissaient plus l'agacement que la compassion. Mon père a peur.  
- Peur de quoi ?

Albus avait parlé. Il rougit instantanément, honteux de son intervention, convaincu d'avoir interrompu un échange où il n'avait pas sa place.

- De finir seul, dit-Dorian qui ne semblait pas offusqué. Il continua d'un ton lassé, presque méprisant. De perdre de la tête, ou de devoir avouer à mon grand-père et à lui-même que la famille n'est plus du tout ce qu'elle était. Il resserre les faibles liens que nous avons. Une illusion.

- J'adore t'avoir avec moi Dorian, mais tu devrais peut-être lui laisser une chance. Des fois ton père semble…

Il hésita.

- Devenir fou ?

Scorpius sentit son cœur se serrer. _Oui c'était cela._ Et Dorian semblait indifférent.

- C'est la solitude qui le rend comme ça.

- Ou sa lâcheté.» Le même mépris dans la voix du garçon. «Mais moi je suis sensé faire quoi ? Le sauver de lui-même?

- C'est ton père, souffla Malfoy.

- Ca les bouffe, ce putain de souvenir de grandeur. Mais on ne peut pas leur en vouloir. Il parait qu'on était tous de prestigieuses familles. Il faut sortir de cette idée sinon elle vous ronge, comme pour mon père… et la plupart des familles de Mangemorts en fait.

Scorpius ne sut le contredire. Sa famille s'en sortait plus tôt bien quand il y pensait. Mais c'est parce qu'ils avaient gardés leur richesse. Beaucoup de possession de grandes familles ayant servi Voldemort avait été «redistribuées» en «compensation». Une partie de cet argent avait financé les hôpitaux pour les victimes de guerre. Les familles dépossédées avaient parfois du mal à admettre leur déchéance sociale, ou même la perte du statut et de l'estime de leur lignée. C'était le cas pour les Nott, qui s'accrochaient à une gloire passé. Sa mère était aussi un peu comme cela…

- Tu ne la liras pas ? demanda Scorpius.

- Pas tout de suite, dit Nott en se resservant une tasse de café. Sans sucre, noir, amer.

Scorpius regardait le profil d'Albus, ces longs cils qui prolongeaient son regard. Il semblait hors du temps et des choses, étrangers aux sons de la salle, pourtant bondée et bruyante. Soudain Malfoy voulut s'approcher, rentrer dans son espace, là où Potter semblait s'être réfugié, il voulait une place dans cet univers et chasser les ombres de contrariété qui marquaient le visage du garçon depuis ce matin.

Il tendit la main.

- Excuses-moi, entendit Scorpius derrière lui. Il sursauta et se retourna.

Une élève, de deuxième année sans doute, était campée dans son dos, accompagnée de deux amies, une qui semblait aussi extatique que la première et une autre qui semblait prier pour se trouver ailleurs.

- heu voilà… nous sommes toutes les deux fans d'Adam Rice et enfin… il va bientôt faire son nouveau film c'est écrit ici !» Elle brandit soudain un people magazine devant le visage de Scorpius qui recula contre la table, effrayé par la jeune fille qui crispait ses doigts à la page où l'image animée montrait le jeune acteur se frayant un passage au milieu de groupies hystériques. « et heu… nous voulions lui souhaiter bonne chance pour le tournage et aussi lui dire que nous avions adoré son dernière film ! »

- Oui « La malédiction » c'est notre film préféré ! s'exclama la deuxième fille, d'une voix si stridente qu'une partie de la tablée de Gryffondor sursauta et Scorpius recula d'avantage vers Dorian qui fixait les jeunes filles comme si elles étaient des bêtes à cinq yeux.

Seul Albus ne bougeait pas. Il ne s'était pas retourné vers les jeunes filles, il ne semblait même pas écouter ce qu'elles disaient. Il semblait loin, insaisissable.

- Et nous aimerions savoir si, enfin si par hasard tu… Si tu avais son adresse personnelle ?

- Oui son adresse personnelle !

Scorpius sentit Albus se crisper à ses côtés et entendit clairement l'expiration agacée de son ami, de même qu'il sentit la colère monter dans son propre corps. Tout cela était grotesque.

- Scorpius, donne-leur l'adresse d'Adams Rice qu'elles s'en aillent ! intervint Briani.

- Je ne l'ai pas, dit Scorpius, avec plus d'agacement qu'il ne pensait mettre dans sa voix. Son timbre était clair et cinglant, il attira d'avantage de regards vers lui.

- Mais je croyais...

- Et bien tu t'es trompé. Je vous répète que je n'ai pas cette adresse. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais? Je me fiche d'Adams Rice. Maintenant, dégage, toi et tes folles, barrez-vous !

Les jeunes filles étaient pétrifiées. Il se retourna, les ignorant et attendit qu'elles partent. Il distingua leurs pas, leurs murmures courroucés et il crut bien entendre qu'on le traitait de «sale con ». La journée était vraiment délicieuse…

- Je ne sais pas si ça valait vraiment le coup, demanda Dorian en observant sa feuille de planning.  
- Je t'avais dit que sortir la veille de la rentrée c'était une mauvaise idée.  
- Oh tu te calmes, ce n'est pas moi qui ait pris cette photo. Je serais toi, j'accuserais la vraie responsable de la soirée: la bouteille de rhum. » Il se leva, et prit son sac. « En plus, Rice est un mec sympa. Il a couvert ma mise à la table de jeu. Et moi j'ai son adresse. »

Les regards se levèrent vers lui. Même Scorpius parut surprise.

Dorian hausse les épaules, innocent.  
- Bah oui, pour lui rembourser la mise.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au cours de charme les premiers, pour avoir les places du fond. C'est ce qu'ils faisaient toujours. Malgré ce que lui avait dit Potter, Scorpius était un peu stressé, car ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé d'objet à enchanter pour leur devoir, notamment à cause de son séjour à l'hôpital. Teddy avait glissé à Albus qu'il ne demanderait pas le devoir tout de suite, qu'il n'y avait donc pas besoin de s'inquiéter, même si Rose avait pesté en disant que ce genre de traitement de faveur ne leur rendait pas service. Son opinion s'était adoucie quand elle avait vu l'état de Scorpius, inconscient sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

- Dernier cours de la journée, j'ai cru qu'on en finirait pas aujourd'hui, s'exclama Albus en se laissant tomber sur la chaise.  
Le cours n'avait pas commencé, mais Scorpius feuilletait nerveusement son livre de charme.  
- Et un miroir enchanté ? proposa-t-il soudain.  
- Comme dans Blanche-Neige ?  
- Blanche-Neige… ce n'est pas le conte de fée moldu où le prince est nécrophile.  
- Il n'est pas nécrophile ! s'indigna Albus.  
- Tu tomberais amoureux d'une femme étendue morte dans son cercueil ?  
- Il l'aimait avant !  
- …Avoues que c'est quand même bizarre.

Albus se mit à rire en secouant la tête. « T'es pas croyable », murmura-t-il. Il prit une mèche de ses cheveux et la plaça dernière son oreille. Scorpius le regarda, surprit par sa tendresse et du sourire dessiné sur le visage du garçon.  
Le premier sourire de la journée et Scorpius sentit son cœur se gonfler.

Un bruit près de la porte attira Albus et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Scorpius vit Goyle rentrer dans la classe avec Mulciber et Avery.  
Goyle croisa son regard et Scorpius lui sourit gentiment, tout en se grattant doucement la joue. Un geste qui crispa Kyle qui portait encore des faibles marques bleues sur sa propre joue où Malfoy l'avait mordu.

« Les professeurs pensent que c'est lui qui t'a envoyé à l'infirmerie. dit Albus en regardant les serpentard. A cause de la morsure que tu as laissée dans sa joue. Tu lui as arraché de la chair.  
- Et failli m'étouffer avec ton sang si tu veux savoir. » Il sentit Albus se crisper à ses côtés.  
« Comment il a justifié les traces de dents ?  
- Il a dit qu'il avait été attaqué par le sinistrose et qu'il avait réussi à lui échapper mais que la bête lui avait mordu le visage.

- Le sinistrose?

- C'est le chien noir qui porte malheur quand on le voit au fond des tasses de thé. » Albus sourit devant le regard incrédule de Scorpius. « Si tu avais potassé tes cours de troisième année en divinations tu le saurais.  
- On n'a pas tous eu Trelawnay en divinations en troisième année. » ironisa Scorpius. Il était nouveau à Poudlard mais la réputation de la vieille folle de divination lui était rapidement venue aux oreilles. « Des tasses de thé? La divination concerne les étoiles principalement, pourquoi des tasses de thé?  
- Excuses-nous de ne pas avoir eu des professeurs aussi incroyables que les tiens.  
Scorpius se raidit à cela, et gémit lorsque ses muscles encore endoloris se contractèrent. Il espérait être totalement remis pour le match.

- Un chien? C'est vrai que j'ai les canines pointues... Mais il existe vraiment ce clebs?  
- Non, c'est juste un symbole de mauvais présage. Goyle est encore plus débile que je ne le pensais. Mais vu la guigne que je vais lui donner après ce qu'il a fait, il va regretter de ne pas l'avoir vu le chien des enfers.  
- Je t'ai dit que je préférais qu'on en reste là, dit Scorpius en appuyant ses doigts derrière sa nuque. Son dos lui faisait encore mal. Les doigts d'Albus passèrent sous ses cheveux et remplacèrent les siens, caressants. Le cœur serré, Scorpius sentit des frissons délicieux le parcourir.  
- Tu es sensé être remis pour le match contre les Gryffondor, murmura Albus, ses doigts glissaient sous le col du garçon. Je veux mon attrapeur en forme.  
- Oui Capitaine, souffla Scorpius, les joues rougies.

Monsieur Lupin entra dans la classe, et les doigts d'Albus quittèrent sa peau. Le cours commença. L'avantage de partager une classe avec des Serdaigles c'était qu'il n'y avait jamais d'interrogation d'élèves au hasard, puisque les élèves de la maison bleue levaient sans arrêt la main pour répondre aux questions. Leur refuser ce droit était un véritable scandale. Ce qui permettait aux étudiants de se détendre ou encore de s'avancer sur un devoir de « défense contre les forces du mal », comme le faisait Albus. Il n'aurait pas le temps de le finir ce weekend.

Scorpius avait cessé de feuilleter son livre.  
- Teddy est pas mal, dit-il, pensif.  
- Teddy est ton cousin, répondit Albus en faisant courir sa plume sur le parchemin.  
- Cousin éloigné. Je disais ça comme ça, t'énerve pas. Il a une élégance, celle des Black. Même si le côté Lupin a méchamment enlaidit ses traits. C'est vraiment dommage.  
- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça.  
- Je ne suis pas très gentil.

Albus s'arrêta un instant d'écrire, et tapota sur la table. Il hésita.  
- Avec ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler, mais... la raison pour laquelle tu t'absentais…  
- C'est terminé, le coupa Scorpius.  
- Mais tu ne me diras rien?... » Scorpius gardait le silence. « Il y avait quelqu'un? Dis-moi simplement si c'était un garçon ou une fille.  
- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? grimaça le garçon visiblement gêné.  
- Je croyais qu'on était amis.  
- Ce n'est pas en tant qu'amis que tu me demandes ça.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te gène de m'en parler. Ce n'est pas comme si on était...  
Scorpius expira, et se tourna vers Albus, le scrutant.  
- Justement nous sommes quoi?  
Albus ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi dire et finit par détourner le regard.  
- J'n'en sais rien, mais…  
- Albus ! Le garçon sursauta. Teddy le regardait ainsi que la plupart des élèves. « Ça ne t'intéresse pas ce que je dis ?  
- Heu si, si Monsieur Lupin.  
- Vraiment ? Alors lis-nous la suite de la page 56 du manuel sur le sortilège d'attraction. »

Heureusement que Scorpius avait un peu près suivi pour montrer le passage à Albus. Après la lecture le garçon reprit son devoir, mais le cœur n'y était plus. Un silence lourd les enveloppait et aucun d'eux ne semblaient vouloir le briser. Albus essayait de se concentrer sur son devoir mais la plume menaçait de déchirer le papier à chaque lettre. Il avait lu un jour que la colère ne disparaissait pas mais s'accumulait et qu'à un moment elle devait sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Potter espérait qu'il pourrait la contenir jusqu'à samedi pour qu'il puisse l'exprimer à un moment utile.

Une oie en papier vola vers Scorpius. Un mot d'insulte, d'admiration ou un dessin lubrique, peu importait. Il y en avait eu toute la journée. Malfoy tendit la main mais Albus la fit flamber en vol.  
A nouveau, Lupin le rappeler à l'ordre.  
« On fait de la théorie pour ce cours Albus, ranges ta baguette. »

Albus l'ignora et reprit son écrit.  
- C'était pas pour toi, dit Scorpius  
- J'm'en fous. Ça devient un peu lourd.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Depuis son arrivée, des lettres, il en avait reçu beaucoup de tous styles, plaisantes et déplaisantes. Il les avait de toute façon traité avec indifférence. Mais cela ne regardait pas Albus. Il n'avait jamais brûlé les lettres que les Potter-fanatiques lui envoyaient.  
- La journée a quand même fait sauter les moyennes, répondit Abus presque méprisant.  
- C'est pas moi qui aie un fan club. Pourquoi ça t'énerve autant ?  
- Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu l'as cherché.  
Scorpius crut avoir mal entendu.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Un garçon ne se maquille pas.  
Scorpius eut l'impression d'avoir été giflé. Son visage s'échauffa. Il déposa les mains à plat sur son livre. Et il se détestait, car les mots d'Albus lui faisaient mal et il ne supportait pas cela.  
- La première fois qu'on s'est parlé, tu m'as dit que ça m'allait très bien.  
Sa voix était pale, faible.  
Albus cessa d'écrire et plaqua sa plume sur le papier. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure comme s'il se concentrait pour garder son calme. Il se tourna vers Scorpius.  
- Il ne s'agit pas de mon avis ici. Tu n'es pas en train de poser devant un photographe ou en sortie un vendredi soir. Tu es dans une école. Je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce qui a changé depuis hier? Le maquillage, l'attitude. Je croyais que tu voulais te faire oublier.

- J'ai essayé, et ça n'a pas marché.  
- Pour que ça marche, il aurait fallu que tu saches te faire discret.

- Oh et me donner le poste d'attrapeur, c'est discret ça? Je n'ai pas cherché à me faire remarquer, pas par eux en tout cas...

- Je déteste tout ça, souffla Albus, et la colère était palpable dans sa voix.

- ça quoi ?

- Tout ça ! Je n'aime pas l'image que ça donne de toi.

- Je n'ai rien demandé.

- Mais putain, tu as une réputation. On te voit sur les genoux d'un acteur, sans compter l'histoire avec Danilovitch et les photos du pont de Londres.

- Comment tu sais pour les photos du Pont de Londres ?

- Tout le monde les a vus, dit Albus, en haussant les épaules, presque gêné.

- Non, pas tout le monde. Ce sont les premières photos que j'ai fait et peu de gens les ont vu dans le monde des sorciers. T'es bien renseigné pour quelqu'un qui déteste les journaux de variétés ...

- Bon, on s'en fout, ce n'est pas ça le problème! Tu traines un passif, vrai ou non. Un joueur de Quidditch de renommé mondial! Avec ça, même les mecs que tu n'intéresses pas deviennent curieux. Merde, même Briani.

- C'est ça ton plus gros problème? Que ton pote amateur de grosse poitrine bave devant moi?

- Peut-être bien oui. J'aimerais que mon batteur se concentre sur le match et non sur tes fesses.

Scorpius serra les poings. Il sentit déjà les larmes de colère lui montaient. Il détourna le regard.  
- C'est dégueulasse ce que tu dis, souffla-t-il.  
- Surtout ne pleures pas, tu vas faire couler ton maquillage.

C'était trop. Scorpius ferma son livre et attrapa son sac.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? murmura Albus, plus décontenancé qu'il ne l'avait été quelques seconde plus tôt.  
- Je change de place.  
- Arrête ça! T'es ridicule. »

Albus le suppliait presque mais Scorpius ne l'écoutait pas. Il ignora les regards, il quitta sa place du fond et prit place sur un siège dans la rangée du milieu sur une table à trois places vers les premiers rangs, aux côtés de Rose Weasley.

- Salut!  
- Salut… répondit Rose, surprise de voir Scorpius placer ses affaires à sa table.  
- ça te dérange si je m'installe à côté de toi?  
- C'est fait non ? sourit-elle.  
Scorpius lui rendit son sourire. Il aimait bien Rose.

Lupin se rendit compte que Scorpius avait changé de place, mais se décida à ne rien dire, Albus serait beaucoup plus concentrer sur son cours maintenant.

- Vous avez décidé de l'objet que vous allez charmer? demanda la jeune fille.  
- Non pas vraiment, c'est ce que je cherche.  
- Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésites pas.  
Scorpius sourit à nouveau. Il pensait en effet demander l'aide de Rose pour ce devoir. Albus n'avait pas été d'un grand soutien jusqu'ici.

- Un problème avec Al? demanda Rose en se tournant vers le fond de la salle, où Albus semblait fulminer en silence.  
- Il est infecte.  
- Je crois que c'est de la jalousie.  
- Il n'a pas de raison d'être jaloux.  
- Hum sans doute. Mais je crois que tu ne fais pas ressortir ses meilleurs côtés.  
- Ah génial. C'est encore de ma faute ? Ça ne peut pas venir du gentil Potter. Ecoute Rose, je t'aime bien. Mais ça ne te regarde pas.  
- Inutile de me sauter à la gorge. Tu me crois aveugle ? Je sais qu'Albus n'est pas quelqu'un de lisse. Il a une profondeur, quelque chose de plus sombre, qui fait qu'il s'attarde un peu trop sur ce qui est noir. Bien sûr il le cache, il l'a toujours caché. Même quand on était enfant, il essayait de cacher sa mélancolie, ça n'allait pas avec le style de la maison. Ici c'est pareil, il a pris l'habitude de feindre. Mais Albus a une fascination pour ce qui est sombre, triste ou cassé. Il suffit de voir comment il te regarde. Il a toujours eu un vide à combler, quelque chose d'incomplet en lui. Et il a cru, _à tort_, que tu pourrais combler ce vide. » Elle sembla hésiter un instant. « Scorpius… Toi et Al. Ce n'est sain. Ça ne marchera pas. Je te dis les choses clairement, je n'aime pas le couple que vous formez. Albus s'est imaginé beaucoup de choses te concernant et je crois qu'il déchante. Dans un duo, il en faut un plus fort que l'autre. Il en faut un plus équilibré que l'autre. Pour le moment, Albus joue le rôle du stabilisateur, mais il est peut-être plus fragile que toi encore. Ça me brise le cœur de le voir tant se démener pour cacher cela à Poudlard et se battre d'autant plus pour cacher ton mal-être à toi. C'est épuisant pour lui.  
- Je ne lui ai jamais rien de demandé !  
- Je sais, c'est lui qui voulait te rencontrer. Il s'est imaginé que tu pourrais lui apprendre à être libre… Mais tu sembles avoir encore plus de chaines que lui. Vous auriez dû vous fuir l'un l'autre. Mais maintenant, il est trop tard.  
- Alors je dois faire quoi ? Le laisser tranquille et m'éloigner ?  
- Non. Mais sois un ami pour lui et seulement un ami. Là… tu prends trop de place.  
- Je retire ce que j'ai dit Rose, je ne t'aime pas du tout.  
- Je suis désolée.  
Et son sourire mélancolique était charmant.  
- Lui aussi prends trop de place, murmura Scorpius.  
Il entendit Rose inspirait tristement.  
- Je sais.

* * *

La fin du cours arriva, trop tôt au goût de Scorpius. Il imita les autres élèves et se leva pour ranger ses affaires, ne sachant pas s'il devait sortir ou rejoindre Albus. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.  
Il vit le garçon du coin de l'œil et fut presque rassurer de n'avoir pu eu à prendre l'initiative d'aller sa rencontre.

« C'est bon? T'es calmé. »

Scorpius se crispa sous le ton aigre. S'il avait hésité à faire la paix, il venait de reconsidérer sa décision. Il ignora le garçon, plaçant son livre dans son sac.  
Albus continua :  
« Si tu ne veux plus me voir, il va falloir que tu développes ton réseau d'amis.  
- ça veut dire quoi ça?  
- Je sais pas. On s'engueule et tu cours voir ma cousine. C'est un peu pitoyable non? »

Quand il vit le regard blessé de Malfoy, Albus perdit son air cynique.  
« Excuses-moi », souffla-t-il. Mais le garçon ferma rapidement son sac et suivit les autres élèves hors de la salle de classe. « Scorpius! Attends. Attends je te dis! »

Il attrapa le bras de Malfoy et se figea devant le regard haineux que lui lança Scorpius.  
- Rose a raison, murmura le garçon. _Je ne fais vraiment ressortir le meilleur chez toi._

Malfoy le repoussa et sortit. Il entendit Albus l'appeler mais il l'ignora et s'échappa par un couloir dérobé. Quand il crut s'être enfoncé suffisamment dans le château, les larmes se mirent à couler, et il se frotta les yeux pour les essuyer. Il regarda ses mains et des traces noires souillaient ses doigts.  
« Et merde ! » grinça-t-il. Il se rappela la phrase moqueuse d'Albus. Il n'aurait pas dû pleurer les yeux maquillés.  
Il entra dans des toilettes, et essaya d'enlever le maquillage. Il ne connaissait pas de sort pour cela et se frotta les yeux avec de l'eau et du savon. Ses yeux rougis lui faisaient mal et il les soigna avec un sort rapide pour les éraflures, espérant que cela marchera sur les irritations. Les picotements cessèrent. Il inspira plusieurs fois. Il voulait se calmer avant de sortir, il refusait de se remettre à pleurer. Il resta une bonne dizaine de minutes dans les toilettes, se maudissant pour sa faiblesse, réduit à se cacher pour ne pas chialer dans les couloirs.  
Quand il fut sûr de pouvoir se contenir, il décida d'aller à la bibliothèque. Albus ne devait pas y être. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir.

Au détour d'un couloir, il fut tiré en arrière. On serrait son bras jusqu'à lui faire mal. Il se retourna vers son assaillant qui l'emmenait vers un couloir étroit.

- Oh pitié! grinça-t-il, maudissant l'univers. Lâches-moi Potter!  
- Dépêches-toi, avant que quelqu'un nous voit ensemble.

Il essaya par deux fois d'arracher sa main à la poigne de James, et quand il se dit qu'un coup de pied dans le genou marcherait mieux, il entendit qu'on venait du bout couloir. Et il n'avait pas envie d'être vu avec James. Potter entendit les pas à son tour, ouvrit une porte et il les fit entrer dans une salle de classe vide. Il sortit sa baguette et Scorpius entendit la serrure cliqueter.

James se tourna vers lui. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés, ces yeux cernés. Scorpius fut ravi de voir que la journée n'avait pas été pénible que pour lui seul.

Potter leva la main, montrant un papier froissé qu'il tenait entre deux doigts.

_Le mot de Scorpius._

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
- Tu ne sais pas lire?  
- Si, putain, je sais lire merci, ça ne m'explique pas ce que tu as voulu dire!  
- ... ce qu'il y a d'écrit, insista Scorpius, comme s'il parlait à un enfant attardé.

James inspira, furieux, mais Malfoy n'avait pas peur. En fait, il ne ressentait rien. Il aurait presque envie de remercier Goyle pour cela.

- Tu as eu une semaine difficile, dit soudain Potter, comme s'il essayait de convaincre le garçon et de se persuader lui-même. Tu n'as pas les idées claires.  
- Rien à voir. Je pense ce que j'ai écrit. C'est fini James.

Potter le dévisagea, semblant indécis. Il mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

_Une habitude qu'a aussi Albus,_ se dit Malfoy.

- Tu détestes ça, n'est-ce pas? demanda Potter, incertain.  
Scorpius faillit éclater de rire, la désillusion de James lui semblait ridicule.  
- James... tu te fous de moi?  
- Depuis combien de temps tu couches avec moi? Presque deux mois?

Scorpius haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas coché la date de leur première baise dans un calendrier...

- Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Tu aurais pu arrêter avant.  
- Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu tellement le choix.  
- Arrêtes ça, cracha-t-il. Tu aurais pu dire non.  
- Ta mémoire est mauvaise. Tu as négocié la sécurité de Dorian contre une baise régulière.

James grimaça  
- Présenté comme ça... Un peu mélodramatique non?

Scorpius sentit la colère monter en lui en vagues furieuses. La façon qu'avaient les Potter de tourner toutes ses réactions en ridicule le rongeait. Ils lui donnaient l'impression d'être dément, démesuré. A nouveau il se sentait humilié.

- Je m'en vais.  
- Je n'ai pas fini, dit James en l'attrapant par le col, mais le garçon le repoussa.  
- Moi j'ai fini! Je ne sais pas quel jeu tu joues James, mais j'en ai marre de ces conneries.  
- Je ne joue à rien du tout.  
- Oh pitié, arrêtes! Tu es en train de me dire que j'aurais pu arrêter n'importe quand? Comme si on avait été tous les deux d'accord au départ! Arrête de te donner le bon rôle.  
- Je sais qu'au départ je t'ai fait du chantage...  
- Du chantage? Tu m'as mis une putain de menace sur la tête!  
- Je te voulais ! cria James. Et je t'aurai eu d'une autre façon si celle-ci n'avait pas marché. Mais coup de bol pour moi, Dorian s'est fait amoché au bon moment, et par des amis. C'est dégueulasse, oui c'est vrai, mais j'ai saisi ma chance.  
- Oh! Et tu n'as pas provoqué les événements bien sûr! Ni toi et ni ta bande de tarés?  
- Comme si toi et Nott aviez besoin de moi pour vous faire casser la gueule! Tu vas dire que pour Goyle aussi c'était de ma faute?

Scorpius expira bruyamment, agacé.  
- Tu me dégoûte!

Il poussa James, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- C'est Albus ?

Scorpius l'ignora et attrapa la poignée mais le verrou était mis. Il pesta et prit sa baguette dans sa poche mais James lui arracha de la main. Quand il voulut la récupérer, Potter le repoussa en arrière. Il pointa la baguette sur le garçon.

- C'est Albus c'est ça?

Scorpius secouait la tête, la respiration saccadée.

- Laisses-moi partir!  
- C'est à cause de lui que tu veux arrêter?!  
- Ouvres la porte, James!  
- Réponds-moi!

Scorpius inspira profondément, fixant James droit dans les yeux, supportant son regard.  
- Ton frère est important pour moi... murmura Scorpius.  
Soudain, James le poussa contre le mur, furieux. La pointe de la baguette s'enfonça dans sa gorge.

- Fermes-là! dit-il et Malfoy pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. «Ne redis jamais ça! Tu ne mérites pas quelqu'un comme mon frère!»

Et ça faisait mal. Car c'était sans doute vrai. Albus et lui, c'était malsain. C'est ce que lui avait dit Rose non?

- Il t'idéalise, continua James, mais dès qu'il aura compris qui tu es, il te dégagera de sa vie, et tu peux compter sur moi pour ne pas lui dépeindre ton plus beau portrait.

- Vas-y! Dis-lui! Là maintenant, tu peux tout lui raconter. Tu as de la chance, je ne suis pas dans une aura de sainteté aujourd'hui. Il sera sûrement d'accord avec tout ce que tu lui diras. Tu peux te faire plaisir et cracher toute ta bile! Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends!?

Sa voix s'était brisée et il sentait d'honteuses larmes lui montaient aux yeux, mais il refusa de les laisser glisser.  
James recula, baissant la baguette. Sa colère semblait s'éteindre. Il prit sa propre baguette et déposa les deux sur la table de classe. Il passa les mains sur son visage et sembla réfléchir.

- Ecoutes, dit-il d'une voix douce. On n'est pas obligé d'en arriver.

Scorpius secoua la tête, ne parvenant pas à comprendre les paroles de Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Je te laisse le temps pour réfléchir. On va tous les deux se concentrer sur ce putain de match. Mais après on recommencera... comme avant.

- Je ne viendrai pas.

- Je te ferais savoir quand et où, comme d'habitude.

- Je ne viendrai pas!

- Ecoutes!» James agrippa les épaules du garçon en une poigne douloureuse et enfonça ses doigts dans la chair. «Je t'ai vu baigné dans ton sang, crois le ou pas, je n'ai pas aimé ça. Mais si tu me cherches.» Il caressait les marques sur sa gorge. «Je te promets que tu le regretteras.»

- Tu es un grand malade, James Potter, murmura Scorpius.

Potter l'embrassa. Sa bouche était chaude contre la sienne, persistante, la goûtant avec une avidité effrayante. Scorpius sentit la langue de James sur ses lèvres, essayant d'entrer dans sa bouche. Le baiser s'intensifia encore quand James prit son visage dans ses mains, glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux, appuyant trop fort sur sa mâchoire. Scorpius appliqua ses deux mains sur le torse du garçon pour le repousser, la pression sur son visage se fit plus forte et quand il voulut protester, James glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, le repoussa violemment contre le mur, imposant son érection contre son ventre. Les mains de Scorpius s'agrippèrent aux poignets de James pour qu'il lâche sa tête. Ce qu'il fit sans cesser de l'embrasser, et fit glisser ses mains sur la poitrine et les hanches du garçon, tout en intensifiant le frottement de son sexe contre lui. Les doigts de James trouvèrent sa ceinture, tirèrent sur la boucle.

Alerté, Scorpius essaya de repousser la main qui glissait dans son pantalon, griffant le bras et le poignet.

Il libéra sa bouche.

« James! Non James.»

Il détestait sa propre voix qui suppliait. Potter rattrapa ses lèvres, et reprit son assaut et Malfoy perdit.

Des doigts brulants serrèrent son sexe, Scorpius cria puis se figea, haletant, le corps raidit. James se pressa contre lui, appliquant des lèvres chaudes et douces sur sa tempe, alors que ses doigts commençaient à masser; doucement d'abord, puis le poigne se fit plus dure et les à-coups plus longs, plus étendus et rapides. De son autre main, James caressait la joue du garçon, glissant ses doigts sur sa nuque, observant tour à tour les yeux gris qui devenaient fiévreux et humides, et le sexe qu'il tenait dans la main, appliquant la pression de ses jointures au rythme saccadé et crescendo des râles du garçon qui se détendait lentement sous les assauts tandis que sa respiration se transformait en gémissements.

«Regardes toi, tu es si...» La voix de James vibrait d'émotion, ses lèvres glissaient sur son visage, s'attardaient sur sa bouche, laissant l'empreinte chaude de son souffle sur ses joues.

L'esprit de Scorpius était blanc, tout son être se concentrait dans cette partie honteuse d'où la main de Potter lui arrachait des cris. Jamais James n'avait fait cela. James voulait jouir. L'extase de Scorpius, quand il en connaissait une, n'étant qu'une conséquence. James prenait, James possédait. Mais en cet instant, le plaisir était pour lui seul et cette sensation l'emplissait de fantastiques tressauts, des tremblements délicieux qui ne le blessaient pas. Aucune douleur ou possession. Le plaisir et rien que le plaisir l'irradiait.

Il gémissait, sa voix étrangère à ses propres oreilles. La moiteur de l'excitation collait à son corps et une odeur plus musquée, l'odeur de James, s'attardait sur sa peau et sur sa bouche. Ses genoux cédèrent mais il ne tomba pas. Aveuglé, il sentait James le maintenir contre le mur, et sa respiration enflait contre son oreille, comme le frottement de son sexe contre son ventre et la main serrée autour de son membre. Son front était humide et des perles de sueur glissaient le long de son dos. Il se repoussa du mur, et saisit James par les épaules, l'entourant de ses bras, rassuré par la dureté de son torse contre le sien. Le visage enfouit dans son cou, il porta le poids de son corps fiévreux sur le garçon qui le maintenait d'une main ferme, imprimée dans le creux de son dos alors que ses doigts glissaient toujours plus vite sur son sexe. Il ne sut pas quand James avait libéré son propre sexe de son pantalon, il lui semblait que ses mains n'avaient jamais quitté sa peau. Il sentait la texture moite du membre dure contre le sien, à chaque coup lascif et précis des hanches de James. Le garçon embrassait sa gorge, mordiller la chair, envoyant des picotements douloureux et délicieux dans le corps de Malfoy qui pressa ses ongles dans le dos du garçon, s'accrochant et tordant la chemise, indifférent au tissu qui se déchirait. Soudain la respiration lui manqua et tout son corps se raidit alors que l'extase l'emporta, en goulées furieuses, blanches et brulantes. Des cris de plaisir jaillirent de ses lèvres et il se répandit sur la main et le sexe de James. Secoué de tremblements, la vue troublée, Scorpius sentit une puissante langueur envahir ses membres alors que les vibrations de l'orgasme quittaient son corps. Ses jambes défaillirent et des bras puissants le serraient alors qu'il tombait.

* * *

Il s'éveilla contre la pierre froide. Il dodelina de la tête contre le matériau dure, désorienté. Il était toujours dans la salle de classe, allongé sur le sol. Non loin de lui, assis et le dos appuyé contre le mur, James faisait tourner une montre de poche. Elle semblait en or, tout comme la chainette par laquelle James la faisait tournoyer, comme hypnotiser par sa vue. Scorpius reconnut le sceau des Black sur le dos du métal. Potter semblait concentrer et d'infimes rides se dessinaient sur son front. Malfoy observait le jeune homme, sa peau hâlé et saine, sa lèvre inférieure généreuse qu'il coinçait nerveusement en ses dents. Ses yeux bruns avaient les mêmes reflets que ces cheveux, un cuivre brute. Scorpius voulait s'approcher de lui, cherchant son odeur.

- Tu t'es évanouis, dit James sans regarder le garçon.

Cela le stoppa. Il détourna les yeux.

- Quelle heure est-il?

- 21 heures. Le couvre-feu va bientôt commencer.

Malfoy se redressa et se rendit compte qu'il portait la veste de James. Il retira le vêtement et le tendit à son propriétaire, interloqué.

- Tu ne portais pas ta robe, dit James, j'ai pensé que tu aurais froid.

- Tu t'attends à ce que je te dise merci?

- Je n'attends rien de toi, dit Potter dans un sourire mauvais. Contrairement à Albus, je ne suis pas assez con pour croire que tu puisses être reconnaissant pour quoique ce soit.

- Alors arrête de passer du salaud au chevalier si tu es sûr que ça ne t'apportera rien. ».

Scorpius réfléchit, la mine renfrognée, essayant de résoudre un dilemme intérieur, observant Potter du coin de l'œil. «Tu étais là quand j'étais à l'infirmerie?». Il semblait se souvenir de James, ou plutôt d'entendre Albus lui parler.

Potter parut surpris de la question. Il enfila sa veste.

- Non, juste le premier jour. J'étais avec mon frère quand on t'a trouvé. Il est resté avec toi pendant que j'ai été cherché du secours.

- Et ensuite tu as été cherché Dorian pour qu'il soit avec moi? Et puis tu m'as pisté dans les couloirs pour me branler dans une salle de classe? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi?

James se leva, essuya la poussière sur son pantalon et glissa sa baguette dans sa poche. Il lança celle de Scorpius à terre, près de sa jambe.

- Toi et moi, j'ai envie que ça continue, dit-il soudain.

- Il n'y a pas de toi et moi.

Mais Potter ne l'écoutais pas. Il s'accroupit près du garçon.

- Et je ne veux pas te donner le choix. Parce que tu es une saleté, une plaie. Une sucrerie empoisonnée. Plus on t'étrangle, moins tu mords. Je ne te fais pas confiance.» Il sembla réfléchir un instant. «Mais je ne suis pas le dernier des salauds contrairement à ce que tu penses. Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé par terre baignant dans ton sang. Et je suis assez... gentleman pour ne pas te sauter n'importe où et te laisser dans les vapes sur le sol.

-Tu le fais avec d'autres non? Alors pourquoi pas avec moi? »

James ne répondit pas. Il attrapa le bras de Scorpius et le mit debout. Le garçon se rendit compte que son pantalon était encore ouvert.

- Habilles toi, les préfets vont commencer leurs rondes.

Scorpius s'exécuta. Il vit quelques traces sur le tissu et il se demanda s'il s'agissait de son sperme ou de celui de James. Un frisson le parcourut.

- J'ai presque aimé aujourd'hui, dit-il lentement plus pour lui-même que pour James. Il ferma la boucle de sa ceinture. «Peut-être parce que tu n'étais pas en moi. C'est moins écœurant.

James expira bruyamment, levant les yeux au ciel, puis regarda Scorpius tout en passant la langue sur sa lèvre.

- T'aimerais me mettre ton poing dans la figure, c'est ça? demanda Malfoy.

- Ça me démange, oui.

- Taré, souffla Scorpius, assez fort pour que Potter l'entende.

James l'ignora et déverrouilla la porte.

- Je sors d'abord. Attends quelques minutes avant de suivre. Et la prochaine fois que tu utilises un putain d'oiseau pour me passer tes mots, ne me l'envoie pas avant sept heures du matin. Cette saloperie m'a réveillé à l'aube.»

Scorpius lui sourit et fit un doigt, que James rendit avant de sortir.

* * *

Il attendit dix minutes avant de partir à son tour. Comme il n'était pas du tout dans la bonne aile du château, il accéléra le pas, tout en se faisant discret à chaque croisement des couloirs.

Alors qu'il marchait une odeur le fit défaillir, l'odeur de James qui collait à ses vêtements, la même senteur qu'il avait recherché un peu plus tôt alors qu'il observait Potter à son réveil. Une odeur excitante, qui lui rappeler son orgasme. Il avait jouis avec toute la masculinité de l'acte. Sans que James soit en lui. Il n'y avait rien d'humiliant dans ce qui s'était passé. Il ne s'était pas senti souillé ou possédé. Le plaisir l'avait transpercé, sans culpabilité, sans regret.

Cela ne changeait rien pour lui, il ne retournerait pas vers James. Il était seulement confus et un peu troublé par ce qui s'était passé, par les réactions de son propre corps qui était tellement passif, désintéressé par le sexe. Lui-même ne se touchait jamais. Il entendait pourtant les autres garçons, la nuit. Ceux qui ne savaient pas lancer un sort de silence ou qui le rataient simplement. Leurs râles de plaisir l'intriguaient, mais il n'était pas intéressé. Jusqu'à maintenant. Ces sensations nouvelles le laissaient perplexes, mais elles le rassuraient aussi. Il y avait un soupçon de normalité dans ce corps après tout.

Il arrivait aux sous-sols des Serpentards. Il atteignit presque la porte quand des formes emmêlées attirèrent son regard. Son cœur s'emballa et il s'arrêta un instant, plissant les yeux.

Là, dans un coin près de l'entrée, à peine caché dans l'ombre, Albus embrassait Kate Davies. Ses doigts caressaient les longs cheveux noirs de la jeune fille qui avait passé les bras autour de son corps. Serrés si forts, occupés à leur étreinte, ils ne firent pas attention au garçon qui les observait.

Scorpius sentit la nausée lui monter aux lèvres. La tête baissée, il murmura le mot de passe et traversa la salle commune.

Son esprit était vide, mais son ventre lui faisait mal. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais la nausée était encore là. Dans la salle de bain, il chercha un linge humide qu'il appliqua sur sa nuque.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il ouvrit la malle au pied de son lit, cherchant la fiole jaune qu'il avait pris à l'infirmerie, un anti-vomitif pour que l'estomac ne rejette pas les autres potions de guérison. Il ne l'avait jamais utilisé, elle était donc dans cette malle. Son ventre le lançait encore, il finit par jeter hors du coffre tous objets qui s'y trouvaient, les étalant sans ménagement. Il lui sembla que du verre se brisait. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il voulait seulement que la douleur s'arrête. Le coffre avait été enchanté, un sort de minimalisme, de sorte qu'il pouvait contenir dix fois plus de choses que son volume réel. Et tout ce contenant se retrouvait projeté dans la pièce. Arrivé à bout, Scorpius se leva, attrapa la malle à bout de bras et la renversa sur le sol. Il se mit alors à chercher la fiole parmi les livres, les vêtements, les lettres, les cahiers et magazines, les chaussures, les bijoux, et les paquets de cigarettes. Il la trouva enfin, l'ouvrit et la vida presque d'une gorgée, se fichant de la posologie.

Un duvet recouvrit son estomac, presque instantanément et les nausées cessèrent. Il voulut profiter de ce réconfort mais la tête lui tourna et sa vue se brouilla. Laissant tomber la bouteille, il appuya son dos contre le bois du coffre, remonta ses genoux à sa poitrine pour y appliquer son front et il attendit que cela passe.

* * *

_Scorpius ?_  
La voix d'Albus le réveilla.

Il s'était endormi à genoux contre la malle. Sa tête était sur son bras qui reposait sur le rebord de bois. Le sang avait quitté le membre, la marque du coffre était imprimée dans la chair. Il gémit quand il voulut bouger. Ses genoux aussi lui faisaient mal.

- ça va? demanda Potter qui s'approchait pour l'aider à se relever, slalomant autour des objets.

Scorpius le repoussa. Il ne voulait plus le regarder. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées, encore rouges du baiser et Malfoy était écœuré.

- Des nausées. Rien de grave.

- Rien de grave?» s'enquit Potter, en regardant le champ de bataille qui fut un jour son dortoir. «Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie?

- Non.»

Il vit Albus ramasser la bouteille jaune et la reboucher. Une partie du liquide avait coulé. Potter fronça les sourcils, abasourdit par le désordre, aux vêtements et aux livres jetés hors de la malle. Un cliquetis sous ses pieds et il recula. Un miroir s'était brisé parmi les objets jetés. Albus ramassa le contour en argent et le posa sur le lit.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit.  
- Et Al, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur toi et Davies? Ouah le bordel, y'a eu un ouragan localisé dans la piaule?  
- On en parle après Carlson, ok?

Potter sourit brièvement, gêné, le rouge aux joues.

- J'espère bien, répondit Linz, absent tout en regardant Scorpius. Il savait bien que le désordre venait de lui et ne n'avait pas envie d'être présent quand Scorpius piquait une crise. Il cogna dans l'épaule d'Albus, lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit.

Devant l'état de la chambre, Potter aussi aurait préféré être ailleurs.

- Tu veux en parler ou..?  
- Non.  
- Non bien sûr que non, pourquoi je demande encore?

Albus passa la main dans ses cheveux, lançant des regards furtifs au garçon qui ramassait les livres. Il attrapa un pull le plia et s'approcha pour le ranger dans le coffre. Il se racla la gorge.

- J'étais avec Kate, annonça-t-il platement, observant les réactions du garçon. Je l'ai embrassé.  
- Je sais, je vous ai vu.  
- Oh.

Albus s'était attendu à plus... d'éclat de la part de Malfoy.

Mais le voyant calme, il continua:  
«Elle m'a proposé de sortir avec elle. Elle me l'avait déjà demandé, le jour où tu es sorti de l'infirmerie.»

Scorpius ne le regardait toujours pas, rangeant un objet après l'autre, les gestes contrôlés. Il lui sembla que le garçon mordait l'intérieure de sa lèvre.

«Je n'ai pas encore répondu. Kate est...»  
- Albus, l'interrompu Malfoy, sèchement, lâchant brutalement le livre qu'il tenait. Tu veux que je te dise quoi là?

- J'en sais rien, dit Albus en haussant les épaules, et Scorpius se remit à ranger, crispé. «Que tu me conseilles, ou que tu me dises que je vais faire une connerie. Le genre de trucs qu'on se dit entre potes.

- Tsss... Entre potes? siffla Scorpius.

- Génial, merci.» Albus jeta le livre dans le coffre et se leva, époussetant ses genoux des deux mains. «Tu sais quoi, démerdes toi ! Ce n'est pas mon bordel après tout. Tu es vraiment...»  
Il cherchait ses mots, désabusé.  
«Si tu étais mon ami, tu serais.. Je sais pas... heureux pour moi…  
- Tu avais raison, dit soudain Scorpius, lui faisant face. Quand je partais, j'étais avec un garçon. Et oui, j'ai couché avec lui. A chaque fois.»

Potter cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il ne sembla pas comprendre. Puis les mots prirent sens et sa respiration s'accéléra, sa bouche s'entrouvrit mais aucun son ne sortit. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

Scorpius sourit, méprisant, et continua:  
«Si tu étais mon ami, ça ne ferait pas aussi mal.»

Quand il vit le visage d'Albus pâlir, Scorpius sut qu'il l'avait blessé. Quelque chose en lui se déchirait, il pouvait presque le voir. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu, et même si son cœur saignait, il aimait cette victoire. Il avait le talent des mots acerbes, même si les prononcer lui faisait mal maintenant. Il ne reconnut pas la lueur qui passa dans les yeux d'Albus. De la colère? De la déception? Du chagrin? Peu importait, il avait gagné. Il détourna les yeux, feignant l'indifférence, et retourna à son rangement. Il ne voulait pas pleurer avant qu'Albus ne parte.

Soudain, il fut projeté contre le mur; il trébucha sur les livres répandus et se cogna la tête contre la pierre. La douleur le sonna et il tomba par terre, son coude râpant le mur, les mains plaquées contre son crâne. Un instant étourdi, il leva faiblement les yeux vers celui qui l'avait poussé. _Vers Albus_.  
Le garçon le scrutait, le regard humide et perçant, la mâchoire contractée, serrant et desserrant les poings. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

«Tu as essayé de me faire mal pour la dernière fois.» Sa voix vibrait de colère, tout son corps tremblait. «Je me fous de ce qu'il avait entre nous. Toi et moi, c'est terminé.»

Scorpius resta figé, regardant Albus traversa la chambre et disparaître derrière la porte. Il sembla que tout son corps était endormi, incrédule et indifférent. Il comprenait la colère du garçon. Quitte à avoir mal, autant partager la douleur. Il n'avait rien contre ce principe. Ses yeux fixaient la porte. Il sentait les mots d'Albus s'insinuer dans ses veines comme un poison. Ca faisait mal mais il se dit que cela passerait. Il n'avait pas besoin de Potter. Impétueux, encombrant Potter, qui était rentré dans sa vie sans prévenir. Qu'il parte de même!

Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il se levait. Il se sentit étrange, vacillant. Il regarda encore la porte. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, à la fixer, ni même pourquoi. Il cligna des yeux, portant la main à son crâne, pensant que le choc avait été plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru, car il se sentait abasourdit, comme si un poids très lourd s'était posé sur ses épaules frêles. Il grimpa sur son lit et tira les rideaux, laissant la malle ouverte et les possessions étalées.

Les frissons étaient encore là, et le fil invisible cousu à son cœur tira et s'étira encore, insupportable. Les palpitations enflaient, le cœur se serrait puis cognait et les larmes glissèrent de ses yeux.

Soudain, il n'était plus sûr de ne pas l'avoir aimé, ce garçon impétueux et encombrant, et il regrettait tout d'un coup de ne pas l'avoir compris quelques minutes plus tôt ou même depuis plus encore, car il lui semblait que cette amour existait depuis longtemps déjà.

Il attendit longtemps ainsi, allongé sur la couverture, sursautant dès que la porte s'ouvrait et jamais sur celui qu'il attendait.

Mais cette nuit-là, Albus ne revint pas.

* * *

Review s'il vous plait, faites-moi savoir si vous aimez toujours cette histoire!


	11. Chapter 11: Invisible

**Chapitre 11: Invisible**

Title: Désir et Jalousie

Author: kill_titi

Pairing: AS/S, Albus Severus/Scorpius

Rating: R maybe M later

Bonjour à tous,

**La suite de Désir et Jalousie!**

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus sinon que pour une fois nous sommes dans la tête d'Albus.

C'était assez agréable d'écrire pour lui!

Cette histoire se terminera plus vite que je ne l'imaginais, si je continue sur la fin que j'avais prévu, la fic devra très très compliqué, et je ne veux pas la noyer.

Mais à voir! Je change sans arrêt d'avis après tout!

**Je remercie toutes personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews!** J'aimerais vraiment répondre à certains d'entre vous mais vous n'êtes pas tous inscrits sur le site donc je ne peux pas répondre ou correspondre en message privé.

En tout cas merci beaucoup, à ceux qui trouvent que je fais pleins de fautes (je le sais, je fais des efforts mais à la dizaine lecture j'en peux plus, mais je m'applique je m'applique, courage!), à ceux qui aime Dorian (vous êtes nombreux ça fait plaisir), à ceux qui haissent/adorent James (c'est double face ce type!), à ceux qui déteste/aime Scorpius (il fait cet effet là c'est normal) et à ceux qui encouragent Albus (il en a besoin)!

**Et bien sûr merci à tous ceux qui suivent encore cette histoire!**

Pour ce chapitre j'ai écouté **Sally's Song par Fiona Apple. **Une reprise de la chanson de Sally dans l'Etrange Noel de Monsieur Jack. Elle est magnifique, écoutez là, je vois vraiment Albus dans cette version.

* * *

_**Chapitre 11: Invisible**_

_Un vendredi pour Albus_

Quatre jours écoulés déjà. Il avait un goût amer en bouche qui le poursuivait où qu'il fut. Il se demandait pourquoi il faisait le compte des jours. C'était fini, c'est ce qu'il avait décidé. Et il avait raison, il en était persuadé.

Il regarda le planning d'entraînement. Une semaine complète où son équipe passait ses soirées sur le stade de Quidditch en vue du match de demain. Il ne restait plus qu'un entraînement avant samedi.

Et Scorpius avait raté tous les autres.

Il se trouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il s'y cachait d'une certaine façon même s'il refusait de l'admettre. Il passait un temps ridiculeusement long à regarder Hugo jouer et gagner aux échecs contre les adversaires désignés aux tableaux des scores.

Oui, ils avaient même fait un tableau des scores ! Chacun pouvait tenter sa chance contre le jeune Weasley en inscrivant son nom dans une des cases mentionnant la date et l'heure du « combat ». D'après ce tableau, Hugo était invaincu depuis la rentrée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Malfoy ? lui demanda son cousin en déplaçant son cavalier et arrachant une grimace à son adversaire quand le pion coupa la tête de sa reine.

- Comment ça ?

- On ne vous voit plus ensemble.

- Rien de particulier.» Albus se mordit la lèvre tout en gardant les yeux sur l'échiquier. « On n'avait pas grand-chose en commun finalement. »

- Ah. » Des mèches rousses tombaient sur ses yeux quand il observait les pions. Une technique pour qu'on ne prédise pas les pièces qu'il allait déplacer. « Je préfère je t'avoue. » Il ignora le regard surpris d'Albus et continua : « Collés comme vous l'étiez, j'avais peur que tu l'invites pour les vacances.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Et je ne vous pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Hugo haussa les épaules :

- ça n'aurait pas été cool pour nos parents. C'est comme ramener le chiot d'un chien qui a la rage, dans une maison où les gens ont été mordus, sous prétexte que tu le trouve mignon.

- ça ne veut pas dire que ce chiot a la rage.

- Non, mais en le voyant les gens se souviennent d'avoir été mordu.

Albus grommela, dédaigneux. Il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir entendu plus de remarques de ce genre de la part de sa famille. Du moins des membres présents à Poudlard. Personne d'autres n'était au courant chez lui et s'ils l'étaient, ce n'était pas de son fait. Jamais dans ses lettres il n'avait mentionné Scorpius.

«Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, continua Hugo, concentré sur le jeu. Ils n'auraient rien dit et ils l'auraient sûrement accueilli. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que le voir ne leur aurait pas rappelé de mauvais souvenir. Personnellement, moins ma mère pense à la guerre, mieux je me porte.

- Du coup, c'est toi l'égoïste.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Tout le monde est égoïste. Echec et mat, Gary !

La tête du Roi roula à terre.

Albus regarda sa montre. Il devait rejoindre Katie devant la Salle Commune des Serdaigles. Devant la porte, car il n'était pas sûr de savoir résoudre l'énigme pour rentrer. Depuis quatre jours, il passait la majeure partie de son temps avec Katie. Autant dire qu'il fuyait le donjon des Serpentards et la personne qui y logeait.

Il arriva à la tour des Serdaigles et aperçut la grande et mince jeune fille qui l'attendait devant l'entrée. Elégante comme à son habitude, grande et svelte. Malgré lui, Albus ralentit le pas, souhaitant presque qu'elle ne le vit pas. Mais trop tard, de grands yeux bruns immenses se posaient déjà sur lui et un sourire chaleureux l'accueillit. Il lui rendit son sourire avant de venir à sa rencontre. Le jeune fille passa ses bras autour de son cou et posait déjà ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il enserra ses hanches, cachant son hésitation.

Elle, elle n'hésitait jamais ! Ses gestes étaient assurés et impudiques.

Dès leurs premières étreintes, leur différence d'expérience c'était faite sentir. Elle avait deux ans de plus que lui. Elle avait déjà eu des aventures. Et elle était très femme. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'elle, de son corps. Il se trouvait maladroit face à sa peau. Et plus il était gauche, plus elle semblait captivée.

Elle donna la réponse à l'énigme de l'aigle en pierre (Albus n'avait même pas compris la question), et la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit. Ils traversèrent main dans la main la grande salle bleue, ignorant les gloussements de quelques adolescentes sur leur passage.

A la grande surprise d'Albus, Katie l'emmena dans les dortoirs. Il fut sur le point de protester. Les garçons ne pouvaient pas entrer dans les dortoirs des filles, un sort les en empêchait. Mais Davies le fit rentrer dans une autre chambre, une de garçon à en croire le désordre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

- Michael a dit qu'on pouvait utiliser son lit.»

Albus aurait voulu demander qui était ce Michael, quand il fut poussé sur un lit. Katie grimpa sur lui, le chevauchant, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Elle portait son uniforme, une jupe et un chemisier. Albus pensa aux matières fines, des bas noirs et une petite culotte, qui le séparait de la peau de la jeune fille. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses cuisses.

Elle le jaugea un instant, souriante, puis se mordit la lèvre. Elle retira sa chemise d'uniforme, doucement, bouton par bouton, en observant le garçon entre ses jambes. Les yeux écarquillés, Albus restait figé, la gorge sèche tandis que la fièvre le gagnait.

Le tissu glissa de ses épaules, découvrant des sous-vêtements de dentelles mauves. Sans laisser le temps à Albus de l'admirer, elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge.

Albus sentit sa respiration se couper. Il détourna une seconde les yeux, par pudeur, mais les ramena sur Katie, levant les mains vers sa poitrine. La jeune fille l'encouragea, attrapant ses paumes pour les placer sur ses seins. Au contact, Albus soupira, et souleva ses hanches, accentuant le contact de leur corps.

«Tu es prêt?

- Pourquoi?... enfin je... bégaya Albus.

- Pour le match? dit-elle en riant.

- Ah le match, déglutit le garçon, les yeux toujours fixés sur les seins dans ses mains. Heu oui, oui je crois.

Elle sourit, appuyant sur les mains qui tenaient ses seins, les massant.

- Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin d'un moment de détente, soupira-t-elle, joueuse et pleine de promesses.

Albus déglutit péniblement, et acquiesça, le souffle court.

Elle ondula des hanches, arrachant un râle au garçon qui sentit son pantalon devenir étroit. Elle le sentit elle aussi et sourit encore. Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Reculant un peu sur le corps qu'elle chevauchait, gardant toujours les mains du garçon sur ses seins, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le torse d'Albus et s'arrêta à son pantalon, massant le membre tordu par les vêtements, au travers des tissus. Albus gémit, lâchant presque les seins de Katie mais les reprit rapidement en main.

La jeune fille ouvrit son pantalon et écarta le sous-vêtement. Albus passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, haletant, observant les réactions de la jeune fille devant son membre. Le frémissement des lèvres de la jeune fille ne lui échappèrent pas, ni son sourire satisfait. Rassuré, Albus reporta son regard sur son bas-ventre découvert. Katie fit glisser ses doigts sur la longueur du sexe, sans le prendre et les hanches d'Albus se soulevèrent du matelas pour rentrer sa main. Elle le tortura à deux ou trois reprises, serrant ses cuisses pour que le garçon ne puisse pas lever les hanches, le gardant prisonnier.

«Katie» souffla Albus, presque implorant. La sueur commençait à perle sur son front.

Quand elle prit dans le membre dans sa main, Albus lâcha sa poitrine, ses yeux roulèrent. Il la tira vers lui par les hanches, alors que sa main serrait son sexe de plus en plus fort, le branlant doucement, pressant ses doigts sur la peau engorgée, passant son pouce sur le gland. Enfonçant ses doigts dans les hanches de la jeune fille; puis les faisant glisser sur ses cuisses, Albus rejeta la tête en arrière, ses râles se faisant de plus en plus profonds, et ses hanches se soulevaient pour intensifier les mouvements de Katie. L'extase montait en vagues brûlantes et les mouvements de ses hanches se firent plus secs, désordonnés par le plaisir. Katie serra encore, appuyant d'avantage son pouce sous le sexe, glissant sur le frein. Albus ouvrit soudain les yeux, tremblant, et dans un râle, il éjacula, les yeux fixaient sur son propre sexe et la main où commençait à perler sa semence.

Haletant, il regarda Katie, ses lèvres rouges entrouvertes et ses yeux brillants.

Il se releva, la souleva brusquement et la renversa sur le lit. Encore fiévreux, il baisa sa bouche et ses joues, descendit sur sa gorge, puis ses seins, passant de l'un à l'autre, les mordillant légèrement avant de repasser à ses lèvres, excité par les gémissements de Katie qui enflaient à chacune de ses caresses. Sa main glissa sur ses hanches puis s'engouffra sous sa jupe.

Mais Katie l'arrêta, attrapant son poignet.

Surpris Albus se releva, s'appuyant sur les coudes au-dessus de son corps.

«Je peux attendre, murmura-t-elle, les joues empourprées.

- Attendre?

- Attendre demain soir, après le match.»

Albus la regarda, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Avait-il bien compris ce qu'elle insinuait? Elle désirait coucher avec lui? Demain soir? Elle sourit encore, sûre d'elle, comme à son habitude, mordillant l'intérieure de ses lèvres.

«D'accord», murmura-t-il.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa longuement. Albus glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, intensifiant le baiser. Son cœur se calmait et il abandonna ses lèvres, descendant sur son corps. Il déposa sa tête contre ses seins, appréciant leur douceur et leur chaleur.

Elle l'entoura de ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi.

Elle le réveilla, disant que les cours des 6ème années étaient terminés. Albus en conclut que Michael était un 6ème année. Il remit son pantalon et la regarda se rhabiller, se mordillant la lèvre en observant sa silhouette. Demain il aurait ce corps. C'était effrayant et terriblement excitant et il se rendit compte qu'il souriait comme un idiot.

«Tu me rejoindras après l'entraînement? dit-elle en se retournant. Albus eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux de ses fesses qu'il observait avec attention.

Il hésita.

«L'entraînement risque de durer. Le couvre-feu sera sûrement passé.

- Essaie de passer à la salle commune. Tu as l'autorisation de circuler après le couvre-feu les veilles de match tu sais.»

Albus acquiesça. Il savait cela. Mais il n'avait pas envie de passer cette veille de match avec elle. C'était égoïste et peu courtois envers elle, mais c'était pourtant vrai.

« Et puis je pourrais te donner deux trois astuces pour demain, de capitaine à capitaine, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Albus ne sut pourquoi cette remarque le mit en colère. Lui aussi était Capitaine et son adversaire. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses conseils.

- Ecoutes Katie, ne le prend pas mal. Mais j'aimerais être seul ce soir.

Elle haussa les épaules, toujours chaleureuse.

- Comme tu veux.

Potter resta planté là, surpris. La jeune fille paraissait indifférente à son rejet.

- C'est simple de parler avec toi.

Elle sembla ravie. Mais Albus n'était pas sûr d'avoir prononcé un compliment. Il lui souffla une excuse, une rencontre avec Rose pour un devoir et sortit de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles.

Il devait réviser il était vrai, mais seul, il n'avait aucune envie de l'avoir avec lui. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi. Elle était adorable, vivante et rayonnante, pleine de projets. Elle ne doutait jamais. Elle était solide et forte, elle était sans doute ce dont il avait besoin.

Mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'il désirait. La personne faite pour soi n'est pas toujours celle qui mérite votre amour.

Ce serait trop simple. Des fois, on aime l'amour qui fait mal.

Quand il arriva dans le dortoir des serpentard, il fut rassuré de le trouver vide. Il se blottit sur son lit, un cahier devant au dessus de sa tête, sans parvenir à suivre les mots. Son regard virait vers le lit de Scorpius. Soupirant, frustré, il lâcha son livre et se leva. Il s'approcha du lit et tendit la main vers son oreiller mais se retint. Que désirait-il faire? Le serrer contre lui, sentir l'odeur de Scorpius sur le linge. Pitoyable!

Il regarda la table de nuit. Des potions, celles que le garçon prenait depuis son séjour à l'infirmerie. Doucement, Albus ouvrit le petit tiroir, se maudissant de ce qu'il était en train de faire. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait que des lettres, beaucoup de lettres. Il lui sembla qu'elles portaient toutes le sceau des Malfoy. Albus ferma le tiroir, secouant la tête, honteux. Il cherchait des mots, des lettres intimes mais il n'avait aucun droit sur Scorpius. Il voulait savoir qui l'avait touché, qui lui avait fait l'amour. La nausée lui monta aux lèvres et cette crampe si habituelle maintenant et pourtant insoutenable se propageait dans son ventre, une douleur sourde qui s'accentuait à chaque battement de coeur.

Il prit un sac et le remplit. Il réviserait à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui encore.

* * *

Albus suivait Carlson jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Ils avaient débattu de stratégie tout le long du chemin. Linz était confiant et c'était ce dont un capitaine avait besoin.

Albus était plus serein, la perspective du dernier entraînement occupait tous ses sens et son esprit. Et puis, il ne craignait pas de voir Scorpius à la table des serpentards. Il passait son temps avec Dorian et Nicolas à celle des gryffondors. C'était le cas encore aujourd'hui. Il se raidit en apercevant le garçon, mais ne s'attarda pas.

Potter n'avait pas apprécié qu'il retrouve une routine et un équilibre aussi facilement. Il aurait voulu le voir souffrir. Il se trouvait odieux et sale de désirer cela. Mais merde, il en avait le droit!

Il se demanda encore qui était le garçon que Scorpius avait retrouvé en cachette tout ce temps. Cela n'avait plus d'importance, mais il voulait savoir. Il y réfléchissait depuis quatre jours. Il avait tourné et retourné toutes les hypothèses dans sa tête mais il n'avait aucune réponse. Bien sûr il avait soupçonné Dorian, mais dans ce cas, aucun d'eux ne s'en se serait caché. Après cela, le néant. Scorpius ne fréquentait personne.

En s'asseyant, il les observa du coin de l'œil. Dorian mettait de la nourriture dans l'assiette à moitié pleine de Malfoy, qui faisait une moue écœurée comme s'il n'en pouvait plus.

Sans doute en vue du match. Oh pas pour la victoire ! Si Scorpius avait désiré voir gagner l'équipe il aurait participé aux entraînements. Non. Mais Drago Malfoy serait présent et le garçon voulait prendre quelques kilos avant de voir son père.

Scorpius semblait fatigué, très fatigué, mais il n'était pas abattu, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux.

Albus fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que ses mains étaient rougies et il tenait ses couverts d'une manière bizarre, comme si ces doigts lui faisaient mal. Sur un de ses poignets, il discerna un large hématome.

Albus secoua la tête. Ce n'était plus son problème. Ils partageaient plus rien. Ils s'évitaient même superbement, avec un timing impeccable. Pour cause: _Scorpius était introuvable._ Albus avait cessé de craindre de le rencontrer dans les couloirs, le garçon était devenu invisible. Quand Albus venait dans le dortoir, Scorpius était déjà endormi, ou du moins il gardait ses rideaux tirés. Et il se levait ridiculeusement tôt. Albus ne connaissait par l'heure exacte mais il lui semblait que Scorpius quittait le dortoir vers 4heures, peut-être plus tôt, chaque matin. En classe, ils étaient toujours loin de l'autre. Sauf en Charme, puisqu'ils travaillaient en binôme, mais là encore aucun d'eux ne regardait l'autre. De fait, le projet n'avançait pas, ce qui était risible mais Albus n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Tout le monde avait remarqué leur attitude et personne ne posait de question. Ils n'avaient pas compris leur attachement de départ après tout. Les choses s'équilibraient mieux ainsi sans doute. Mais en dehors de ces moments de rencontres obligatoires, jamais leur chemin ne se croisait.

- Combien de temps l'entraînement ce soir Capitaine, s'enquit son batteur.

- Deux heures c'est bien, si vous faites ce que je dis.

Linz grimaça. Il s'attendait déjà à passer la nuit sur le stade...

* * *

**_Le post-entraînement_**

Albus était crevé. Quand il entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards, il lutta pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le canapé et y passer la nuit. Il se doucherait demain, peu importait, il voulait seulement dormir. Parler à son père et dormir. Il avait reçu une lettre lui demandant de le contacter vers 23heures, par l'intermédiaire de la cheminée des Serpentards.

_A la Sirius_ comme disait son père, bien que tout le monde utilise ce mode de communication maintenant.

L'entraînement avait duré deux heures, mais en valait trois en intensité.

Cette fois encore, Scorpius n'était pas venu.

Albus pénétra dans la salle de bain et stoppa. Le sol était jonché de cheveux blonds, tout comme le lavabo devant lequel se tenait Scorpius, des ciseaux à la main. Ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans le dos étaient maintenant au-dessus de ses épaules. Le coup de ciseaux avait été rude, les mèches étaient irrégulières. Il rencontra le regard du garçon dans le miroir. Celui-ci se figea et détourna les yeux. Albus fut sur le point de quitter la pièce mais se trouvant ridicule, il ferma doucement la porte et se dirigea vers le lavabo à côté de Scorpius. Le garçon parut surpris et s'écarta légèrement quand Potter prit place à côté de lui. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, indécis, et posa doucement les ciseaux sur le rebord en céramique. Il était pâle, presque malade et fiévreux. Des hématomes couvraient ses bras blancs. Ses mains avaient perdus leur aspect rougi.

Indifférent, Albus prit sa brosse à dent, appliquant la pâte. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls ainsi depuis quatre jours. Et Potter n'aimait pas cela.

- Il faudrait qu'on se voit pour le devoir de Charme, dit-il, indolent.

- Il est terminé. Je l'ai amené au bureau de Lupin hier soir.

La voix du garçon était roque, mal-assurée.

- Bien.

Abus se brossa les dents, ignorant le garçon. Il s'arrêta rapidement de brosser, il n'avait pas envie de rester seul avec Scorpius. Il sentait déjà la bile lui monter et sa colère enflait. Il prit de l'eau et recracha.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir quel objet j'ai pris? demanda Scorpius, hésitant.

- Peu importe.» Il essaya sa bouche, refusant de regarder le garçon. «Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir la moyenne en charme.

- Je n'ai pas bâclé le devoir! s'indigna Scorpius.

- Je m'en fiche. Je voulais le rendre pour ne pas avoir de retenu.»

La présence de Malfoy l'échauffait et il n'avait pas envie de ressentir cette colère maintenant.

Scorpius sembla hésiter. Il ne le regardait pas.

«Le match, ça va aller tu sais?»

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, innocent. Mais Albus aurait voulut ramasser les cheveux aux sols et les lui enfoncer dans la gorge.

«Si t'en avait quelque chose à foutre tu serais venu aux entraînements!»

Il avait crié. Scorpius se figea, sa lèvre tremblait. Il fut sur le point de répliquer mais se ravisa, et sortit en claquant la porte. Albus eut envie de le suivre, envie de le pousser dans les escaliers, contre le mur de pierre comme il l'avait fait, voir Scorpius en douleur. Il détestait cette haine qui s'insinuait dans ses veines. Il frappa du poing dans la porte, furieux, puis fit couler dans l'eau froide dans la vasque et s'aspergea le visage, mouillant ses cheveux. Il attendit de se calmer, inspirant, déçu d'en être encore à cet état, où il ressentait trop, et ne pardonnait rien.

Il regarda sa montre. 22h55.

La salle commune était vide. Albus s'agenouilla devant les flammes, respirant doucement, la tête baissée, attendant le crépitement familier. La tête de son père apparut dans la braise et le garçon sourit.

- Albus?

- Salut Papa.

- Comment tu vas?

- Bien bien.

- Tu as l'air un peu fatiguée.

- C'est les entraînements.

- Ah. Tout ira bien tu verras.

Albus acquiesça et sourit. Il savait que son père s'inquiétait pour lui, pour le match. La discussion devait être vive à la maison. Certains devaient scander _«Allez Les Lions!»_. Etre pour les serpents n'était pas de circonstance...

« Tout va bien à la maison? s'enquit Albus, plus pour changer de sujet que par réel intérêt. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était très bavard.

- Oui oui, on va bien. On est tous les deux très occupés, du coup on a du mal à se voir. J'ai l'impression d'habiter une maison vide.

- On va vite revenir. Trois semaines ça passe vite.

- C'est long pour un père.

Albus acquiesça même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ressentait son père. Il savait qu'Harry aurait aimé faire une pause dans sa carrière pour s'occuper de ses enfants à la place de Ginny. Albus avait d'abord été surpris, mais après tout, avant ses onze ans, son père n'avait pas eu de famille.

- Tu sais avant le match, dit-soudain son père, va sur le terrain, avant que la foule n'arrive. Quand la pression sera là, souviens-toi de l'endroit quand il était vide, quand il n'était qu'à toi. Ca aide. Enfin, ça m'a aidé pour mes matchs.

Albus acquiesça encore, souriant. Il écouta docilement son père lui dire de dormir et de bien manger, la rengaine parentale, et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Le visage s'évanouit.

Quand il entra dans le dortoir, Scorpius avait tiré les rideaux.

* * *

Albus éteignit le réveil. 6heures un samedi, il devait vraiment être masochiste. Mais quand le stress l'avait réveillé pour la troisième fois dans la nuit, il avait décidé de suivre le conseil de son père et d'aller sur le terrain de Quidditch.

A sa droite, le lit de Scorpius était vide.

Sans bruit, il quitta le château.

L'air était frais, vivace et le ciel totalement dégagé, laissant entrevoir quelques étoiles alors que le soleil pointait à l'horizon. Il engouffra ses mains dans les poches de son jean, baissant la tête pour se protéger du vent. Il arriva au terrain. Son coeur s'emballa comme dans un début de match, mais la vue des gradins vides l'apaisa. Il emplit ses poumons d'air froid, doucement, regardant les six anneaux de part et d'autres du stade. Quand il reviendrait cette après-midi, ce lieu serait engorgé de monde, de bruits, de sifflements, d'encouragements et de remarques plus acides criés aux joueurs. Mais là, rien, le silence. Le silence et le vent.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit sec venant du ciel, qui se répercutait dans l'air. Il connaissait bien ce son, c'était le bruit d'une batte contre un cognard. Il leva les yeux, cherchant d'où l'intonation pouvait provenir. Deux silhouettes se détachèrent du ciel, à peine éclairé par une lumière naissante. Les formes filaient et Albus plissa les yeux pour reconnaître les joueurs de l'aube. Une instant, ils passèrent dans l'aurore, et Albus les reconnut.

_C'était Scorpius._ Il en était certain. Le garçon poursuivait un vif d'or dans une presque obscurité, poursuivit par Dorian qui l'assenait de cognards. Malfoy les évitait et les renvoyait à grand coup de bras pour qu'ils ne heurtent pas sa tête.

Perplexe, Potter resta un instant à les observer. Quand ils descendirent près du sol, il recula et repartit à grands pas vers le château, l'esprit blanc.

Il n'était plus sûr de comprendre ou plutôt il comprenait trop.

Scorpius s'entrainait. Quand il sortait le matin, c'était pour s'entrainer. Les mains rouges c'était les écorchures dû aux frottements du balai contre les paumes. Les bleus sur les avant-bras, c'était pour se protéger des cognards. Comment n'avait-il pas reconnu ses blessures?

Le timing parfait où ils s'évitaient était une illusion. Tout ce temps où Scorpius était invisible à Poudlard c'est parce qu'il était sur le terrain.

Albus accéléra le pas et franchit les murs du château à grande enjambée. Il lui sembla qu'il respirait mieux, alors même qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il étouffait.

Quelques lèves-tôt déjeunaient dans la grande Salle. Parmi eux se trouvait James, occupé à analyser un plan de match. Quand il aperçut son frère, il plia le parchemin en souriant et lui désigna un siège en face de lui, l'invitant à asseoir avec lui.

Il lui tendit un bol.

«Tu es prêt petit frère?» demande James.

Albus hésita. Etait-il prêt? Oui il l'était. A son réveil, il n'en aurait pas été sûr. Alors pourquoi maintenant?

Albus lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça.

- Parfait.

* * *

**_Le prochain chapitre sera «un vendredi pour Scorpius». Cela donne quelques explications sur les événements pré-match mais le chapitre sera court, plus court que celui-ci._**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos reviews!_**


End file.
